Desires of the Wicked Discontinued
by Valkier
Summary: Gohan ends up in the world of shinobis when he fought against a mysterious fighter who tried to get his hands on the dragonballs. What will happen when the Negative energy grows too great due to the desires of the wicked? Can both worlds be saved? Story is DISCONTINUED. Read updated profile for more information!
1. Chapter 1

**Desires of the Wicked**

**By Ayline Valkier**

**Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan base story made for entertainment purposes only. DB(z/gt) is property of Akira Toriyama and Naruto is Property of Misashi Kishimoto. Please support official release of both manga/anime.**

**BEFORE READING: **For this fanfic, I understand the first chapter and interpretation of the character's ability may not be up to obsessed cannon fan's standards. It is MY FANFIC I'm using my interpretation of the characters ability to the best of my comprehension of his techniques/ability.

**My review policy: **I will not ask you to reviews. I believe those who constantly ask for reviews (in the annoying way not the normal at end chapter of R&R or w/e) are not going to get those reviews. Readers have their own choice to review or not and asking them to review is (no matter how you put it) selfish in ways. That is why in my opinion I will not ask for reviews and readers are open to review at their own will.

**Note: **I will be using both original and dubbed names for techniques/moves, but mostly dub since I grew up with dub names.

**Chapter 1:** Prologue - Desire of the Wicked

[Outskirts of Konoha Village]

The Forest rumbled as the birds flew out of their nest. A loud roar could be heard as a massive red fox with nine tails moved and leveled the forest area. In front of this beast was a large toad that was nearly as big. On top of this toad's head stood a blond haired man that looked at this beast dead on with determined eyes to win.

As these two giants clashed a figure could be seen hiding in the surrounding trees behind them. The only thing that could be seen on the figure was a unique red colored eye. "Damn you…But oh well. I can always get what I desire through another method." The figure said looking at the shinobi standing on the toad. The figure suddenly starts turning and his body seemed to be sucked into a hole of some sort. Within a matter of seconds the area this figure stood at was empty.

[Unspecified location]

Out of nowhere the area spun and became distorted as a person came out; he wore a dark cloak-like shroud and an orange mask. This person looked up to see five large stones. They were positioned at five points.

"The five elemental stones…just having a fragment with you enhances ones nature ability ten-fold. I've found them all. And with them…I will go the world where I can obtain what I desire."

*flashback*

The person sat down with five fragments in a same position as the stones. He puts drops of five different blood samples and then made multiple hand seala as the blood moved in a trail out-lining the image of the pentagram. It then covered the fragments and the fragments glows the color of their element. "Elemental Dimension View Jutsu!" the person shouts.

The person's red eye looked at what formed as a small portal hovered above the pentagram. The person watched with extreme fascination seeing a multitude of different worlds. He saw a world filled with Samurai fighting one another and noticed a long red haired samurai that had demonic yellow eyes that gave him a slight shiver. He sees a world where a young black hair boy shot mighty blasts that he assumed were jutsus, from his finger! He saw many other images of worlds. Seeing more samurai in specific colored armors and seeing an orange hair teen wielding a cleaver sized blade.

The person stopped when he heard something as he watched this world in front of him. He used his chakra and more hand seals to pause the image and listened. His red eyes widened upon hearing the words "I wish for" His eyes watched as a large green dragon's red eyes glowed and granted the person who said "I wish for" As he watched the man failed to notice the blood was used up as the fragments stopped glowing and the portal disappeared. "No!" he shouts.

*end flashback*

The person stood as he looked at five shinobi, bound to the stones with a powerful Justu. Some were on the verge of death from being starved and dehydrated. The person made a hand seal as five copies of himself stood by him. The five copies pulled out a kunai and went to the five shinobi.

Screams of pain could be heard from the five as the copies cut specific veins so they bleed out slowly giving the jutsu a long term effect. The clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke as the person waited until he saw that there was enough blood. "This is going to weaken me greatly….not to mention I used too much chakra calling that nine-tails here." He said.

Making the same hand seals as before, he concentrated more chakra into this variation of the first jutsu "Elemental Dimension Portal Justu!" he yelled out. The portal formed like before and he watched until he noticed the same characteristics of the world he viewed last time. Stopping the portal he looked at the five shinobi as they died slowly, bleeding out. "This should give me at least a full day to find out what I need to…" he said. The person jumps through the portal entering the world.

[Mountainous area]

The area was calm and quiet as birds flew by the surrounding mountains. One of the birds moved about as it was grabbed by a Pterodactyl. The poor bird became the reptiles lunch. Down below a man dressed in orange and blue clothing was lying down on the grass near a lake. The man opened his eyes seeing the Pterodactyl flying over him. Opening his eyes he looked up and yawned, stretching his arms out. Glancing over to the fishing pole he frowned slightly but then chuckled. "Guess the fish are taking a nap too!" he said with a goofy smile on his face.

Standing up he moved his body all about as he stretched to get the blood flowing. He walks over to the lake and looked down. "I guess I'll fish the old fashion way!" he said happily. The man took his clothes off and jumped into the lake. Swimming to the depths of the lake he saw a large shadowy figure approaching him. The man had his mouth puffed out showing that he was holding his breath as he smiled seeing the insanely large Parana like fish approaching him.

On the surface the waters were calm as can be until a section of water shot up and the fish launched out of the water, landing on the grass flailing about trying to get into the water. Two more fish about the same size shot up and joined its brethren on land. The man rose up shaking his head as he exhaled. "Woo, you're not that big but for lunch you'll all do fine!" He swims up and stood by the fish as he waits for his body to dry off.

Standing by the lake was a long haired boy looking at the man with a confusing look. "Dad, why are we having a day to relax when the androids are going to come in two days?"

The man stood up and puts his clothes back on looking at the boy. "Ah come on Gohan. We've been training for three years, we should have a day to relax. Don't worry, things will be OK" he replied optimistically

[Disclosed desert location]

The wind blew as a bundle of sand covered the area. Sparks and small explosions were heard when a bright light shined. As the explosions ended a strong force pushed the sand outward and standing in the center of the area was the masked man.

"It worked…now to find out about this wishing dragon…." He said as he looked around. He sighed inwardly, wishing he landed in a better location.

[Mountainous area]

Goku grabs the fish and prepared to leave when he suddenly stopped. His eyes narrowed as he looked to his left and right. "What is that power…? I've never felt anything like that before…" Sensing that the power was strong, his sayain blood boiled slightly.

Under a nearby tree a tall green skinned male sat in a meditating position as he opened his eyes looking over to the right. He then glanced over at the orange clothed man. "Goku…" he said in a serious tone.

"I know, I know Piccolo…I'll check it out." He said.

"We should go together, this power I don't like the feeling it gives off."

Gohan approached the two looking at them. "I want to go to!" he said determined to help in any way he could.

Goku could feel how evil this power was and didn't feel that his son was ready for this encounter. Gohan still had a role to play against the androids. Goku puts his hands on Gohan's head rubbing it slightly. "Nah I'll be okay, I'll be back." He reassured the two

He puts his index and middle finger on his forehead and focused on this life force. Once he located this force his body teleports away from the lake.

Gohan stood next to piccolo looking at the direction the power radiated from. "I have a bad feeling about all this…." Piccolo said.

"Yea, me too. I can't just stand here and do nothing!" Gohan yelled holding his fist close to his body.

"Well then, what are we doing here? Let's go!" Piccolo said as he flew up heading toward the energy signal. Gohan smiled as he follows.

[Disclosed desert location]

The person looked around as he thought of where to go on from here. Who should he ask? His head had many questions as he looked around. He quickly turned and noticed someone behind him.

"What the?" He said as he was confused by the arrival of this person in orange.

Goku looked at this masked man curiously at first. Smiling kindly at this masked man he spoke. "Hey there, who are you?"

Being observant, the masked man took advantage of the kindness of his man. He thinks up of a name and then acted innocent in front of Goku. "T-tobi. Who are you?" he said nervously.

"I'm Goku. What are you doing out here?" Goku asks, seeing him having nothing on hand. "_His power is incredibly evil…it's not that strong….but…"_

"I came because I sa—heard that I could get a wish granted" Tobi said.

"You know about the Dragon balls?" Goku asks, doubting this person for who he is as he talked about having a wish granted.

The person thought for a moment thinking up of a response, "Just from stories…" he replied

Goku looked at the person seriously. He was trusting of people but he could feel this evil intend coming out of this person calling himself Tobi. Trusting his gut as always Goku narrowed his eyes at him.

"Enough games, tell me who you are!"

Tobi was surprised by the person's words. How could he tell that he wasn't benevolent? Seeing the position the man took, he had no way out but to attack the man and interrogate him about these _Dragon Balls_.

In a blinding move Tobi moved and rushed toward Goku holding the chains hoping that he would pass through his body during his intangible state and get trapped in the chains. Goku rushed in and then launches a punch at Tobi to counter him but his eyes opened wide seeing his body phase through Tobi's. He then stood seeing the chains wrapped around him, "What?" Goku said more surprised at the fact he just went through Tobi's body.

Tobi turned around as he smiled under the mask. "Tell me about these Dragon balls you speak of. Will it get me to this green dragon?"

Goku raised his body and was about to power up to break the chains, but stopped when he heard Tobi asking about the Dragonballs and Shenron he stopped.

"Why do you want to know about the Dragonballs?" Goku asks, acting like this person had caught him in the chains. Tobi shrug and just gave Goku the same answer he gave the 4th "It's all part of my plan for peace and if these dragon balls can get me to my goal faster, then that's all that matters."

"But the worlds already at peace" Goku yelled out.

"Your world is, but my world is plague with war. I must be the one to unite them under my rule, my version of peace." Tobi said.

"Then you should find another way, a peaceful way!" Goku argued.

"That peace is a false peace. Peace under the rule of someone with absolute power is true peace." Tobi said.

Goku narrowed his eyes in anger. What Tobi said made him furious, he remembered how all of his enemies in the past wanted to destroy or rule the world using power. "If that's what you call peace, then I will not let you achieve your goal!" Goku tightened his fist as he powered up, white bolts of electricity flowed through his body as he powered up. A white aura surrounded him as the chains broke from his energy exerting out.

Tobi watched in awe as this display of power caused him to stare at Goku in fascination. "What is he using…that doesn't seem to be Chakra…!" he said, noticing the fluctuating energy he saw. Before Tobi could get a grip and focus on the battle Goku appeared in front of instantly and he saw a punch hurling towards him.

Feeling the punch connect with his face, Tobi felt like his face was hit with a large sledgehammer. He regains his composure as he looked at Goku, his mask in pieces, only a portion of it covering his left eye.

"Leave this planet now and never come back. Change your ways!" Goku pleads in a demanding way.

"_Leave this planet? What is that fool talking about…." _Tobi's red eye opened wide, figuring something out. He then looked at Goku with a serious face. Instead of responding to Goku's words, Tobi formed a series of hand seals as and then inhaled, leaning his head back. He thrusts his head forward and a large fireball is launched at Goku.

Goku pulled his hand back. Gathering his energy to surround his right arm he waits for the fireball to near him just enough so he could get in arms reach. With one swing of his arm, the fireball dispersed. Goku looked down noticing Tobi was gone. "Huh?" he looked down to see glowing chains heading toward him.

Goku moved out of the way and looked at Tobi, "Is this all you can do?" he said moving and dodging the chains. Goku lands on the ground and prepared to blast the chains away when he looked down seeing hands popping out of the ground. Looking down he sees Tobi's head popping up. Confused, Goku looked up and then down, "There are two of you?" he questioned.

His eyes looked to his left wrist seeing the glowing chain wrap around his wrist. Goku attempted to fly up but noticed that the other Tobi had a hell of a grip on his feet. He sees the Tobi in front of him rushing to him again as Goku prepared to counterattack. Once again Tobi phases through and the glowing chains wrapped around Goku in a similar fashion that the solid chains did.

Goku moved but noticed each time he would try to break out of this technique the chains tightened and grew. Tobi looked down as the clone he made as it forms into rock moving and binding Goku. Tobi then formed other hand seals as the surrounding sand compacts and creates a secondary bind on the Sayain.

Tobi looked at Goku as he smiled. "You won't be able to break this; it's my Chakra chains and my Compression Sand Bind Jutsu. No one but the first Hokage has broken this double binding maneuver."

Goku just smiles as he tightened his fist within the sand technique. He grunted and powered up. He begins yelling at the top of his lungs as his hair moved up and glowed. His eyes turned to a bright greenish hue as his energy caused the sand around the two fighters to rise up and move about spinning rapidly and insanely. Tobi could only watch as he looked at this warrior transform into something. He then looked down to see his jutsu breaking and cracking. "What? How is this possible? Does this person really have this much power?" he questioned. Tobi was pushed back by the forced this person exerted. He stood watching this blond haired fighter.

Gohan and Piccolo stopped as they felt Goku's energy rise up. "That power, it's my dad! " Gohan puts in more energy and rushes to his father, assuming that his father needed his help if he increased his power this much. Piccolo followed as he wondered what was going on, he focused and heard sounds of battling and mild talking.

Goku stood in front of Tobi as his arms were bent and near his torso. His legs spread out as the yellow flaming aura surrounded his body.

"You're techniques are good, but they can't hold me back" Goku said with a smirk, transforming caused his blood to become more primitive and revert to their original sayain instincts to fight. His eye widened when he saw Goku disappear out of view. His Sharingan managed to help him see Goku early enough to make himself intangible to avoid being hit by his fists.

Goku focused and continued throwing out one punch after another, but upon seeing his attacks doing nothing to this fighter he backed off and charged a Ki blast in both hands.

Tobi looked on as he saw this fighter forming a ball that he assumed was like the rasengan of the fourth

Goku thrusts his hands back and forth launching the multiple ki blasts. Seeing the blast go right through him Goku stopped, finding it useless. "Darn it, how can I stop him from being in that state, I need to get some hits in or all I'll be doing is draining my energy!" he thought.

Tobi thought of a countermeasure as he knew he couldn't stay in his intangible state for much longer. "Looks like I'll have to use the space time jutsu…" he said to himself. Tobi began disappearing as he used the smoke caused by the Ki blast to hide his move. Tobi then appears behind Goku his hand reaching out to Goku attempting to grab him and warp him into his dimension.

Losing track of him for some reason Goku looked around trying to sense his opponent. He looks behind him seeing Tobi near him with his hand reached out. Tobi managed to grab Goku's shoulder and he begins warping him. Sensing something was terribly wrong Goku moved on the defense. Acting quickly Goku puts his fingers to his forehead and used his instant transmission. Tobi stopped seeing Goku just teleport out of his attack range. "Gr, that was like the space time jutsu…but where did he go?"

In just one instant Tobi felt a swift kick to his stomach as he launched. He feels his body going numb. He was already weak from the battle and using chakra to summon nine tails. He feels his body sliding on the sand as he laid there gasping for air. _"I can't go on; if I do I'll actually die before reaching my goal!" _He thought. He struggled up as he moved his hands and formed hand seals to summon a portal so he could return. Forming the portal he looked over to Goku. "You'll regret this day, Goku, the day you crossed the path of Madara Uchiha!" Madara jumped in as the portal shrinks and ultimately disappears.

Goku looked on as he was about to head to see how his opponent was. He didn't want to kill him. He suddenly started to feel weak as he returns to his normal form. Goku looked up questioningly. "What is this? I'm not usually this tired after a small fight like that…" Goku looked up still breathing heavily. "What was that move that he did…I felt my body being sucked in…" After a while Goku felt his body returning to normal as he saw something bright far toward where Tobi was kicked.

Goku looked on confusingly as he saw the light appear and then disappear. He then turned his attention away, seeing two familiar energy signatures heading his way. He smiled as Gohan and Piccolo arrived. Gohan smiled as he looked at his father. "Are you alright, Dad?"

Goku nodded in response. Glancing at Piccolo he nods to show Piccolo that he had something to discuss with him at a later time.

After convincing the young half-sayain that what happened was nothing, he heads home for the day. That night while everyone was asleep, Goku met with Piccolo. "So you wanted to talk…about today's battle?" The two rivals talked about Goku's encounter with this person called Tobi; Piccolo looked at him hoping Goku would mention his lowered strength after the battle. He lets it slide and respects Goku's wish to not tell him something he didn't want to. As he listens, Piccolo thought back to what Goku said as he headed toward Goku's location, "_Will he be a liability in the battle with the androids…?" _ He thought.

**A/N 1**: As you can see I used Madara vs Goku and as you can see, it is goku pre-android appearance. I am doing this just because I want to and it is important to my plot. As I said above I used the character to my interpretation and I did all I wanted with Madara for now. As the title says it is an introduction/prologue so don't assume anything yet.

**A/N 2**: There you go, I know that I said I'd do one of the three I posted, but I wanted to do something somewhat original (you'll see what I mean once chapter 2 is up). I hope you enjoy reading. I will try to make updates weekly on Saturday or Sunday, no promises because I always put my life in front of my hobby: fanfiction writing.

**Preview**: Chapter 2

Gohan has defeated Cell and all is well, but what's this? A familiar Power has returned? Gohan stares at the man that fought his father. Does he have what it takes to finish the battle his father started? Find out next time on Desires of the wicked Chapter 2: "Finish the battle! Fight with all your might, Gohan!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ayline Valkier**: Well Chapter two is on its way.

**Madara:** *reads last chapters preview* Oh great you're putting me up against another one of those fighters?

**Goku:** Hey I thought it was a good fight *gives the classic Goku smile* How about we go another round? I learned a couple new things whi—

**Ayline Valkier:** Hey Goku save it for later, I got that thing planned.

**Madara:** *glares* you don't like Naruto as much do you Ayline?

**Ayline Valkier:** Guilty as charged

**Madara**: How are you going to be fair to the story if you're going to favor one anime?

**Ayline Valkier**: *chuckles* I'll try my best to but don't blame me, blame Kishimoto for not giving you a planet destroying jutsu or just a planet destroying move in general. And besides, some if not all your techniques have some basis from Dragonball…then again that's the vicious cycle of coming up with originality, it's almost always based on something else or inspired by something else.

**Madara:** not yet at least *schemes like a little devil*

**Vegeta:** Fat chance! We all know if it weren't for Dragonball you wouldn't exist.

**Madara:** *waves flag in defeat* fine…can we get on…*glups* to the story?

**Ayline Valkier: **Oh don't worry Madara; you got a bunch of fans out there. And you're not going in blind, even a ninja should learn from his defeat the first time. Now can you give the Disclaimer?

**Madara:** Fine. **Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan base story made for entertainment purposes only. DB(z/gt) is property of Akira Toriyama and Naruto is Property of Misashi Kishimoto. Please support official release of both manga/anime. **

XXXX – Scene change

"**Finish the battle! Fight with all your might, Gohan!"**

[A few years after Cell's defeat]

The world is now at peace with Cell defeated. Although the loss of the world's greatest hero was a heavy price; the peace that came because of this loss was well worth it. A short black haired boy rose up from the lakes water throwing some fish out to the grass. He swam up and smiled at his day's catch. "This is going be a good dinner hehe…" he said. He carries the days catch with him as he flies back home.

Arriving at a light yellow colored home the boy lands as he comes in carrying the fish. A black haired woman turned toward the door seeing the boy and the fish he carried. "At least you're faster than your father was…" she said with a smile.

Later that day the family sat down for a typical dinner…well typical for the Son Family household. Gohan scarfed down bowl after bowl after bowl. His mother looked at him with a smile. The way he ate reminded her of her late husband. She sighed happily and looked at the toddler. "Goten its time for bed." She said picking the child up and heading to the bedroom.

XXXX

While Gohan and his family enjoyed their dinner together, far away in a mountainous area where the dinosaurs and creatures roamed, another portal opened as an orange masked man stepped out of the portal once again. This time the man dressed in a black cloak that had red clouds on it.

He looked around as he smiled and sighed. "Now Goku, it is time for you to pay…." He said as he looked down at his hand. His fingers light up with chakra covering the tips with kanji on them. Madara thought back to his experience developing this seal jutsu.

*flashback*

Madara stands in front of many captured shinobi that he selected for the cause of his experiment. These shinobi had a skill of releasing their chakra out in mass quantity, similar to that of a jinchuriki. He rushed at the shinobi and puts the seal on their abdomen and looked at the result.

Madara then trained to focus his chakra to his fists and feet. "I'll be borrowing a technique, but it might give me a fighting chance…" he said to himself. He then glanced at the five elemental stones. "This may help as well…"

*end flashback*

Madara thought back to his last encounter with Goku. He remembered the wild energy that he saw coming off of this fighter. "Genjutsu may be difficult to cast on someone whose energy is constantly fluctuating…thankfully I don't have to worry about that too much…" he said referring to the multiple abilities and other jutsus bestowed upon him thanks to the Sharingan.

"With this I can put a cap on your golden ability," he said to himself. Madara then concentrated, trying to find Goku and teleport himself to the sayain for a surprise attack. He knew if didn't get a surprise attack; he would have a more difficult time placing the seal upon him.

XXXX

Gohan cleans up as he washed the dishes. He stopped and dropped a plate as it shattered into many pieces. "What is this? I felt this power somewhere before…" Narrowing his eyes Gohan heads out leaving the dishes. He flew and headed toward the energy he sensed.

XXXX

Madara looked around confusingly as he hadn't been able to find Goku. "It's as if he's dead…" he comments. Madara looked up to see someone coming down at him from the sky. "That…that's like Onoki's flight ability…" he said staring as this young boy lands in front of him. The sun was beginning to set as the two stares at one another.

"Who are you? And why are you here again?" Gohan asks, showing Madara that he was familiar with him in some way.

"How do you know that I was here before, boy?" he asks.

Gohan stared at this person as he remembered what the energy felt like back then. Even now it still gave him a bad feeling. "Your energy, I felt it years ago before the androids came…you're that energy source that my father went to check on…" Gohan said narrowing his eyes with hostile intent. Like his father, Gohan was normally a good judge of people and he was cautious in front of this person.

Sensing the obvious hostility with the boy, Madara doesn't play any games. Listening closely to Gohan's words Madara assumes that this boy is Goku's son. "So you're the son of Goku? Where is your father?" he asks. Madara knew to be cautious when entering this world. He didn't have time to see what the people were capable of.

"Why should I answer to someone whose name I don't know?" Gohan asks. "Tell me, who are you and what are you doing here?" In the back of Gohan's mind, he remembered what his father talked about before moving on to the after-life. _"Dad was right….everyone's always coming here because of him!"_

Madara let out a small chuckle as he looked at Gohan, "Well, if you must know, I am Madara Uchiha. Now where is your father?" Madara questioned.

"My father's no longer here. So if you wouldn't mind, please leave!" Gohan yelled demandingly.

"What is it with your family and asking enemies to leave?" Madara questioned.

"My father taught me to show mercy! He taught me to show kindness toward all living things!" Gohan yelled.

Madara had enough of this talk. He sighed inwardly disappointed that he wouldn't be able to use his sealing jutsu on Goku. He looks at Gohan and narrowed his eyes. "I'll ask you what I asked your father. Where can I find these Dragonballs?"

Gohan gave Madara a surprised and confused look. "What do you want with the Dragonballs?" he said narrowing his eyes once more. His experience with people wanting the Dragonballs taught him to be wary of those that came to Earth searching for them.

After explaining his goals to Gohan, Gohan gave Madara the same angered look that Goku gave him. "I won't let you do that!"

Madara sighed shaking his head, _"I'm getting too old for this..."_ he thought. He formed hand seals as the ground began to tremble "Earth release: Earth Dragon!" he yells out. Gohan watches in amazement as the ground began to form into a dragon as it rushed toward him. Madara assumed that this boy would be able to avoid this simple jutsu but he did this to gauge his opponent.

Gohan moved back and forth dodging it as the dragon continued to chase him, its length growing as it used more and more earth to extend itself. Gohan charged up a Ki blast. He yelled as he extends his arm out aiming his palm at the dragon and fired a wide spread blast, destroying the dragon into nothing but rubble.

XXXX

In Otherworld, King Kai stood at the edge of a balcony as he and Goku arrived at the Grand Kai's planet a long time ago (long time otherworld time of course). Goku hovered in the air training. His ankles and wrists were weighed down with heavy weights. He threw punches and kicks in the air, and although his punches and kicks were slow, all this training was increasing his power. He stopped looking at King Kai noticing his worried look. "What is it King Kai?" he asks.

King Kai sighed worriedly, "It's that person you fought Goku, all those years ago…the one you told me about…Tobi..."

Goku lowered himself down and rushed to King Kai's side. "He's back?"

"Yes…and he's fighting Gohan…"

Goku would have normally felt confident that his Son would be able to beat any opponent, but Tobi was someone that had techniques that were foreign to their world. "Be careful, Gohan," Goku said as he sighed. He couldn't go to the living world anymore to help him; he already broke the rules once helping him with Bojack.

XXXX

Madara watched with little surprise that the boy fired the destructive technique and stopped the jutsu. _"I'll have to go on the offensive…" _he thought as his hands glowed from the chakra building up. He uses his space-time migration technique and teleports himself behind Gohan.

Gohan looked around as he sees that Madara was gone. "Where did he—"Gohan couldn't finish his sentence when he felt a hard punch to his face, pushing him down to the ground. His body slid on the dirt pushing it up to a small mound. He moved up and shook his head, "Man that hurt…was that…instant transmission?" he questioned. He sensed Madara on top of him as he glanced up seeing the glowing fist headed down. He moved quickly using the after image technique to dodge the strike.

Madara struck down at the image as the ground beneath him shook violently. "A clone?" he questioned.

Gohan stood bending his arm and taking a fighting stance. "Looks like I can't take you lightly, no wonder dad transformed into a super sayain." He said.

Madara looked over to Gohan as he thought to himself _"Super Sayain?"_

Gohan's eyes glowed as his hair moved, there wasn't as much yelling as when Goku transformed. There was a slight grunt from Gohan as he transformed to the Full Power Super Sayain form. The aura was calmer than Goku's demonstration to Madara. His hair was still golden, but there was more detail and the hue was slightly lighter.

Madara took note of the changes from before as he thought to himself. _"What's with this transformation?"_ He didn't have much time to think more about the differences between the two forms as he saw Gohan rush in. The two engaged one another in hand to hand combat. Gohan was surprised that Madara could keep up with his fast pace movements. _"Whats with this guy? It's like he's able to see my movements before I do it and counter at the one second before I attack!"_ Madara tries to remain still so he could use his intangible state to avoid being hurt but he noticed that this new golden form was faster than the first and he had to act quickly before he ran out of time.

"_If I didn't take the time to recover then this would have been much more difficult to keep up with._" He thought as his Sharingan moved back and forth keeping track of Gohan's movements. He stops and passes through Gohan as he moved away from the half-sayain looking at him.

Madara knew that it would be difficult but he had to try. It might have been his curiosity with how the fighters in this world were powered, or it may have been a desperate attempt to gain an edge. Either way, he directs his chakra toward Gohan's senses as he begins to cast his Genjutsu on the boy.

Madara grunted lightly, seeing his first assumption to be correct. "Whatever he uses to power his attacks…it's constantly fluctuating and changing, I can't get in rhythm with his power." He said to himself quietly.

Gohan looked at him confusingly; he didn't have the behavior to fight due to his half human bloodline and his own mastery of the Super Sayain form to ignore the negative behaviors. But it was due to this kind-heartedness that led him to not fight his opponent at a hundred percent until something dire happened. "What's the matter? Had enough?" Gohan hoped that this person would just give up and leave, he didn't want to fight anymore.

"_He doesn't seem to be fast as his father, but still it's a slight possibility that he knows his father's teleportation technique…so it comes down to who's the fastest…Not to mention he's holding back for some reason…" _Madara thought noticing what Gohan was doing, willing to exploit the half-sayain's unwillingness to fight.

Gohan kept his eyes on Madara until he saw him distort out of view and got sucked into a hole. He looked on with confusion losing track of Madara until he appeared once again. He sees Madara in front of him as his hand attempts to put the seal on Gohan's stomach. Before his fingers could touch Gohan's stomach, a Ki blast interrupts Madara.

He backs off teleporting away. Gohan looked up to see piccolo throwing his cape and hat off. "Piccolo!" he said happily. "Hey kid, felt this guy's energy and then you powering up, so I thought you'd like a hand." Piccolo said smiling at his friend.

Piccolo lands next to Gohan as he looked at Madara. "So you're Tobi…or should I say Madara."

"How did you know?" Madara questioned.

"My ears aren't just to complete my face…" Piccolo replied.

"Super sensitive hearing, I see. Your world's fighters just keep coming up with more and more surprises…especially variety wise…" Madara commented when he looked at Piccolo's characteristics.

"This is your last chance; leave now and never come back." Piccolo warned. Madara looked at the two and considered his options. They weren't really that powerful now that his chakra was restored to whatever his max amount was now. "I'll decline that offer, I'll beat both of you. I enjoy beating someone hands down!"

Madara formed hand seals and yells out "Earth Release: Multi-Earth Dragon Jutsu!" Many earth dragons formed and rushed towards the two warriors. Piccolo and Gohan fired off many Ki blasts destroying them but more kept coming as Madara put more and more chakra into the Jutsu. Gohan and Piccolo drifted away from each other as they destroyed the earth dragons.

Gohan sees six of them surrounding him and attacking him all at once. He crossed his arms in an 'X' formation near his chest as he powered up. He flexed his body outward releasing his energy, destroying all of the dragons.

Piccolo kept flying away from the dragons while firing off Ki blasts. The blasts didn't hit any of the dragons but were suspended up in the air. He stops and stretched his arms out before pulling them in. The ki blasts moved in and destroyed the dragons. Piccolo looked around trying to find Madara when he saw a shadow behind him. He looked back to see Madara swinging a sword down at his arm. Piccolo yelled out in pan from his arm being cut off.

Gohan stopped as he heard Piccolo's scream as he rushed to his friend. Gohan got there just in time to witness Madara using his Fireball Jutsu on Piccolo. Gohan watched in horror seeing his friends' body in flames as it fell to the ground. Madara lands next to Piccolo's burning body as he prepared to finish off the green fighter.

"No!" Gohan yelled out in anger. The ground began to tremble beneath Madara's feet as he looked up. The sky rumbled with the heavy sound of thunder, lightning flashed wildly as if controlled by will alone. He looks up to Gohan seeing his body change and his personality seemed more hostile than ever. "What in the world are you, boy?" he questioned seeing how powerful Gohan's transformation was. _"Are these people with this Super sayain ability the jinchuriki of this world?"_ het thought. His eyes widened as he lost track of Gohan. He felt his body hit by a tremendous force before looking up to an enraged Gohan.

Madara was faced with another situation he faced when he fought Goku; the speed of Gohan's attack was so great that Madara had a slight bit of trouble keeping his intangibility to avoid injury. He teleports out of Gohan's range and takes a breather. "Damn it…maybe it's not worth it….maybe I shouldn't." He leaned on some rubble caused by Gohan's transformation and heard something rolling. He looked down to see an orange ball on the ground. "That must be it!"

He grabbed it quickly and teleports once more. "If it weren't for my migration technique he'd catch up to me…I'll use it to cap this one…" he said as his fingers glowed once more. He waits for that once second that he could catch Gohan off guard. Madara glanced over to Piccolo as he smiled beneath his mask.

Gohan stopped for a brief moment trying to sense where Madara was. Even though he didn't have access to his father's instant transmission, his speed boost from the second transformation was more than enough to catch up to Madara given the right moment and situation. He turned to his right as his eyes opened wide. "Piccolo!" he yelled out sensing Madara near him.

He flies at great speeds rushing toward Piccolo. He stopped seeing Madara holding Piccolo's badly injured body in his hands with a Kunai at his neck. "One move and I'll kill your friend…" he said. Gohan grunted and gathered his energy preparing to make a jump toward Madara. Gohan seemingly disappeared as he reappeared behind Madara grabbing a hold of the Kunai. "This ends now!" he said squeezing his hand. Madara then disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Gohan looked around.

"Back here…"

Gohan turned around and then saw Madara's hand stretched out heading for his stomach. Using his speed, Gohan narrowly dodges the attack as he looked down at his body, seeing three marks. "What is this?" he questioned. He looked up to Madara making hand seals. Gohan looked up to see a portal forming.

Madara turned facing Gohan, "My, my Gohan, you sure have a lot of energy…even though I only got three of the seals on you; you shouldn't be standing." He positioned the Dragonball over his eye as he transports the ball to his dimension for safe keeping. He then makes hand seals to open the gate. "I'll be back for the others, Gohan," he said. Madara remembered how each fighter said _Dragonballs, _so he assume that there'd be more than one.

"Give that back!" he yelled.

Gohan released all the energy he could and flew into the portal. He was too focused on getting the Dragonball to think straight. When both of them crossed over, the Dragonball began to react; it froze both Madara and Gohan in mid-air. The dragonball's magic caused an abnormality in the five elemental stones and Madara's Sharingan. Madara's body shook as he was electrocuted by the powerful force put on his body. Gohan was in a similar situation as he yelled out in pain. There was a loud explosion as the Dragonball, Madara, and Gohan are launched into different areas.

Gohan lands in a forest near a village that had a symbol for the Hidden leaf. He groaned as he blinked and looked up, seeing a young man with yellow hair. "Ugh…" Gohan lets out one final breath before losing consciousness.

XXXX

Back home, Piccolo awoke to Dende's hands hovering over his body as he felt his wound s being healed. "What…happened?" he asks Dende. Dende looked over and sighed. "What's wrong…what happened?" Piccolo asks worried.

Dende explained to Piccolo about what happened. His eyes opened wide as he didn't know what to say. "A Dragonball's gone to the other world and Gohan as well. Great…" he said.

XXXX

In other world Goku heard of the news from King Kai. "What? Gohan's gone?" he said looking at King Kai at disbelief. "What can we do…?" he asks.

"I don't know Goku…I don't know…" King Kai replied

"I may be able to help." A voice called out.

Goku turned toward the voice to see a man that had long spikey hair and a necklace that resembled the Yasakani jewel.

"Uh who are you?" Goku asks curiously. Goku sensed the man's power as he approached him. _"Man what power this guy's got…"_ he thought.

"I've had many names during my life time….God of Shinobi…Savior of the World. But I guess I'm now known by the name Sage of Six Paths…you can call me Sage…"

**Madara:** Wasn't too bad, but where am I? And that Dragonball. You're leaving a lot out that you could have easily put in!

**Ayline:** Shut up, I have an important announcement concerning that. Now, I know that the fight in this chapter may have been weaker than the first. I struggled with it because I didn't want Madara using the same thing as he did with Goku and the fight wasn't really my main focus with this chapter (to be honest I don't know what the focus of this chapter exactly was, I tried to make it about too many things). This may be my last update for a while because I feel I need to think over where I want this story to go. I will hopefully bring more explanation to what and where this story is going in the next chapter. As stated before the chapter, I do like Dragonball more, so I obviously didn't try hard enough on the naruto side of things. I left some things up to reader's imagination/assumption because of the whole deal with the next chapter (I.E what the seal Jutsu actually Seals and how it affects a sayain etc).

**Madara:** Not trying is an understatement….

**Ayline**: like I said, shut up. Anyway, I will be taking some time to figure things out and while I do I hope you enjoyed the two chapters for what they are. I'll be doing a bit more research, but I'm counting on the next chapter to explain everything to you. If you got any specific questions, message me. Until then, see ya. And it is Saturday where I am when this is posted, so it's still in the time I said I'd post.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayline:** Well it's time for another chapter everyone, I know it's been a very long time!

**Goku:** Very long time! You were gone for *looks at last update date* a whole month!

**Ayline:** I said that my life comes first and it's a hobby. I'll only write when I feel inspired to that gives me time to plan chapters on and off. Not to mention I can plan chapters to as much detail as I see fit. Not to mention I'm not forcing out any ideas.

**Goku:** So that means *thinks for a long time*

**Vegeta:** That means he knows all the details to a precise level compared to those who outline and update more frequently. And he doesn't feel stressed when writing since he rights when he feels up to it. You stupid clown!

**Goku:** *stares at vegeta* you don't have to be sour about it….

**Ayline:** *sighs* well anyway hope you guys enjoy, and hopefully this chapter explains where this story's plot is and where it's headed.

**Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan base story made for entertainment purposes only. DB(z/gt) is property of Akira Toriyama and Naruto is Property of Misashi Kishimoto. Please support official release of both manga/anime.**

XXXX – scene change

**"A new world! The new adventure begins!"**

Gohan lied on the dirt, his hair black as his eyes. He had reverted back to his base form during the jump. His body felt heavy from exhaustion for some reason, his head felt like it was filled with an annoying liquid that he just wanted to flush out of his head.

_"Darn it…."_ He thought.

He opened his eyes to see a young blond male to his right. There were two three others with the blond. His vision was still blurred but he saw another person stepped in front, kneeling down looking at him.

"Is he dead?"

"No…just exhausted and injured from the looks of it…but…"

Gohan moved and tried to get up. Everyone stepped back as they watched him. Gohan blinked a few times and looked around. His clothes were burned to a crisp from being electrocuted. If he got up, his clothes would have fell off, making it a very embarrassing moment. He took a close look at everyone around him. The people in front of him didn't seem like people he recognized. Their power was great; all of them had a high power level from what he could sense.

He looked at the blond for a moment sensing a massive power just radiating from his body. _"Whoa…that kid could give Cell a run for his money…" _ Gohan thought.

He glanced was toward the young woman to his right. She wore a grass-green robe. Underneath she had a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi.

Gohan noticed this woman's rather sizable breasts. He turned away, trying not to be rude. He looked up toward his left seeing an old man with long hair that reached to his waist. He seemed to be the strongest out of the adults. He was a tall man, very tall. The old man wore a green short shirt with matching pants. Gohan noticed the red cloak he wore over his outfit and the large scroll behind his back.

_"What's that for?" _ He wondered.

He looked in front of him and noticed a woman holding a pig…a pig! Gohan shook his head slightly thinking that this was all just a bad dream. He looked over to the young blond male. He was still surprised to see that this young man had this much power. It was unfathomable. He paid close attention to the young male, sensing something deeper within the boy. This worried him slightly.

The male's orange jumpsuit was the first thing Gohan's eyes looked at. It had a hind of blue and seemed like it would be fit for cold weather instead of the cool warm weather he felt.

After looking at everyone he spoke aloud, hoping someone could answer his question. "Where am I?"

The adults looked at each other for a moment. To Gohan, it seemed like they were trying to decide who should talk. The young blond stepped forward and spoke in a confident tone. "You're just outside the Leaf Village."

"Leaf Village?" Gohan questioned. There was a thought in the back of his mind that screamed at him, telling him he was nowhere near home. Ignoring the thought he looked around confusingly. It seemed that these people were kind-hearted, so he felt no reason to get defensive.

_"I can't do much with these wounds anyway…"_ he thought.

"Yea." The blond said. "What are you...? Seven?" Naruto joked. The young woman and old man gave him a punishing look as he stepped back, showing fear towards the two adults.

The old man looked at Gohan kindly as he spoke. "What's your name…?"

"Gohan…what are your names…?" he questioned cautiously.

Everyone took a moment as they showed a slight sign of hesitance. The old man looked at Gohan and replied

"Jiraiya."

"I'm Tsunade…" she said carefully.

"Shizune…"

The young blond grinned as if proud to announce his name. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the next Hokage after granny over here" he said pointing his thumb over to Tsunade.

Naruto felt a great sensation of pain when Tsunade hit his head knocking him down. "I told you never to call me that" she said holding a tightened fist.

Jiraiya sighed as he looked at Gohan. "So Gohan, where do you come from?"

"Mount Paozu"

"Never heard of a place called Mount Paozu, have you?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya, glancing over toward him. He shook his head sadly. "Nope, I've been traveling for a long time and I've never run across or heard of such a place."

Gohan looked down sadly "Oh…" he grunted slightly when he tried to move his body. Tsunade looked at Gohan's wound. It seemed like he was electrocuted by lightning. "What happened to you, Gohan? No one would have wounds like that, unless they were in a serious battle. You're a fighter, aren't you?" she questioned.

Gohan was shocked to hear that this woman noticed he was a fighter. Though he wasn't proud to admit it, he nodded. "Yes, I was in a battle." Gohan took a moment to remember everything that happened. "The last thing I remember was chasing this guy named Madara..."

"Madara!" the adults shouted.

Gohan looked at them confused out of his mind. "Do you know him?" he questioned showing a serious look toward Jiraiya and Tsunade. Naruto looked at the group confusingly. "Uh pervy sage…who's Madara?"

The situation was serious if it involved him. With what knowledge he knew of Madara, he didn't want Naruto being involved, especially since it involved the creature inside of Naruto. Jiraiya looked at Shizune as she led Naruto away. Naruto complained, demanding to know who this 'Madara' guy was, but Shizune continued to push him away from the group.

Gohan watched as the boisterous preteen shouted as he left. He looked up at the two who had a serious look on their faces. "I guess this guy's not one of the good guys?" he questioned.

"No he's not. He should be dead." Tsunade said.

This shocked Gohan for a moment as he wondered who he fought against, not to mention who his father fought against.

Jiraiya looked at the boy as he questioned. "Why don't you tell us everything that happened?"

Gohan thought for a moment as he tried to remember everything that happened. He looked up to the two. "What I'm about to tell you…might be hard to believe."

"Well you claim that you were chasing Madara, I don't think anything could trump that for hard to believe." Tsunade said.

Gohan sighed and told them everything, from Madara's first appearance to his latest. The two Sannin were baffled and bewildered. Magical balls that granted the collector any wish? One—no two fighters that matched Madara? To say they were confused was a major understatement. Gohan rubbed his head seeing the look on their faces. He left out details such as how powerful he was in the battle. He also left out the fact that his father and he were an alien and half alien. He thought it best not to startle the two more than it seemed he already did.

Jiraiya thought for a moment as he tried to comprehend all of what Gohan told him. _"This can't be true…a kid matching the one shinobi, who's only equal was the First Hokage? Magical Dragonballs? That sounds like something out of an oral tradition more than fact."_ He thought. He looked at Gohan's stomach noticing three odd seals. _"Never saw those symbols before"_ he thought. _"They always say there's truth in fiction…"_

Tsunade had a similar thought as the two looked at Gohan. She wanted to retort that all Gohan told them were lies, but the boy answered honestly and showed no deceitful intent. She sighed heavily. "So what do you think we should do Jiraiya?" she asked

"Well you're the new Hokage. You've authority over this kind of stuff!" Jiraiya argued, not wanting to be a part of this conversation any more. Tsunade rubbed her forehead as she thought of what to do. She had enough on her mind with having to treat Kakashi and Sasuke when they returned. Not to mention dealing with all the crap that the new Hokage had to face. She considered just leaving the boy here to preach about his crazed story.

She looked at Gohan as there was something about this boy that caused her to help the boy. "We'll get him recovered and then we'll head to the village." She said.

Jiraiya looked at her like she was crazy. "Do you see how wounded he is!"

"Do you question the new Hokage's command!" she asked in an agitated tone. Jiraiya backed off and raised his hands up in defeat. "Fine, fine!" he said.

Tsunade knelt down as she raised her palms out at Gohan's wounds. Gohan watched in amazement as her hands glowed green as he saw felt his wounds healing. _"It's like Dende's healing powers…but…"_ Gohan thought, realizing that the energy he sense wasn't Ki. He sensed a little Ki being used, but there was something else in this healing technique. He was healed but it took much longer. Tsunade grunted in distress.

_"This kid…it's taking a lot more of my chakra just to heal his wounds…why…?"_ she thought. Jiraiya noticed her disgruntled look as he looked at the boy. _"Just who is this kid…?"_ he thought. After Gohan's wounds were healed he stood upright opening and closing his fists. "Whoa…."

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"I feel much stronger than I did before…"

The two Sannin looked at him confused by what he said. "What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked. Gohan looked up quickly. He chuckled as he thought of something to say, to keep his sayain heritage a secret. "I just feel a lot better I guess. Thank you Miss Tsunade" he said putting his hands together bowing down in a polite manner.

Tsunade smiled at Gohan's respect toward others. Tsunade was about to ask Gohan what kind of power he used, but stopped when she heard the bushes bustling and turned. She saw Naruto jumping out. "Alright, who's this Madara guy!"

Jiraiya turned around and tried to change the subject. "Who cares, guess what? Gohan's coming with us to the Village!" he said. Naruto's eyes lit up like a child in a Christmas store. "Really! That's so cool!" He rushed toward Gohan and pulled his hand. Gohan watched as this young man's excitement reminded him somewhat of his father's personality. "Hold on Naruto!" he said laughing slightly.

Naruto stopped as he watched Gohan pull something out of his pocket. It was a small capsule. "Got to take medicine or something?" Naruto asked. Gohan laughed at his question. "No, just got to change out of these old clothes." He said. "Stand back"

Gohan pushed the button and tossed the capsule. A small exploding noise sounded. Smoke surrounded the vicinity of the small device. The adults thought it was some kind of smoke bomb as they got into their fighting stance. Once the smoke cleared everyone looked at the large container questioningly. "What is that, Gohan?" Jiraiya questioned.

"This? It's just a container capsule."

"Container Capsule?" Tsunade said confused. Gohan sighed for a moment. "It's a container to keep clothes and other things. I got one or two empty ones in my other set of clothes. I'm happy to lend you one." Gohan said. He stood up holding an orange colored set of clothes and went into the bushes to change. Naruto and the adults looked at the machine and circled it, hitting it lightly, checking what it was.

"Looks like a closet…" Shizune said.

"But how can a closet fit into something so small" Naruto yelled holding his thumb and index finger to the size of the capsule. Gohan stepped out now in a completely new outfit. He wore an orange gi with matching pants. Under the orange shirt was a blue t-shirt. The outfit was displaying Gohan's muscular physique. Finishing off the outfit was a set of blue wristbands and blue boots. Gohan looked at the group oddly when they surrounded his container. "Everything OK?" he asked questioningly.

He walked up to the container putting the purple outfit inside. He closed the container and pushed a button on the side. The container smoked and the capsule landed on the ground. Everyone's eyes were popping out of their sockets. Gohan chuckled nervously. _"Oh boy this is going to be one heck of an experience." _He thought.

Naruto approached him and looked at Gohan's outfit. He cheered and talked about how cool the orange looked on Gohan. "It's nothing really Naruto, this is same outfit my father wore. I wore this when I fought in a tournament not too long ago."

Jiraiya put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and pushed him lightly. "Come on, we're close to the village, you can ask him all the questions you want when we get there." Naruto nodded and rushed off. The group headed off toward the Hidden Leaf Village.

XXXX

The gates opened as the group approached the village. Everyone was surprised to see Tsunade accompanied by Jiraiya. The two shinobis on guard at the gate smiled at their return. Word spread quickly through the village as people gathered on the main road. The streets were crowded with people cheering for the arrival of the new Hokage.

"I'm so glad that the Fifth Hokage has been decided!" one person in the crowd said.

"It's all thanks to Jiraiya and Naruto." Another commented.

"Who's the boy with them?" someone questioned.

"I don't know, but if he's with the Jiraiya and Naruto, he shouldn't be too bad"

Naruto rushed in, happy to receive this recognition, even if it wasn't directly for him. He felt that he had a hand in doing something good and the Village was happy because of his deed.

Gohan looked around as some people stared at him. He felt uneasy as he just kept his head lowered slightly and smiled. His eyes caught a glimpse of someone in the crowd, glaring at Naruto. The look had such hatred. He wondered why people looked Naruto like that, but pushed the thought away as he enjoyed the listened to the cheers.

XXXX

Jiraiya departed from the group claiming to have some research that needed to be done. Tsunade and Naruto glared at him. Naruto pointed his finger at the old sage and yelled. "Right _research,_ you just mean you want to spy on the girls, pervy sage." Jiraiya yelled at Naruto trying to hide the obvious truth. Gohan chuckled watching the two argue. Naruto and Gohan continued to follow Tsunade. Gohan wondered why, but he didn't know any better, so he just kept his mouth shut. Tsunade stopped at the Hokage residence. She turned around seeing Naruto still following her. "What are you doing? Aren't you going to your home?"

Naruto laughed nervously as he rubbed his head. "Yea, about that, it's not that I'm not going home, it's just…" he looked over to Gohan who stood there patiently, not uttering one word. Tsunade knew what he meant. "I see. Well once all this Hokage stuff is sorted out I'll deal with getting him registered as a resident of the Leaf Village, for now, he'll stay with you" she said pointing a finger at Naruto.

"Oh it's no trouble, I don't mind sleeping in the woods outside…" he said, hoping his presence didn't cause any trouble. Naruto turned around and shook Gohan violent. "Don't worry , it'll be cool staying with me!" Naruto gave Gohan a smile that seemed so influential that he changed his mind. "Alright," he said.

Naruto jumped up and down in excitement. He landed and held his stomach feeling it rumble in hunger. "How about some dinner Gohan?" Naruto asked. This was something that Gohan seemed very hesitant about. Ever since his training in the hyperbolic time chamber he had gained a ravenous appetite similar to his father. He hated the thought of leaving Naruto with the bill. A loud gurgle sounded from Gohan's stomach when he thought of food.

Naruto laughed and headed off. "I guess that's a yes. Come on Gohan!" Naruto said rushing off toward his favorite Ramen Shop. Gohan followed him to Ichiraku Ramen. There Naruto began scarfing down the dish quickly. Gohan thanked the cook for the meal and began eating. The two ate so much ramen that the shop nearly ran out. When Naruto paid for the meal he screamed, shaking his little green frog wallet. "All gone…all my hard earned cash…gone!"

Gohan smiled nervously, he didn't have the heart to tell Naruto that he wasn't completely full but full enough. Naruto smiled, despite becoming penniless. "Come on, it's been a long day" Gohan just nodded and followed him. _"It's been a while since I've spend the night away from home…but not like this…"_ Gohan thought worriedly. Naruto pushed away all of the ramen cups and trash as he tried to make room for Gohan to sleep. The two went to bed as Naruto spoke to Gohan quietly. "Gohan?"

"What is it naruto..?"

"Thanks...for not looking at me like how some of the villagers do."

"Uh sure." Gohan was confused by Naruto's thanks. Curiosity struck him like lightning. "Why do they look at you like that?" Gohan asked.

Naruto had saddened eyes as he didn't want to talk about how he was the Fox's vessel. "I…I'll tell you about it later…" Naruto said. Respecting his wishes Gohan went off to a deep slumber.

[DBZ World – Otherworld]

In Otherworld, Goku listened to this man called Sage.

"Our worlds were not meant to interact. We are separated for a reason. Beings and Items such as the Dragonballs and tailed beast are in our respective worlds for a reason. But now that a Dragonball has crossed over to the world of the Shinobi…both of our worlds are at risk…"

Goku listened intently and while some things the Sage spoke of confused him, Goku felt that the situation was very serious. "How are they at risk?"

"Negative energy. The energies in our world are balanced, but as history has shown, negative energy has overcome the positive in multiple occasions. Both our worlds have an excess of negative energy…"

Goku looked at him confusingly as he wondered why this sage spoke of his world having Negative energy when all of the evil that plagued the world had been killed.

"I understand your confusion Goku; you're not to know of this at this time, but due to the events. Things will have to be speed up. What happened to you and your son concerning the battle you both faced was an unfortunate turn of events. I did not foresee that Madara would obtain the five elemental stones. Even if I did I couldn't do anything about it since I'm dead." The sage said.

"Then why tell me all of this?" Goku questioned.

"Because I have foreseen your world's future and you will not be dead for all eternity. There are things I can say and things I cannot. For now I can only help you by speeding up your training process."

"Speeding up my training?" Goku seemed excited and confused by the sage's statement.

"Yes, you will return to Earth, but not now. In the mean time I will offer you my way…the Shinobi sect. There are few techniques you will need to learn."

"How do you know so much?" Goku questioned.

The sage gave a light smile. "When you've existed as long as I have in the next dimension, you pick up a thing or two"

"So how am I going to speed up my training?"

"What would you say to a fight against thousands of yourself?"

Goku looked at the Sage curiously. He gave the statement a thought as he imagined fighting a thousand Goku's. His face cringed and his eyes widened with confusion **(think of movie 12. The look Goku had after he saw himself shot by himself)**. "I think I'd lose…"

The Sage laughed. "Your innocence and honesty will get you far. I can see how you obtained your future status. But enough talk about futures and worlds. I am here to help you train. Will you accept my offer to train you?"

Goku didn't know much about negative and positive energy and it didn't really matter to him. If he was given the chance to be trained by such a wise and benevolent person, he'd take it. "Let's get started…." Goku paused as his stomach growled. "On second thought, how about after some lunch"

The sage fell over in disbelief. "You Sayain's and your appetite…" He sat back up as he watched Goku scarf down plate after plate. "You may be the only one able to stop this horrible event." He said quietly.

[Naruto World – Next day]

The next day, Naruto and Gohan woke up and headed toward the Hokage's residence. Naruto was hyper as always talking about his friends and teammates. "I can't wait until you meet Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei, and Sasuke too!"

XXXX

Naruto stopped and hid by the exit of the residence waiting for Tsunade. Gohan was puzzled as to why he would hide rather than go to her and ask her what he needed to ask her. "Shouldn't we…"

"Shh here they come"

Tsunade and Shizune walked toward the exit as she complained. "I hate all of this. My body is sore and stiff. All I want to do is sit down with nice hot cup of tea…"

"Not so fast Grandma! Before you go sit down and go sucking down teas, is there something you're forgetting about!" Shizune and Tsunade looked at the boy clueless to what she should have remembered. "What would that be?" Tsunade questioned.

Naruto stomped his foot repeatedly, angered that she forgot. "Come on! Are you kidding me? You said you were going to heal Kakashi Sensei and Sasuke and Bushy Brows!" Tsunade walked off calmly. "Oh yea, I did forget about them."

Gohan gave a weak smile not understanding the entire situation of their agreement, but from what he assumed, some people were injured or sick. He turned his head toward the stairs seeing two people walking up toward the Hokage. The two men spoke to Naruto and the Hokage for a brief moment. The younger male called "Shikimaru" from what Gohan heard Naruto call him looked at him and spoke.

"So you're the new guy around here huh?"

"Yea, I guess. My names Gohan, it's nice to meet you" Gohan said politely. Shikimaru shook his hand in return and looked at him for a moment before heading off with his father. Gohan shrugged not understanding why Shikimaru looked at him like that.

Gohan followed the three to the infirmary.

XXXX

Inside the infirmary a pink haired girl sat down by a dark haired boy lying on the hospital bed. Tsunade stepped in looking at the boy. "May I come in?" The pink haired girl looked at the woman as she asked. "Who are you…?"

Tsunade just smiled at the pink haired girl. Shizune stepped in standing behind her quietly. Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of this woman that stepped into the room. _"Whoever she is, she's beautiful"_ she thought.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto yelled stumbling in. He stepped in front of Tsunade looking at her excitedly. "You'll never believe it! She's going to make everything okay again!" he said excitedly. He laughed looking down at the boy. "Don't worry; Sasuke's going to be alright now."

Tsunade stepped forward checking on Sasuke's condition. Gohan stepped in and stood by the wall. Sakura looked at Sasuke for a moment but turned her head when she heard the footsteps. "Who are you?" she questioned. _"Man it seems like everyone's barging in today…but…" _ Sakura blushed as she looked at Gohan. Gohan looked at her. He smiled waving his hand. "I'm Gohan, it's nice to meet you" he greeted.

Tsunade glanced at Gohan. She remembered her question about the boy's source of power. She was about to put Sasuke's treatment on hold for just one moment when she noticed the flowers on across the room. _"Those flowers don't' seem like they were pick yesterday. She must have been visiting him for quite a long time now."_

Sakura bowed thanking Tsunade for helping Sasuke. Tsunade smiled at the girl. "I'll just see what I can do." She said optimistically.

Tsunade put her hand on his forehead as her hand glowed a light green. Slowly Sasuke groaned and woke up. It was a joyous moment for his teammates. Sakura rushed in and hugged him tightly. Naruto smiled as he watched his friend up and out of the coma. "Sasuke!" he said cheerfully.

Gohan smiled as he enjoyed joyous moments. They were precious times that should be cherished. He was happy to be a part of this moment, even if he didn't' know them on a deep personal level. Tsunade turned and looked at Gohan. "Gohan, could I have a word with you?" she asked kindly. She tried to hide the severity of the conversation, but Gohan could see that it was a talk he wouldn't like.

Sasuke was tired and out of it, but he still caught a glimpse of this new kid in the room. His hatred boiled slightly as he assumed that he was replaced while he was incapacitated.

XXXX

Out in the hallway Gohan and Tsunade conversed. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Gohan asked. He was honestly clueless to what she wanted to know. All he knew was that the less they knew about him the better.

"What do you use to power your attacks? You don't use chakra. I didn't feel any active chakra networks when I healed you."

Gohan sighed heavily. He knew he would have to answer this question at some point. "I don't. I don't know what Chakra is, I don't use it…" he admitted. Tsunade looked at him questioningly. "Then what do you use?"

XXXX

Inside the medical room Naruto noticed how Sakura embraced Sasuke. He was reminded of Sakura's feeling for Sasuke and it bothered him deeply. He sighed and walked out of the room hoping to get Tsunade to heal Kakashi and Bushy Brows. _"Even after everything that's happened, she still…"_ he opened the door seeing Gohan talking to Tsunade

XXXX

"I use Ki." Gohan replied. Tsunade's eyes widened. "Ki! That's unheard of here. And if it were true you'd be dead! No one has that much life force to use to battle with it alone!" she yelled. With the door open Sakura and Sasuke turned their attention to the door.

"It's true! I use Ki…not chakra." Gohan's voice seemed saddened by the fact that Tsunade didn't seem to believe him. He glanced over seeing Naruto. Tsunade turned seeing Naruto standing by the door. She watched and noticed Sakura and Sasuke were at the door, watching them. Their eyes showed great interest. Sasuke glared at Gohan. He had already felt angered that this new guy had possibly replaced him, and now he heard that this guy used some kind of power that wasn't Chakra? This made his anger and jealousy grow even more. He worried that he wasn't strong enough anymore. If there were such a different kind of power source, he wanted to know about it. He wanted to know everything about it. He gritted his teeth in anger.

"If you're telling the truth, prove it. Fight me! Show me this Ki!"

Everyone looked at Sasuke surprised that he would make such a declaration. Tsunade advised him against it. "You shouldn't even be up after the treatment. Go back to bed!" she yelled. Sasuke ignored her, listening to his own building anger and hatred that rose in his body. "Shut up!"

Sasuke dashed straight for Gohan. He ran past Tsunade and balled up a fist. He yelled as he attempted to punch Gohan in the face. Sasuke stopped as he looked around. Gohan wasn't in front of him anymore. "What the!"

Tsunade turned around Seeing Gohan behind her. _"He moved so fast…"_ she thought.

Gohan didn't enjoy fighting at all, but it seemed this kid would not stop. Gohan could sense the hatred within him. _"This guy's worse than Vegeta!"_ he thought. It went against everything he believed in but he felt this would be an opportunity for him to show that he did use Ki and not Chakra. "If you want to fight so badly I'll fight you, but not here. There are sick and injured people here and I don't want to cause any more harm to them." Gohan said.

Sasuke grinned evilly as he opened a window. He looked down seeing an open area for them to fight. "Hmph."

Sasuke jumped down and landed on the top of a fence pole. He jumped again and landed on the ground. He looked up at the open window to see if Gohan would take the bait. _"I'll show him no one can replace me. No one will be better than me. I won't allow it until I kill him!" _ Sasuke thought.

Tsunade reached her arm out at Gohan trying to reason with him, "Don't, he's injured." Gohan gave her a reassuring smile that had become a family trait in the Son household. "Don't worry Miss Tsunade, it won't take long. And I won't hurt him too bad." Gohan jumped off and joined Sasuke on the street. It didn't take Gohan two jumps to land on the ground. He jumped down effortlessly. Sasuke was surprised by Gohan's jump. He gritted his teeth in anger once Gohan landed. The two were mere inches from one another as they stared at each other.

Tsunade imagined she could have stopped the fight but her curiosity about Gohan using Ki got the best of her. She stood by the open window watching the two boys.

Naruto and Sakura gathered by the window as they watched Gohan and Sasuke. Naruto was worried about his new friend. He didn't believe Gohan could handle Sasuke. Sakura cried out trying to stop the fight.

She rushed towards Tsunade and grabbed her trying to get her attention. "Why aren't you stopping them, one of them could get hurt!" Tsunade looked at her and glanced back at the battle. "If things get out of hand we have Shinobi to stop them…" she said.

Sakura was confused as to why she said that.

Naruto looked out the window seeing the pervy sage near the window, using his chakra to stick to the wall. "Pervy sage! What are you doing here?"

Jiraiya smiled and looked down at Gohan and Sasuke. "I followed the crowd…" he replied simply. Jiraiya didn't tell Gohan that he wanted to see Gohan's ability. He too was intrigued by what Gohan's fighting capabilities were.

XXXX

Word of Sasuke's recovery and the impending fight spread like wild fire. Every available Shinobi gathered around, some stayed in the open while some stayed hidden. The Konoha Genin gathered watching the two.

A young ninja looked at the two. His seemingly blind eyes focused on Gohan. Veins appeared on the sides as he looked at Gohan more closely. "So what can you tell us about this guy Neji?" a brunette haired girl asked. Neji sighed with slight discomfort from what he saw. "I don't know what this guy's got…but I don't see chakra flowing through his body. I don't see anything flowing on his chakra network…" he said.

This stunned some of the people around him as they looked at Gohan.

XXXX

Sasuke gave Gohan a smug grin as he looked around. "See all these people? They're here to see me wipe the floor with you! I…!"

Sasuke felt the painful sensation overcome his face. Almost no one saw what happened. Sasuke held his nose. He cried out, squealing like a girl for moment but he was in too much pain that he didn't know what his mouth was uttering. "Why you…!" Sasuke said. His nose bled as Gohan's arm was stretched out, a fist balled up at the end.

"What? Didn't you say you were going to wipe the floor with me?"

Sasuke grunted as he jumped up. He used multiple hand seals as he put his hand near his mouth. "Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" he yelled out. Sasuke exhaled as a volley of small fire pellets headed toward Gohan. Gohan just stood there as he grinned. He yelled for a moment. A sudden increase in energy blew away the fire before it could reach Sasuke. Sasuke looked on seeing this white aura surrounding Gohan's body. Taking this as a threat or some kind of attack, Sasuke took this fight more seriously. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them.

Gohan was shocked to see red eyes, similar to the ones he saw used by Madara. It was different, but there was no mistaking the red hue. Sasuke used another set of hand seals as he held its left arm down. "Chidori!" he yelled. The chakra charged in his left hand as Sasuke dove down. Gohan looked at the attack charging in Sasuke's hand. "An attack using a lot of power…but…" Gohan stopped noticing the flaws in the technique.

The adults were about to act but they stopped when they saw something glowing in Gohan's hand. Gohan charged up a Ki blast but held back some of the energy. He raised his palm out and shot the Ki blast. Sasuke couldn't stop charging down. He yelled and pushed his body down toward the blast, hoping his Chidori would break through it. Sasuke's Chidori clashed with Gohan's blast. The two pushed at each other but Sasuke noticed he was being pushed back!

Gohan still had his hand up as he pushed the blast at Sasuke. "Give up!" he pleaded. Sasuke didn't reply to his plea as he yelled. He forced the Chidori through. The Ki blast and Chidori explode. A large cloud of smoke covered the area as people covered their eyes.

There was a loud thump before the smoke cleared. Everyone was quiet when they saw the result of the two's clash. "This can't be..." someone called out. Sasuke lied on the ground holding his left arm in pain. It looked like it received minor but painful burns from being at such close proximity to the explosion.

Gohan walked over to Sasuke and offered his hand to help him up. Sasuke felt like his pride was dead. He had done all of this, and lost in front of nearly the entire village. Gohan sighed and smiled. He tried to say something kind to Sasuke in hopes of trying to be friends and not enemies. "If it's any consolation…you were good, but you've still got a lot of training to do compared to the other red-eye guy I fought."

This threw Sasuke into a fit. He thought that Gohan meant Itachi. He stood up filled with rage as his cursed Seal began to flood over his body. Gohan watched as Sasuke's power increased. If he wasn't a challenge to him before he'd definitely be a good fight now. Something about this worried Gohan.

Sasuke yelled as he dashed at Gohan. Gohan had his body in a defensive position for the first time in this battle. He relaxed when he saw a bunch of adults stopping Sasuke. One adult hit him in the back so he would be easier to handle. The adult ninja's cleared the area as they brought Sasuke back into the infirmary.

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at Gohan, awe struck. "I believe that he's fought Madara now…" Jiraiya said, still getting over the fact that he witnessed something unbelievable. "What was that? What did he do..?" he questioned. Tsunade's eyes were wide, staring at Gohan. "Yea…that kid may just be more powerful than us, Jiraiya. Believe it or not…that was Ki…"

Jiraiya looked at her like she was crazy, but the facts from the battle proved otherwise.

Naruto couldn't believe what he saw. Gohan bested Sasuke's best move and beat him. Naruto cheered at the top of his lungs. "I got to learn how to do that!" he said excitedly.

XXXX

Out in an unknown area Madara woke up, tired and beaten. He stood up and looked around, recognizing the location. "I'm back…" He looked around hastily. "But where's the Dragonball?" he questioned.

Madara looked on the ground seeing a figure forming and raising up from the ground. "Zetsu…." He said.

"Where have you been, Madara?" Zetsu questioned.

"I've something very interesting to tell you…and I'll need to use Akatsuki" Madara said. Zetsu listened to Madara's story. Everything he experienced seemed farfetched, but he obeyed his master loyally. Zetsu heads off to tell Akatsuki of the news of this _Dragonball._

_[End chapter 3]_

**Ayline:** Well that was a long chapter, for my standards. But considering I won't be updating as frequently longer chapters are a must.

**Sasuke:** Damn it! You better put me in a fight with him in the next chapter!

**Ayline:** *shrugs* I don't know what the next chapter is until I get inspired to write more, so until then you'll have to wait like the readers.

**Sasuke:** *glares at Ayline silently*

**Naruto:** *laughs uncontrollably* I can't believe Sasuke cried like a girl!

**Sasuke:** *glares at Naruto and leaves*

**Ayline:** Well that's it for Chapter 3. I have the plot of where I want this story to go involving everything. Now it's just a matter of careful planning. Hope you enjoyed, and please be patient for the next update! Kudos to anyone who notices what scene I tried to copy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Valkier: **Here comes another chapter of Desires of the Wicked.

**Naruto:** What took you so long? You're twelve days late compared to your last update date! And hey…*looks at his name* you changed your name!

**Valkier: **Like I keep saying, I write when I feel like it. And your point being? I just used my last name instead of first and last.

**Naruto: **Oh okay

**Valkier: ** Now onto the Discla—

**Sakura: **What about questions or some pre-chapter facts!

**Valkier and Naruto:** o.o;;

**Valkier:** I feel sorry for you Naruto, hopefully Kishimoto doesn't have you end up with her in the end of Naruto…just thing of how your life would be with a nagging pink-haired girl….

**Naruto:** *trembles at the thought*

**Sakura:** I heard that!

**Valkier:** Though, you got a point though now let's see *looks at questions or lasts reviews needed to be addressed* ah, found one. In response to Dragon Shinobi – I do not like Sasuke as a character at all. If there is a secondary goal to this fanfic it is to bash on Naruto (the show itself) and Sasuke's character.

**Sasuke:** What? You got to be kidding me! That's just being completely biased!

**Valkier:** Shut up, I already told people I liked DBZ more so they should have expected bashing or favoring.

**Sasuke:** But what about all the character development with me and my family and—

**Valkier:** Shut up I don't want this whole chapter to be a pre-chapter thing now. And besides, you're story and your brother's a washed down version of Vegeta. Call me when you're the last human in existence Sasuke, and then tell me how it feels.

**Sasuke:** ...

**Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan base story made for entertainment purposes only. DB(z/gt) is property of Akira Toriyama and Naruto is Property of Misashi Kishimoto. Please support official release of both manga/anime.**

XXXX – scene change

"**First Mission"**

The rain stormed and thundered throughout the Hidden Rain Village. Standing at the edge of one of the buildings was an orange haired male. He had odd lilac colored eyes that were like rings wrapped around each other. He was dressed in a black cloak with red clouds. The male stood, staring at the rain blankly. He turned his gaze over to the left seeing Zetsu.

"What are you doing here?"

Zetsu smiled and looked at the male. "I have some interesting news for you, Pain. I think you'll find it very intriguing."

Pain looked at Zetsu curiously. He assumed it to be news of a tailed beast. "Go on…"

Zetsu explained the whole story of this _Dragonball. _ Pains eyes looked to the side, finding this story too implausible. "Wherever you heard such a tale it's obviously of no concern to us. It'd only get in Akatsuki's goal."

"What if I told you a boy bearing great strength is here as well. This boy's strength is comparable to that of a Jinjuriki. This news comes from Madara…"

Pain turned around and looked at Zetsu. He never truly trusted anyone of the members in Akatsuki, save for his own partner. They all had different goals in mind. They were only his pawns and tools to gain the ultimate power. Power. That was what he desired; the power to rid the world of war and pain. His eyes shifted when he heard Madara's name. Madara had always given him suggestions in secret. He didn't know what Madara's true goals were, but like the others; he was just another tool to Pain. If such a ball truly existed that could do such a thing, it would greatly help in his goal for a world of peace.

Pain didn't know why and didn't care why, but he found himself drawn into believing Zetsu's story. "_Maybe a ball like this does exist…if I can get my wish granted, and then there will be no need for pain or Akatsuki. The whole world will be rid of the plague that is war!"_

"Where is this boy?" Pain asked. Zetsu smiled. "All I can tell you is that the boy is in the Land of Fire. Even Madara doesn't know the direct location. " Pain sighed for a moment a closed his eyes. Zetsu smiled and headed off, seeing his goal achieved.

Throughout the Shinobi lands, the Akatsuki members were on their mission to find other Tailed Beasts. Each member got an unexpected visit from their leader's hologram from. The entire group found themselves in a meeting once more, taking place at the large hands of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path.

Each member gathered on top of the finger corresponding to the finger in which their ring was worn. Each member was a holograms or astral projection images of their actual selves, through the use of Pain's Magic Lantern Body Technique. Some members argued about complaining that they were having fun killing people or they were still on the look for a specific tailed beast. Pain's image appeared, silencing everyone for a brief moment.

One of the members looked at Pain and complained."Why did you have to call us? I was in the middle of killing this bitch!"

Another member glared at him and argued. "Do you ever shut up?"

The two began arguing but their argument was put to a stop by Pain. He explained to each member about this _Dragonball _and unique boy_._ Some of the members laughed insanely, doubting their leader's sanity. Others kept quiet and ignored everything, waiting for this meeting to cease so they could proceed on with their current mission. One member had crimson eyes and looked about. He remained quiet the entire time.

After the members calmed down to some degree, Pain gave out his orders for the members to look for the ball. Many of them complained, since they had not seen the ball, how could they find what they've never seen?

"That's enough! You will all use your time to find the ball and this boy. My sources say the boy is comparable to that of a Jinjuriki."

The members argued about once more about finding this boy. Pain grew tired of their arguing and gave each pair a land to search. Pain glanced over toward the crimson eyed male. "You and Kisame will search in the Land of Fire."

The crimson eyed male glanced over to the leader and Pain gave a returning glance, as if ordering him without uttering one word. "Understood…"

The images disappeared as the statue was left unoccupied as if no one had been in the room.

Two members walked on a trail wearing straw hats with decorative tassels and torques. The crimson eyed male walked next to a male with blue scaled skin. He smiled eyeing his partner. "So how are those eyes of yours? Rested up enough?" The blue skinned man wore a devilish grin.

The crimson eyed male sighed looked at the road blankly. His eyes were heavy as if he had not slept in days. "Yea…" he flatly replied. His tone seemed emotionless, focused on the task at hand. Many thoughts ran through the crimson eyed shinobi. He thought about all of the people he'd encounter. He sighed as he thought of one particular person. _"Sasuke…"_

XXXX

Days have passed since Sasuke's quarrel with Gohan. The Shinobi continued with the repairs and missions while the younger Genin either remained in the village helping with repairs or sent out to missions of their own.

Gohan walked through the village getting small greetings from some villagers and some glares from others. Gohan didn't know why some of the villagers glared at him. Gohan frowned slightly and sighed while he continued to walk, looking at everything in the village

"Hey Gohan!"

Gohan turned and glanced over to Naruto sitting at Ichiraku ramen eating a bowl of ramen. Gohan chuckled as he walked up to Naruto. _"Does he eat anything else?"_ Gohan's smile turned into a frown when he saw Sasuke and Sakura. Gohan caught a glimpse of Sasuke's hand. It was scratched up and bandaged. Gohan waved his hand and smiled. He tried to remain kind and gave another shot at being friends with Sasuke. "Hey there."

Sasuke glanced at him and narrowed his eyes looking away. He was still licking his wounds from being embarrassed by a newcomer, not to mention his defeat was in front of the entire village's populace. Sakura looked over toward Gohan with an angered glare.

"What do you want?" she asked sourly.

Gohan chuckled shaking off her hostile comment. Naruto scarfed down his meal quickly and looked up at Gohan. "So Gohan, could you teach me how to do those things you did?" The young shinobi seemed anxious to gain more knowledge about techniques to improve himself to everyone in the village.

Gohan brought his hands up and smiled nervously. "I don't know Naruto I've never been much a teacher…"

Sasuke kept an eye on the two and listened in on their conversation. He narrowed his eyes wondering if Naruto would Gohan's student. He grunted slightly and kept his eyes on Gohan. _"If he fought my brother and he's this strong…" _Sasuke tightened his fist looking at it as he pondered over the strength he could achieve _"I have to get him to make me stronger!"_

"Come on…!" Naruto pleaded.

Gohan prolonged his reply as much as he could, keeping his awkward smile as his body heated up from the nervous situation. Seeing Naruto's pleading eyes, Gohan replied. "I guess I can try…" Gohan rubbed his head bashfully, wondering if he said the right thing or not.

Sasuke gritted his teeth together in anger. He stood up approaching Gohan, looking him with a serious intent.

Everyone stepped out of the way, fearing that another fight would occur. Gohan noticed all the people scattering as he looked at Sasuke with fearless eyes.

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

"If you're going to train Naruto then you'll train me too!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes as if demanding his right to train under Gohan.

Everyone was shocked by Sasuke's words. No one had expected him to demand training. Sakura interjected quickly, "But Sasuke—"

"Shut up!"

Sakura froze at Sasuke's remark. Naruto gritted his teeth at Sasuke. "Why you—" Naruto stopped when he saw Gohan's arm stretched out in front of him. Gohan confronted Sasuke. "Why did you say that to her? She's your teammate!"

Sasuke ignored Gohan's question as the two stood in front of each other. "You will train me!"

"Always letting that anger get to you huh, Sasuke? When will you learn…?" a voice commented.

Gohan looked over towards a white haired shinobi wearing a covering over his mouth. The shinobi had the forehead protector over his left eye, wearing it at an angle. Sasuke scoffed, walking away. The white haired shinobi grabbed his shoulder stopping him. "There's some news you should hear since it concerns all of you…" He gave Sasuke a serious, yet disappointed look. The angered Uchiha grunted slightly before remaining still.

Naruto's eyes brightened about this news. He rushed in front of Gohan and started shouting out one question after another. "So what is it Kakashi-sensei?"

Gohan watched as Naruto continued to pester on with the constant questions. He looked at Kakashi and smiled. _"His power's pretty awesome! No wonder Naruto spoke highly of him."_

Kakashi sighed and looked down. If there was one thing he didn't miss from being in the hospital bed all this time, it was Naruto's annoying questions. Sakura got up and stood around Kakashi waiting for this news. She stayed away from Sasuke, still hurt from his harsh comment.

Kakashi looked at the three Genin. Each of the Genin seemed anxious. Naruto looked at Kakashi, wondering what this news could be. He had his hands together ready to stretch them out in celebration if this news was any good news. Sasuke kept his loner demeanor and kept his glance elsewhere until the news was given. Sakura looked up at Kakashi waiting for the news patiently.

Seeing the three's full attention in the palm of his hands, Kakashi gave the news. "You've been summoned by the Hokage."

Naruto fell down, expecting the news to be some kind of mission. "You got to be kidding me right, Kakashi? That can't be it? I mean, you could have just told us without making a big deal out of it?"

Sakura was irritated by Naruto's comments. She balled up a fist and hit him in the head. "NARUTO!"

Naruto felt the full force of Sakura's hit. A huge bump swelled up, tears running down his eyes as he stuck his tongue out involuntarily.

Gohan watched Sakura's hit. It reminded him of his mother's tantrum attacks. His father may have been the most powerful warrior ever known, but his mother was the one to be most feared. _"That had to hurt…"_

Naruto gritted his teeth and yelled at Sakura. "Hey what was that for?"

"You idiot! You should take your job as a shinobi more seriously! If the Hokage wants our presence then it is supposed to be taken seriously!"

Naruto backed away and gave up his argument. "All right, fine."

Kakashi walked past the three and stood in front of Gohan. "She wants you to be there as well."

Gohan was shocked. "Me? Why?"

"I don't know, Gohan, but she does. I don't have time to explain, I've another mission to get to. It was nice meeting you, Gohan." Kakashi smiled and waved good-bye before forming another hand seal disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto smiled with excitement. "Oh yeah! If she wants Gohan with us it's going to be something awesome!" Naruto couldn't hold his excitement in any longer as he rushed toward the tower.

Sakura sighed before following. "He never runs out of energy…"

Sasuke was the last of the three Genin to leave. He glanced over at Gohan, and he stared at him for a long moment. Gohan looked back, showing off an equally serious stare. Sasuke scoffed and headed to the tower, leaving Gohan alone.

XXXX

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura walked into the room and stood waiting for the details of whatever it was that Tsunade called them in for. Tsunade looked up and noticed there was one person shy of the four she requested.

"Where's Gohan?" Her eyes averted from the three and glanced at the opening door. Gohan entered bowing his head politely greeting her.

"It's nice to see you again Ms. Tsunade."

Tsunade straightened some papers on her desk and looked down at the sheet on top. "Good, now that you're all here…" She paused for a moment, thinking about something. She glanced up at the four.

"You all will be going on a mission."

Naruto grinned and put his hands behind his head. "All right, Okay let's do it. Whatever the mission is, I'm psyched and ready to go!" Naruto pulled his fists close to his chest in excitement. Sasuke scoffed lightly, finding Naruto's hyper personality childish. Sakura looked around.

"But if we're going on a mission, why isn't Kakashi going with us? He said he was already off on a mission."

Tsunade sighed as she explained to the young Genin about their mission's circumstances. "You all know of the condition the village is in. With so many problems and lack of money, nearly all of our shinobi and higher class Jonin are sent out on missions. So you'll be going on this one alone."

The Genin smiled in excitement, it was their time to shine. Gohan didn't seem too happy about the mission. He stepped forward and questioned Tsunade. "Uh…excuse me…?"

"What is it?"

"Although I understand you guys need to do missions, but I don't think I'd have the time too."

"There's commissions Gohan"

Gohan frowned. He didn't care about money. He needed to go search for the Dragonball. Tsunade noticed Gohan's frown and wondered what troubled the young sayain.

"What's wrong?"

Gohan looked up at her with worried eyes. "I just want to try and find the Dragonball, before anyone else does or worse yet Ma—"

Tsunade eyes widened when she heard Gohan. She kicked the desk over, stopping Gohan from finishing his sentence. The four moved about and dodged the desk.

Gohan looked at Tsunade. "What was that for?" he yelled

Tsunade made up a quick lie for her actions. "It's an involuntary reflex."

Naruto balled up a fist and yelled at Tsunade. "Involuntary reflux my butt. You kicked that on purpose!"

Sasuke glanced at Tsunade and then narrowed his eyes at Gohan. "_Dragonball? What other surprises are you hiding, Gohan?"_

Tsunade ignored Naruto's comment and proceeded with the matter at hand. "So you want to search for this Dragonball, Gohan?"

Gohan was distracted by all the minor commotion that he forgot about mentioning Madara. "Yes, ma'am"

Tsunade looked down at the mission rank. "The mission was a B-rank escort mission. Someone important."

Sakura seemed surprised by the detail of the mission. "Really? Someone important? And what do you mean by _was?_"

"You'll all be joining Gohan in his search."

All three Genin groaned. Naruto looked up at Tsunade with childish eyes complaining. "What? We don't even know what that thing is! How do you expect us to find it?"

Tsunade looked at all of them sternly. "That's an order. But you'll do it while you're on your mission. Is that fine, Gohan?"

It didn't take Gohan ten seconds to agree to the stipulations and the four were dismissed and prepared for the mission. Shizune looked at Tsunade worriedly. "Do you think it was such a wise decision to send them off like that? Doing a mission is one thing, but letting them search for a mystical ball is another. You don't even believe in that do you?"

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her face, tired from all the duties she had to attend to once she became Hokage. "If I would have let Gohan go on his own he would have been lost. Besides, Naruto would have complained about not being a part of the search."

Shizune thought for a moment trying to figure out what she meant by that statement. Failing to understand, she gave up and agreed regardless.

Tsunade stood up and looked out at the window. _"It may be dangerous letting Naruto out for an extended period, but with Gohan along with them; he'll be protected to some degree." _Tsunade thought, worried about Gohan and Naruto. Even though Gohan was a skilled fighter from his demonstration, he had not yet experienced the world of shinobi combat outside of the village. What he did seemed to have, was great power. This great power could be a great deal of protection for Naruto and the others. _"The four will complement each other well, hopefully"_

She looked up the sky and sighed.

[Dragonball Z world]

On top of Kami's lookout, Gohan's friends and family gathered. At the center were the six Dragonballs. Everyone talked amongst themselves wondering if their dear friend was alright. They didn't know what exactly transpired, but what they did know was that Gohan and one Dragonball went missing

A short blue haired woman stepped up and looked at Piccolo. "Come on now Piccolo. We got the Dragonballs and we're here, now spit it out! what's going on? The dragon radar's not picking up the signal of the last ball!"

Chichi stepped up and looked at the Namekian angrily. "Where's my boy? He left without finishing the dishes and I haven't seen him for days. Where is he? I knew I shouldn't have let him train, he's probably off on some adventure."

Piccolo felt nervous and awkward facing the two wives of the most powerful sayains. He regained his composure and yelled back trying to use the anger to regain the attention of everyone present.

"I'm getting to that!"

Chichi and the blue haired woman backed off and looked Piccolo.

Piccolo cleared his throated and proceeded with a detailed explanation, starting from the very beginning. "Back before the androids arrived, Goku fought a mysterious fighter named Tobi. He didn't go into detail about the fight, but I recently had my experience with him as well." Piccolo continued to explain the details of his battle and some of Gohan's. Everyone was shocked that a fighter did such things.

A man wearing a fighting armor crossed his arms and scoffed. He had long brown hair that seemed to stand up on end for no apparent reason. "Sounds like both of you are slipping up on your training. This Tobi or Madara sounds like he's nothing but an insect compared to our power, not to mention a Sayain's. Using dirt and fire to attack enemies, pathetic."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes looking at the man. "Vegeta, you should know that not all fighters use brute strength to win battle!" It surprised Piccolo to no end at how arrogant Vegeta seemed to be, due to his Sayain Pride.

A short male with curved black hair approached Piccolo. "Well don't leave us hanging. How did Gohan go missing?"

Piccolo took a moment as this next part seemed to trouble him a great deal.

"Well? Spit it out!" Vegeta yelled. Vegeta had grown soft and there was a side of him that cared about those in his life.

"Dende witnessed Gohan jumping into a portal Madara made, chasing after him. Madara had the Dragonball with him."

Chichi sighed heavily and fell over, fainting. She was brought into one of the rooms on the look out to rest. Everyone remained silent. It was hard for them to come to terms that one of their dearest friends had gone on to the next life, but now Gohan was missing from their world?

The short male smiled and looked at everyone. "We could use the Namekian Dragonballs to wish Gohan back!" He smiled and looked at everyone who had a distressing look.

"There's a problem, Krillin. Even if I could get a space ship running we'd still have to travel for many days, and by then who knows what could have happened to Gohan. We have to find another way." The blue haired woman said.

Krillin frowned and sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right, Bulma."

While Gohan's friends and family try to find a way get him home; up above, Goku prepared in his own way.

XXXX

In Other World, Goku practiced new forms and techniques under Sage's guidance. Goku stood out on the field practicing making various hand seals and focusing his energy. He found the training idiotic. He stopped and looked at Sage.

"Hey I know this is all great and whatnot but, what's the point of this? It seems kind of silly."

Sage smiled. "Just keep practicing. Once the hand seals are second nature I'll show you why it is important. A little taste of what you will be experiencing."

Goku smiled excited from the statement. He assumed it was some kind of sparing match. Filled with a new fire of determination Goku continued on with his training.

King Kai stood by Sage. He pushed his glasses in keeping them from falling off. "While I appreciate you helping out my student, I want to know why you are helping Goku."

Sage looked at the dead Kai with a smile. "Each of our worlds has its own fighting style and unique abilities. Like a burning fire. It burns greatest when there is enough air. Put it in a vacuum without air and it will not burn. Goku needs to learn both worlds' techniques and comprehend how they work."

King Kai looked at Sage. It astounded him that Sage had taken such precautions. _"Just how much do you know about the coming events, Sage?"_

Goku walked over to Sage smiling. "I've got it." Goku immediately showed Sage how quickly he went from one hand seal to the next. Sage smiled and approached him. "Good. You sayains always pick up on techniques faster than some of the most talented shinobis. Now, I think it's time to reward you with what you'll be facing."

Goku smiled, happy as a kid in a toy store. He flipped back a few meters and took a fighting stance. "I'm ready when you are!" he yelled out. Goku's blood pumped, fighting someone that used completely different techniques. He put his mind at ease, clearing it and focusing on the coming fight.

Sage dropped his staff and bent his knees._ "If there's one thing I learned from observing sayains, I can't underestimate them!"_

The two warriors moved swiftly disappearing from King Kai's view.

[Naruto World]

Gohan and the three Genin walked toward their rendezvous point to meet with the client. Naruto turned around and smiled looking at Gohan. "So can you teach me some stuff now?" he asked.

Gohan had completely forgotten that he accepted Naruto's request for some training. He stopped and scratched his cheek chuckling. "Uh…how about we focus on the mission first?"

Naruto frowned, raising his hands up. "The mission is easy, it's just escorting someone. And besides if there's anyone that wants trouble, I'll beat them no problem!" Naruto threw a few punches and rambled on about how strong he was. Gohan laughed, finding Naruto's antics amusing.

Gohan stopped and looked around. _"Whoa…two large power levels…but where"_ Gohan looked around frantically searching for the two powerful forces he sensed. Naruto stopped walking and looked back at him. "What's the matter?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Gohan. He had such a serious face for a walk to a rendezvous point. Gohan kept looking around but stopped when he saw everyone staring at him oddly. He felt slightly embarrassed by everyone's stare. He rubbed his head and caught up to them. "It's nothing, just thought I saw something."

Gohan kept an eye out as he kept walking with the three. _"So they can't sense life forces…this is going to be troublesome…"_ Gohan kept his guard up. Even though the power levels were far away, they were still powerful separately. Their combined force worried him.

XXXX

From a far, two cloaked shinobis walked toward the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village. Itachi sighed as he walked down the path that led to the village he abandoned due to certain circumstances. Kisame groaned, looking around. "Three days of non-stop searching and you still want to keep going? Haven't you heard of rest?"

Itachi kept quiet as he continued walking. The duo searched all throughout the Land of Fire, searching for a unique boy. Using Shadow clones assisted them greatly, keeping their actions and presence off the radar. Their searched seemed fruitless as the only remaining village they had not search was the Hidden Leaf. Itachi dreaded going to the village. It reminded him of his brother. The only Uchiha he left alive. After a long moment of walking the two stopped, noticing some shinobi walking down the opposite direction, leaving the village. Itachi and Kisame watched the four, surprised that they had run into the Nine Tail's Jinjuriki.

Kisame smiled, grinning at Gohan. "So that's the kid? He doesn't look too powerful to me, Itachi."

"Seems that way…" Itachi noticed how Gohan seemed to be on his guard and searching for something. _"He's already on guard…he knows." _Itachi was intrigued by Gohan's alertness. He wondered how long Gohan had been aware of their presence and more importantly, how? He turned his gaze over toward Sasuke. Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. "Let's go. Move carefully…the boy is already aware of our presence"

Kisame looked at Itachi confusingly. "You got to be joking. No kid can pick up on our tracks that quickly!"

Itachi moved quickly, leaving Kisame alone. Kisame grunted annoyed by Itachi's calm attitude in combat. Kisame followed him nonetheless. The two hid within the surrounding trees waiting for the right moment to strike.

XXXX

While the others walked casually, Gohan grew more concerned with each step. Sasuke glanced at Gohan at times, wondering why he seemed so tense and worried. _"What's going on…?"_ Sasuke recalled the reason for their second mission; search for this _Dragonball_. Curiosity about this mysterious object crept up like a silent spider. His desire to know what this _Dragonball _was and what it did, grew. Sasuke stopped and looked at Gohan.

"Gohan,"

Gohan stopped and looked at Sasuke. Assuming he would want to cause more bitterness, Gohan started treating Sasuke like he treated him.

"What?" Gohan's tone had signs of pure annoyance.

"What's this Dragonball we'll be searching for? It's obvious this escort mission's going to be easy, but what about the search?"

Naruto and Sakura stopped and listened to the conversation. Naruto smiled, agreeing that it was a good idea to know what this _Dragonball _was. "Yea, Gohan. What's so special about this ball that you just _got_ to find before everyone?"

XXXX

Hidden in the trees, Kisame and Itachi kept their watch on the four. Itachi read the shinobis' lips, using his Sharingan. Kisame looked at Itachi with a grin. "So what are they talking about?"

Itachi closed his eyes resting them for a moment. "It seems the existence of this _Dragonball_ may be a true tale after all."

Kisame's grin grew wider. "So does this mean we get to fight now?"

Itachi opened his eyes, the crimson hues of his Sharingan slightly dull. "Yes, but leave Sasuke and the boy to me."

Kisame frowned slightly at this order, but he didn't argue about it. Itachi was the stronger one of the two, despite some complications. "Fine, as long as I get to kill one of them…"

Itachi and Kisame moved swiftly toward the four. While on the move, Itachi planned out multiple moves, preparing for most plausible and obvious counter attempts from the enemy. He used what he knew about the three shinobis to his advantage. The encounter played in his mind smoothly as he tried to predict what Naruto and the others would do. The only factor was the boy. Itachi knew little to nothing about the boy except his supposed strength.

"_A swift maneuver would work. He already knows we're near, so surprise attacks wouldn't work."_

Itachi rotated his hands. Multiple shurikens fell down into his palms.

XXXX

Gohan looked at everyone. It was obvious they wanted to know what the dragonball's powers were. He wondered if telling them should be a good idea. Would they laugh? Would they want the Dragonball for their own desires? Gohan's mouth moved, as he prepared to answer when he noticed multiple objects raining down on the group.

"Get out of the way!"

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura managed to dodge the shurikens. They turned around and seconds after the shurikens made contact to the ground they exploded covering the four in a cloud of smoke. The three covered their mouths and nose trying to get out of the smoke, but Gohan remained in the center of the smoke looking at someone in front of him.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked in a serious tone. He knew this person was one of the two that were tailing them.

Itachi stood outside of the smoke. He was surprised to see that Gohan was looking straight at him. _"Can he see through smoke?"_

Tired of the smoke covering his normal sense of sight Gohan tightened his fist and released some of his power, blowing the smoke clear into the air. The three Genin were surprised by Gohan's move and choked on some of the smoke.

Sakura and naruto complained about the smoke as they continued to cough and clear out their lungs. Sasuke opened one of his eyes and stared at the person in front of Gohan. He fought through the minor cough and looked at Itachi

"You…" Sasuke's voice flooded with the sound of hatred.

Itachi gave a minor glance at Sasuke and returned his attention toward Gohan.

Sasuke looked at Itachi and then glanced over at Gohan. He gritted his teeth in anger, realizing who Itachi was there for. He yelled in anger. Naruto looked over toward Sasuke and noticed Itachi standing in front of Gohan. His eyes widened, realizing how much trouble they were in.

"_Oh man…"_

Sasuke rushed toward Itachi in a blinding rage. He didn't think about using his chidori. All Sasuke could think about was killing him. Sasuke grabbed many shurikens from his pouch and threw the sharp weapons at close range. He kept his eyes on Itachi's body.

Gohan watched, noticing Sasuke's rage toward this person. He looked to the side noticing Itachi moved. His eyes widened when he saw Sasuke's Shurikens hitting Itachi's body, but the body turned into a log. He moved his eyes toward Itachi, seeing him behind Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted in anger and realized at the last second that Itachi was behind him, but it was too late. Itachi's body turned as his leg lifted up, preparing to kick Sasuke away like trash.

Gohan rushed in and used his immense speed to grab Sasuke. Itachi noticed Gohan's movement stopping his kick and prepared to elbow his face to stop Gohan. Gohan ran quicker, increasing his speed. He dodged Itachi's elbow and grabbed Sasuke, saving him from harm's way.

Itachi remained calm and looked at Gohan. _"He's fast…"_

Kisame remained hidden for the moment to observe this boy. "My, my…he is a fast one." Kisame grinned finding this confrontation, interesting. He wanted to see what else this boy could do. The large sword on his back moved and jerked about. Kisame smiled. "So you really want to taste that boy's power?" He questioned.

Naruto and Sakura watched Gohan's movement, amazed that he was so quick. "Wow…I knew Gohan was awesome, but holy cow!" Naruto commented

"Yea…who would have thought…?" Sakura added, still finding what she saw difficult to believe.

XXXX

Sasuke found himself above the ground, his stomach held by an arm. He slipped out of Gohan's arms and looked at him angrily. "Stay out of this! I'm the one that's going to kill him!"

Gohan was shocked by the animosity in Sasuke's eyes. So much hatred filled his eyes that Gohan couldn't see the light. _"What in the world is going on with those two?" _Gohan shook the thought away and tried to reason with Sasuke. "If you're going to fight him then you can't go rushing in like that!"

Sasuke scoffed and narrowed his eyes at Itachi. Ignoring Gohan's advice Sasuke rushed in a second time. Sasuke's eyes burned a bright crimson red. He quickly formed a series of hand seals and placed his palm down. His chidori charged as he prepared to strike Itachi.

Itachi watched, noticing his brother's increased speed since their last encounter. _"However…"_

Itachi easily read Sasuke's move and avoided the Chidori. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist, twisted it. The Chidori glow dimmed until nothing remained in Sasuke's hand. Itachi kicked him toward a tree. Sasuke flew toward the three, hitting it with full force. His body snapped and broke down. Sasuke struggled to look up at Itachi. He growled angrily trying to keep his hatred boiling.

Itachi looked at Sasuke indifferently. "You're still not strong enough. You don't have enough hatred. You don't have enough desire to over-power me, dear brother."

Gohan and Sakura were shocked by Itachi's word.

Itachi looked at Gohan, staring at him silently. Gohan stared back, ready for whatever Itachi did.

Sasuke struggled to get up but his body was in too much pain. He struggled to get up. Gohan tried to help him but when he got to Sasuke, his body and the tree melted away, turning into some black goop. Gohan glanced up at Itachi, narrowing his eyes.

"What did you do?" Gohan yelled.

Itachi smiled silently.

Gohan tightened his fist, growing annoyed with Itachi's actions. Gohan raised his fist. "If you won't' answer me then I'll defeat you!"

Gohan dashed toward Itachi and through a punch. His eyes widened as Itachi's body turned into multiple crows. Gohan saw the entire area turning into a distorted space, filled with crows.

"What…what's going on?"

Gohan was confused, he was sure that he hit Itachi. Gohan grunted in anger. He began to lose his focus slightly and worry over the situation.

XXXX

Sasuke sat by the tree, weakened and immobile. He watched helplessly as his body's previous injuries returned, doubling his pain. He watched as Gohan remained still. _"Darn it…!"_

Naruto and Sakura watched as Gohan just stood still, doing nothing. Naruto was filled with this unexplainable fear. He couldn't get himself to charge into the fight like he normally would. Naruto looked at Gohan confusing. "What are you just doing standing there, Gohan!"

Sakura looked at the condition of her two comrades. _"Sasuke's injured and Gohan's…" _Sakura grunted, noticing the signs. She knew he was affected by Genjutsu. Since Gohan used a different type of power, she didn't know if she could release the jutsu or not. Then there was the issue with getting past Itachi._ "I got to do something, and releasing Gohan's our best hope right now"_

Sakura was afraid, but a good shinobi and a good ally put their fears aside to help their friends. She stood next to Naruto. "Gohan's affect by a Genjutsu right now, I can try and get him out of there, but I need a diversion" she whispered

Naruto nodded understanding the situation they were in. He didn't like the odds, but when a friend needed his help, Naruto did everything in his power to help. "Don't worry; I got your back…"

Naruto and Sakura rushed in. Sakura moved toward the left while Naruto moved toward the right. Sakura was just a step away from touching Gohan when a Kisame jumped down in front of her. She froze in fear. Kisame drew his sword and swung it quickly in one smooth motion. Sakura's body was hit as her chakra was drained from the weapon. She screamed in pain.

Naruto stopped his attack when he heart Sakura's scream. He turned and noticed Kisame. Naruto looked at both Shinobi. _"Darn it! I forgot about the other guy. What can I do…I don't stand a chance against these guys alone!" _Naruto narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth in determination. Naruto was never one to back down from any challenge, no matter how powerful the opponent. This time would be no different, despite the overwhelming odds. "Well I can always try…."

Naruto put his hands together and began gathering more chakra, borrowing chakra from the Nine Tails. The more he gathered the more it became visible.

XXXX

Inside Naruto's mind, a dark, wet room was home to the Nine Tails. A large cage was in the room. Inside the cage, the Nine Tails sat, trapped. The Nine Tails opened his eyes. The demonic red eyes glanced around. "The balance is shifting..." The Nine Tails grinned evilly. He released more of his chakra for Naruto to use, knowing at one point it would aid in his escape from the accursed seal that confined him.

XXXX

Within moments Naruto's chakra became a mix of light blue and fiery orange. Naruto felt the power surging through him. It felt like nothing he's borrowed before. It felt more powerful and raw. _"What's going on? I don't' remember this amount feeling this powerful…"_ Kisame looked at Naruto and smiled. "Looks like the brat's learned a few new things since last time…"

Itachi glanced over toward Naruto, noticing the Nine Tail's chakra and how destructive it acted. _"This has never occurred in a host before…"_

Sasuke opened his eyes. He watched his brother angrily. He noticed Itachi staring at Naruto. Sasuke looked at Naruto. His eyes fixated on his teammate's chakra. _"What in the world are you, Naruto?"_

XXXX

Inside the Genjutsu, Gohan continued throwing out one useless punch after another. This frivolous attempt was tiring his patience. Gohan's eyes widened, remembering something from his old training. _"That's right…if my normal senses aren't working then it must be some kind of technique that affects the senses, and when all normal senses are no longer reliable then there's his Ki!"_

Gohan calmed down and relaxed. It took him a while longer than usual but slowly he felt the life force of everyone and everything around him flowing through the air. He felt Itachi's power, Kisame's, Sakura's, and Sasuke's. "Ugh!" He felt some kind of terrible, foul power. _"What is this power I'm sensing…? Who's it from? Whatever it is or whoever it is I can't go easy anymore!"_

Gohan focused and charged his Ki. Even though nothing seemed to happen in the Genjutsu's illusion, outside Gohan's body mimicked his movements. Itachi glanced at Gohan, shocked that he could move his real body. Gohan's body was engulfed in the bright white aura. It stirred up the area as the trees moved and the leaves flew about.

The white aura began to increase in size and slowly change to a bright yellow. Gohan continued pushing himself, finding it odd that transforming took this long when he had mastered the Super Sayain form. Neglecting the reason for delay, he continued on, increasing his power more and more.

Sasuke, Itachi, and Kisame watched as these two titans were putting out power that was incomprehensible. Gohan's hair flexed up slightly and glowed yellow for a short moment, then returned to black. Naruto's teeth grew, displaying a more ferocious look. Naruto's chakra whipped the area and destroyed the fields, leaving impressions that seemed to burn the grass and poison the ground.

Gohan gave one final push and tried to release all of his power. Both Naruto and Gohan's power released and collided, creating a brief sonic boom effect. Sasuke was blown away from the force of the two energies. Itachi released the jutsu and backed away. Kisame joined him and watched as a large cloud of smoke surrounded the two warriors.

[End chapter 4]

**Valkier:** Well that's chapter 4. Only real note I have is that I did take a long time with this due to a case of bad writers block. Even though I don't write often, writers block strikes in random moments. So enjoy it for what it is and please wait for chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

**Valkier: **The new chapter of Desires of the Wicked is here.

**Sasuke:** Finally! You better explain to me what the f—

**Valkier: **No need for that, the chapter's here so that's all that matters. They'll find out and/or be entertained to certain degrees depending on their own opinion about the chapter

**Sasuke: ***narrows his eyes* fine.

**Valkier: ** One note, this chapter is shorter than my usual, but it's focused mainly on one thing. I felt what occurs in this chapter deserves to be looked into and focused upon in its own chapter.

**Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan base story made for entertainment purposes only. DB(z/gt) is property of Akira Toriyama and Naruto is Property of Misashi Kishimoto. Please support official release of both manga/anime.**

XXXX – scene change

"**Clash of Power!"**

A large cloud of smoke filled the area from Naruto and Gohan's energy collision. The smoke swirled around the two warriors as if it had a life of its own. Bolts of yellow electricity shot out and surrounded the cloud, trailing it. Itachi landed down a few length's away from the two looking at them. He stared closely at the cloud trying to observe the two and see what they were up to. His eyes widened when he caught a small glimpse of movement from both Naruto and Gohan.

The smoke bursts out and dispersed into the air as the two rushed at their prey. Gohan was shrouded in a fiery yellow aura. His hair was still black but seemed to stand up slightly. Gohan's eyes showed no signs of actual control over his body. His eyes were blank and white as a cloud. Naruto was covered in a burning red-orange chakra as tails sprouted from his rear moving wildly. Itachi and Kisame's eyes widened as they saw the two rushing at them at incredible speed.

The two seasoned shinobi took defensive action. Itachi crossed his forearms together as Gohan came in with a hard right. The hit connected as a shockwave shook the field blowing the grass aside. Itachi grunted feeling the full force of the hit. It was nothing like any of the hits he had experience in his shinobi career. It felt like a giant hammer hit his wrists. Though it was just his wrists and forearms that took the forefront of the attack his whole body shook as the force travelled through every fiber of his being, numbing him. Itachi coughed out blood involuntarily. He backed off before the forced caused more harm than just a bad bruise and body numbing. Itachi tried to move out the way, leaping many feats away from Gohan, but Gohan's speed had increases exponentially. He looked back to see Gohan nowhere behind him but when he looked back ahead, he saw Gohan swinging another fist.

Acting quickly, Itachi used the Substitution Jutsu dodging the hit. Gohan punched through the wooden log like it was sheet of paper. Gohan looked around as his teeth gritted on each other. Once he found Itachi's location the half sayain blitzed into action.

Kisame watched as Naruto clawed at him. Kisame raised his large sword blocking Naruto's hit. Naruto's claws slightly pierced the sword. Kisame grinned as the sword shot out scale-like spikes that stabbed into Naruto's hand, despite the lively chakra surrounding him. Naruto pulled his hand back and growled; his chakra tails moved and attacked Kisame without pause from Naruto's injury. Two thin tails struck the sword, but was immediately drained into the unique sword; a third tail whipped around and struck Kisame, forcing him to back off.

His flesh was seared from the toxic chakra. He smiled and looked at the growling beast intriguingly. "Now this is something I haven't seen in any Jinjuriki." Naruto growls angrily as his fangs grew out more and the many tails combined into one solid tail. This cloak became a darker shade of red-orange as his power grew. "Now that's more like it…" Kisame commented. Kisame looked to his right seeing Itachi behind him. He scoffed seeing the Uchiha breathing heavily. "Hehe, what's got you out of breath, don't tell me that kid's an actual challenge?"

Itachi glanced at his partner with calm eyes. He gave a look at the beastly naruto coming up with a plan. "The boy is stronger than I expected. We won't be able to do anything if we keep this up. We'll leave now…" He held his hands together forming a hand seal. Naruto lunged at the two on instinct. Kisame smiled at Naruto evilly. "See ya later, nine tail brat!"

The minute Naruto's claws touched the two; they burst into smoke, disappearing from Naruto's sight and reach. Naruto looked over and sudden felt a tremendous force hit him in the face. Naruto's body slid on the dirt pilling up a mound. His tail propped him up as he crouched on all fours looking at who punched him. Naruto's eyes widened seeing Gohan looking about trying to find Itachi, but to no avail. Gohan's sayain blood boiled as his attention averted from Itachi to Naruto, seeing the growing power that emanated from his body.

XXXX

Sasuke leaned on a broken tree pinned down by branches and other objects, hindering his movements. He watched the battlefield seeing no signs of Itachi or Kisame. He grunted and looked around, seeing Naruto and Gohan in their power state. "What the hell?" He was baffled by their display of power. The way they stood there just angered him. He knew they were powerful from the looks of things and there was nothing in his arsenal that could compete with them.

Sakura opened her eyes feeling the wind blowing at her face. She sat up and looked around, bewildered by what happened. She blinked a few times and looked over toward the source of the blazing wind. She covered her eyes with her forearm but left a small area for her to peer through. He eyes widened when she saw Naruto and Gohan standing in front of each other. She yelled out at them, but the only response from her scream displayed as the two young fighters rushed at one another as their beastly instincts guided them. They attacked each other in a fury of strikes and clashes. The shockwaves from their hits shook the earth in the vicinity, causing trees the rustle even more. Bird flocks flew out of the trees headed back toward the Hidden Leaf.

Sakura was pushed back by the wind and slammed into the tree. Sasuke watched his comrade harmed due to this quarrel. "Sakura!"

He mustered all the strength he had to remove the branches and objects that hindered his movement, freeing him from his bind. He rushed to Sakura's side and held her up and fled toward the forest. His instinct as a teammate was to get her out of the area but his desire for power grew too great. _"I can't just run away like this!"_ He stopped and looked back at the battle, enticed by the showmanship of power. He found an area he could place Sakura behind as he moved closer to the battle, lusting to see how the battle would proceed

Elsewhere far from the battle Itachi and Kisame watched from a safe distance. Kisame grinned and touched his cheek seeing the area still damaged from the hit. He glanced at the battle and laughed. "Now they'll just kill each other…perfect."

Itachi sighed and looked at the battle, still sore from the Gohan's hit. "If the nine tails vessel dies, it dies. Then we won't be able to succeed in the plan. We can't rush in there with that boy attacking wildly. Look at how he fights, it's like he's drawn in by battles…lusting for them even."

"Two peas in a pod if you ask me."

Itachi sighed as he closed his eyes, resting them for a moment.

XXXX

Naruto and Gohan's physical hits didn't seem to get them anywhere; both fighters kept blocking or hitting back to lessen the damage. Naruto's tail whipped-lashed and strikes Gohan. Gohan tried to move back but the unpredictability of the chakra caught him off guard. Gohan's shirt was torn and his stomach burned from the hit. He yelled at Naruto and rushed at him, seemingly unfazed by the hit. The two connected and pushed at each other as their hands grasps the other tightly squeezing at one another.

Naruto's eyes grew feral. His cloak boiled as another tail began to form. As the power grew, Naruto pushed Gohan back. Gohan's blank eyes widened, reacting to this challenge. The yellow aura bursts once again increasing in size, giving Gohan more strength. Gohan stepped forward pushing Naruto back many feet before the young shinobi was forced to back off. Naruto growled as the nine-tail's influence strengthened and took hold of his sanity. The second tail whipped around with the first. In a blinding maneuver Naruto darted on all fours. Gohan rose from the ground slightly hovering as he gave chase.

Sasuke was shocked by everything that occurred but he was more surprised that Gohan was hovering in the air. He closed his eyes and looked to the side, wondering if what he saw was just an illusion of some kind. He shook his head and lost sight of the two. "Huh?" He looked about for a quick moment before hearing explosions.

Gohan fired multiple Ki blasts at Naruto; the blasts trailed him as Naruto ran quickly trying to avoid the blasts. Naruto gritted his teeth together and stopped. His tails moved in front of him lightening the hits from Gohan's attack. His chakra seemed to dampen to blows and disperse Gohan's Ki. Gohan stopped his relentless blasts and charged in. Once again the two were hand locked and pushing at each other with great force.

Naruto's eyes widened as he regained a small shimmer of control over his actions. "G-G…Gohan!" he cried out. Gohan responded only with a more forceful push. Naruto's control was but a brief moment as his demeanor returned to that of a true beastly fighter, growling back at him. Beneath all the fighting both were struggling for control.

XXXX

Gohan watched helplessly as his body was controlled without his approval. He had never witnessed his body go through this kind of transformation before. Was it another Super-Sayain form he had yet to master? Gohan dropped down holding his stomach in pain. "Gr...What's going…on?" Gohan let his hand off his stomach to see it glow a bright red. He lifted his shirt up to see some weird symbols and markings making an abnormal design. One of the dots began to glow brightly as if powered by some source of energy. Gohan felt his strength weakening inside.

"Damn, it feels like this thing's draining my energy, its making me use more power!" Gohan looked through from his inner mindscape as his body pushed out more and more power. "I got to find a way out of this form, but how? If I keep putting out more energy the entire planet could blow up if my body's not in control!"

Gohan's hope lied in Naruto, the very person his body was fighting against. "I don't know why his power is so evil, but it looks like there's no other choice but to hope that Naruto can knock me out before anything more devastating happens!"

Gohan's torso began to lit up just like inside. The bright red shined through the struggle. The collision of Gohan and Naruto's power caused their energy's to grind at each other. The bright yellow and the red orange gave way to a light orange.

XXXX

Naruto looked up at the cage which held the fox that caused him so much grief since the day he was born. Unlike the few times before where he was free to roam in the damp room, this time he stood bound and suffocated under the mass amount of chakra coming from the nine tails' cage. The room was filled with red clouds of chakra smoke. Naruto felt the small sea of chakra moving under his foot. He tried to move but to no avail, his body was wrapped and encased in bubbling chakra. Naruto gritted his teeth and looked up at the demon.

"Hey you stupid fox, what's the deal? Let me go!"

Naruto glanced up looking passed the smoke and the floating bits of chakra in the air to see a huge eye looking down at him. He froze seeing a different look to the demons eyes, one that he had never seen before.

"Uh…"

"Just sit back and relax boy. It's been too many long centuries since I've felt the world plagued with this kind of negative energy."

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger and yelled at the fox.

"Well I don't know what you're talking about and I don'tcare if things are positive or negative just give me my body back!"

The fox chuckled at Naruto's demand.

"You foolish child, do you really think you can handle a Ki user?"

Naruto paused, surprised that the fox knew about what Gohan used.

Annoyed by the boy's questions during the combat, the nine tailed fox encased whole body into in chakra to keep him still and quiet.

XXXX

Gohan and Naruto continued to push at one another, but slowly and surely it seemed that Naruto was beginning to win in this struggle. Gohan's hands, despite his high tolerance to pain or damage was searing away at the toxic chakra's touch. Gohan backed off and charged two Ki blasts in his palms. Naruto reacted quickly and blitzed behind Gohan and struck him with the two tails. Gohan was knocked back, eating dirt as he slid on the ground.

Gohan got up and looked up seeing Naruto clawing at him with a chakra claw. Gohan flipped back and put his palms behind one another and raised it to his forehead. Ki began gathering at the palm and glowed brightly. Bolts of electricity circled the charge as the Ki continued growing in power.

Naruto stopped, taking interest in what Gohan did. Naruto's body was numbing and becoming nothing but a dead weight due to the prolonged use of the demon's chakra. Naruto raised his right hand as purple chakra began to form in his hand, taking a sphere-like shape.

Sasuke watched with extreme fascination at both of their techniques. He glanced at Naruto's the longest, finding it strikingly similar to his chidori in some aspects. "When did he learn how do to that? And just what kind of battle has this become!" He looked back and forth seeing both fighters gathering as much power as possible into their attacks. The clouds around them began to darken and thunder reacting to the two's immense display of power. As Naruto's rasengan formed, a third tail began to sprout. His cloak got large and began taking shape of some beastly creature. The black circles around his eyes grew more apparent.

The purple rasengan grew into a rather large size, much large that any other he had formed in the past. It began to take the shape of a large basketball. The two were still as if waiting for the other to make the first move. A final bird left the trees, signaling both to attack. Gohan thrusts his hands forward and fired a huge blast. Naruto rushed in putting his rasengan at the front. The two attacks clashed immediately as they pushed at one another. Sparks ignited as the yellow Ki grinded against the purple chakra.

Naruto pushed on and used the rasengan as a reflector to get closer toward Gohan. The rasengan was dispersing the beam pushing it in the middle. The reflected shots destroyed the surrounding area with minimal effort. Naruto's three tails grew in size and whipped about, like an animal in the thrill of combat.

XXXX

Back at the Konoha village, Tsunade groaned at the sight of more paperwork. She sighed and took a glance outside, hoping some pleasant scenery would brighten her mundane work. Her calm eyes grew deeply concerned at the sight of storming clouds. She narrowed her eyes when she caught a glimpse of the bright red-orange tails. Alarmed by the apparent danger Tsunade called for a unique ANBU. Within minutes the Anbu stood in front of her desk.

The Anbu stood, wearing the standard clothing of Anbu, with slight alterations. He had a cat mask with green and red décor. "You called, Lady Hokage?"

She moved aside showing the Anbu the obvious flailing of the red-orange tails. He gasps at the sight and nodded his head understanding the situation. "Understood," The Anbu leaves her office heading toward the battle.

XXXX

Back on the battlefield, Naruto closed in on Gohan. The rasengan was pushing through the beam. It seemed like Naruto was just one more push away from hitting Gohan. Gohan held his ground and put more power into the blast pushing Naruto back. The dot on Gohan's stomach began to glow bright as the sun. The red shined with life as Gohans' body began to glow red. Naruto growled angrily as he was continually pushed back.

Sasuke covered his eyes from the bright shine coming off of Gohan's body. The wind and shockwaves obliterated the area, sending Sasuke flying. The ground began to crumble at the power struggle between the two.

The two fighters growled equally as their inhuman instincts shot into overdrive. Gohan yelled out as his blank eyes stared at Naruto angrily. His power grew and his hair stood up on end. Electricity began bolting about his body and the aura that surrounded him. With one final yell and one final release, a vast explosion of energy surrounded the two as it surrounded the area rising up.

The Anbu stopped by the vicinity of the field and gazed upon the explosion in awe. _"What in the world happened…? That's not the nine-tails' doing!"_

[Chapter 5 end]

**Valkier:** Well that's chapter 5, focused mostly on the fight. Some fights I feel can be included with progression of plot, and some I feel need their own chapter hence why this is shorter than the recent updates I've done.

For those that are wondering power-scale.

I'm going by 3's, so mastered ssj is equal to 3 tails, ssj2 equal to 6, and ssj3 equal to 9.

As with all shows everyone has that unknown reserve, that extra push so the scale can vary from one battle to another. Demon chakra has obviously gained a boost due to the negative energy, so that's the reason this scale works in my story. And later on the scale may be revised since characters will become more powerful.

And another note, Gohan is using False Ssj if anyone got confused at any point. He does not use any other actual forms but does takes a false ssj2 form at the end.

**Unknown:** Now I'm so fickle because of you, Valkier. Now I have two choices instead of one, whatever shall I do about this predicament?

**Valkier: **Well you'll know what I keep saying; wait like all of the others. Now a question to the readers, this story is going to be interactive starting from this point, the degree of interactivity will vary but here's the first. What's the most random or ironic area the Dragon Ball should be found? I'm not that knowledgeable on locations in the Naruto world so some suggestions and a little brainstorming might give an exciting result when that point comes. To save from spoilers, message me the location on the subject in a message, comments in the body of the message are welcome but un-needed, I just want location names and I'll research/brainstorm on my own.

Until next time, enjoy Chapter 5 for what it is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Valkier:** Well here's this month's chapter.

**Cat Mask Anbu:** Well that's good.

**Valkier:** ….um why are you the only one on this pre-chapter thing.

**CMA:** Most of the mains are busy, *refers to last chapter*

**Valkier:** Oh yea…right. Well anyway, onto the Disclaimer!

**CMA:** Fine

**Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan base story made for entertainment purposes only. DB(z/gt) is property of Akira Toriyama and Naruto is Property of Misashi Kishimoto. Please support official release of both manga/anime.**

XXXX – Scene change

"**Truth's revealed! Confinement?"**

The massive explosion of energy was great, but brief. The illuminating shine from the explosion shined brightly, blinding those around the vicinity. Sasuke averted his eyes from the brightness, grunting in pain due to his sensitive eyes. He opened his eyes and stared at the gigantic smoking crater caused by the explosion. Being so close to explosion gave him such a rush. His heart pounded like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke stared at the center of the crater.

His curiosity grew as the sheer size hypnotized him. Sasuke slowly approached the crater seeing the spewing smoke at the center. _"Just what are those two…? How could someone do all of this?"_ Sasuke looked up glancing at the destruction from the battle. He looked back at the crater. _"Or are they even human at all…"_

Sasuke gritted his teeth, remembering nearly everything he was able to see with his Sharingan. He moved forward preparing to jump into the crater.

"Stop!"

A Kunai embedded itself on the edge of the crater. Sasuke glanced toward the direction the Kunai came from. His eyes widened when he saw a Konoha Anbu. He watched as the Anbu pressed his hands together. Within moments two long wooden trunks bursts out of the smoke, holding Gohan and Naruto. The two were put on the ground next to the Anbu. The Anbu looked down at the two, wondering which caused the majority of the destruction.. _"Thank god there weren't any innocent people around…"_ He noticed faint signs of breathing. He smiled under his mask, glad that none of them were dead.

The Anbu gave a quick glance around the area. There was an uneasiness flowing through his stomach, as if he knew they were being watched by someone or something. _"I got to get these kids out of here…"_

XXXX

Hidden within the trees, Itachi and Kisame watched as the Anbu pulled the two out of the crater. Kisame grinned evilly, taking high interest in the Anbu's unique ability. "Looks like things have gotten more interesting."

Itachi looked at the Anbu carefully, studying him. "Hmm…" Itachi considered their options, which were slim to say the least. He was still injured from Gohan's attack. He closed his eyes briefly and looked at Kisame. "We're leaving."

Kisame's eyes widen as he looked at Itachi confusingly, but he soon understood his reasons. He scoffed slightly and smiled. "Fine,"

The two took their leave heading out of the area. Itachi gave on final glance behind, looking toward the battlefield. He sighed and continued on course. As they left Itachi notice something behind them near where they hid. His thoughts pondered on who or what watched and followed them. He shook his head noticing the apparent signs, realizing who it was. He resumed his empty stare toward his next destination.

XXXX

Sasuke slowly approached his two comrades looking at them with stunned eyes. He still couldn't believe what he saw. Both Gohan and Naruto were fighting in a way that he couldn't even begin to dream of achieving. He gritted his teeth angrily grunting at the mere sight of their battered bodies as if their wounds were badges of honor.

"_How can they fight like that and to this extent?" _

He looked over at Naruto. _"When did he get so strong? How long has he had this power…?"_ Sasuke gritted his teeth so hard it felt like they were going to break from the sheer force produced. He sighed, but as he exhaled, his body shook. He looked up at the Anbu.

"A-a-are they OK…?" he asked stuttering slightly holding back his anger.

The Anbu looked at him, noticing the anger gushing out of the young Shinobi. He gave quick response, aiming to keep his identity a secret. "Yes. Get your other member; we're going back to the village."

Sasuke's eyes widened briefly. He was brushed off so quickly. All he wanted to know was how his comrades were doing yet his words were brushed off like meaningless dust. He narrowed his eyes distastefully before obeying the shinobi's command.

XXXX

While Sasuke retrieved Sakura, the Anbu took a closer look at the two wounded warriors. He checked on Naruto's condition first, kneeling close to his body. Naruto's skin was burned. His skin had turned to a burnt sienna hue. The majority of his outfit was burned on the right side. The left side had little of what remained of Naruto's original outfit. His body had so many apparent wounds, it seemed impossible that he'd have signs of life after what happened.

"Just what kind of battle occurred here…?" The Anbu surveyed the field finding it difficult to believe there was so much destruction. He swallowed and exhaled slowly. He had much experience witnessing destruction from battles in his career as a Shinobi, so why did he feel so nervous? Piles of dirt and rock lay about, covering the once green grass. Large areas where grass used to flourish were now turned into new, disorganized pathways. Holes from Gohan's Ki blasts littered the field. The Anbu sighed heavily and looked at Gohan.

Gohan's condition seemed detrimentally worse compared to Naruto's. His shirt was completely blown off of his body. His pants were dirty and torn as if he went through a shredder. His body had so many bruises the seasoned Shinobi lost count. It seemed like no area of his body escaped harm's way. The Anbu was astounded that he was still alive. _"Whatever that explosion was, it looks like he was at the center of it…"_

The Anbu whistled loudly. A small pigeon landed near the Anbu. He pulled out a small sheet of paper and began scribbling notes on it.

XXXX

Sasuke walked through the forests quickly, all the while obsessing over what he saw. The recent event was like a bad movie burned into his eyes. He narrowed his eyes as each move and each technique repeated itself.

Sasuke stopped and rested for a moment, hitting the nearest tree. His body shook so violently. His body felt heavy as he felt the wave of sadness overcome him. _"I won't be able to beat him like this…I can't!"_ His brother's words repeated in his mind. He didn't have enough hate. No matter what he did, no matter how much he despised Itachi, it just wasn't enough!

Sasuke sighed heavily trying to regain his composure and calm collective personality. He found Sakura still unconscious, surprisingly. Sasuke grabbed her swinging an arm over his neck as he exits the forest. He glanced up to see the Anbu releasing a small pigeon that had a small note attached to one of its foot. The Anbu looked at Sasuke as he grabbed Gohan and Naruto. "Let's go."

XXXX

As the five left, the wind blew against the forest. One of the trees began to shape into some kind of form as it rose. The shape became whole as half of a man appeared blended into the tree's trunk. The man's skin was black as a shadow. The man's yellow eye stared at the five, smiling to himself.

His body blends in with the tree once more, leaving the area.

XXXX

Gohan lied in the hospital bed, barely awake. He felt his once exposed body covered. Gohan opened his eyes slowly and saw the bright light on the ceiling shining down on his eyes. He blinked a few times so that his eyes would adjust to the light. Gohan looked around the room.

"We're back in the Hidden Leaf Village…"

Gohan glanced down seeing his body bandaged up like some kind of mummy. He looked around the room and noticed there was a curtain separating his space from another. Gohan attempted to get up, but it was pointless. His body was heavy and sore. "Better let my body heal up…"

Having this moment to himself, Gohan thought back to the events prior to waking up in the infirmary. He stared out the small window to his right as he looked at the clouds drifting by. Flashes of what occurred returned slowly. Gohan remembered how it felt being stuck, watching his body as he was helpless to stop himself. His eyes widened when he remembered who he fought against.

He glanced to the bed next to his, realizing who lied next to him.

"Don't tell me—I"

Gohan flung out of his bed despite all the pain and pushed the curtain aside, seeing a sleeping Naruto. Gohan sighed; relieved to see Naruto still alive, but he soon frowned at the condition Naruto was in. Unlike Gohan, Naruto had casts and heavier amounts of bandages.

Gohan sighed heavily, feeling guilty for what happened to Naruto despite what happened with his power. He sat down on the bed and looked down at the floor pondering on what to do next.

The door opened, catching Gohan's attention. He watched as Tsunade walked in with a serious look on her face. Tsunade approached the end of Gohan's bed looking at him. "Why are you up? I'd guess you'd be sleeping like the knucklehead over there." She commented pointing at Naruto.

Gohan was surprised by her words, mistaking her serious look. Gohan sighed and looked at her. "I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I started thinking about what happened."

Tsunade looked at him curiously, "What do you remember, Gohan? It's rare in any person to show any kind of strength displayed from the damage done."

Gohan sighed, knowing his secret was coming out one way or another. He closed his eyes trying to recall what he could. He thought about what she would say if he told her the _complete_ truth. _"If they find out I'm some kind of fighting alien then…"_ he paused considering so many things that could happen if he revealed his heritage. Would they become his enemy? Would they accept him for who he is?

Gohan tightened his eyes. He had never really interacted with so many people. Those he did interact with were friends of his father, people who already understood his kind of power. Being around others in different kinds of situation had driven his human side nearly insane. He was clustered with so many emotions at once he didn't know what to do.

Tsunade noticed Gohan's struggled look. She wondered why he seemed so conflicted. She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "If it's something you don't want to talk about now then we don't have to. Rest up." She suggested.

Gohan sighed, _"If I'm going to truly earn their trust then I can't be hiding things like this. Not anymore…"_ He looked up at Tsunade shaking his head. "No, I feel that I have to tell you the truth…about me…" Gohan looked at her with resolve in his eyes. He was determined to tell her what he needed to.

Tsunade shot him another curious look, shocked by his use of words. _"About him?"_ Tsunade sighed and gave into her curiosity, hoping it wouldn't result in any insane surprises. She pulled the curtain over, separating Naruto's bed and space from Gohan's.

Naruto lied in bed still as a statue. His eyes twitched slightly as he opened one eye slowly. The commotion and movement of the curtains woke him. He recognized the two silhouettes behind the curtain. _"What's granny doing with Gohan…?"_ Naruto listened in on their conversation. Ease dropping was something he wasn't always proud of at times, but it had become a second nature to him.

"Alright, you got your time. Speak."

Gohan sighed one final time before speaking. "You see, Miss Tsunade, I'm not completely human…"

Tsunade and Naruto's eyes widened.

"I'm half Sayain…it's a…" Gohan paused, finding himself hesitant to complete his explanation.

"A what?"

"An alien race."

Tsunade froze. She couldn't come up with a response to his statement. Tsunade didn't take Gohan's word seriously, assuming he was confused with his own abilities or delusional due to his injuries.

Gohan looked at her wondering what ran through her mind now that he told her what he was.

Naruto's mouth puffed up, trying to hold back his laughter. Tears built up at the end of his eyes. He groaned, unable to hold his laughter. Naruto opened his mouth, letting his laughter out with full force.

Tsunade looked over at Naruto's side and moved the curtain, seeing the young Shinobi laughing and groaning in pain at the same time.

She was in no mood for his insolent behavior. "Do you want to know what happened to the last man who ease dropped on me and I found out, Naruto?"

Naruto froze when he saw Tsunade approaching him with a fist balled up and eyes filled with intense fire. Naruto's eyes turned blank white as he moved back inching away from Tsunade. He slid on the floor trying his best to get as far away from Tsunade as possible. Even though it pained him to move, anything was better than what was coming.

"Uh…uh…look, Granny I just…Uh look I'm not even a m-man yet…S-so how about you…"

Naruto couldn't even finish his apology. Tsunade threw a hard right to the poor shinobi's face, sending him flying into the wall. Naruto's thick head cracked the wall, embedding itself. The last thing Naruto saw were shurikens circling his battered head.

Tsunade glanced at Naruto briefly before turning, "Next time I won't hold back."

Gohan looked at her fearfully. His neck began to heat up and sweat slowly dripped down. "_That was holding back?"_

She walked back toward Gohan and looked at him with a similar agitated stare. "I like the small fairytale Gohan, but I think you need some rest before you explain everything to me."

"No, it's the truth." Gohan had to act quickly. He stood up stumbling slightly. He thought about the one thing that could prove he wasn't human: The Super Sayain Transformation!

"Look, Miss Tsunade. I know what I'm telling you is hard to believe, but it's the truth! I'm not completely human and I can prove it! I can transform into a super-sayain!" Gohan was afraid of what would happen if he tried transforming, but if it was the only way to convince her he'd try his best to prove to her he told the truth. He stared at her with truthful eyes.

Tsunade admired his honest eyes, but she saw doubt in his eyes, something she had never seen him with since she met him. "What is this transformation?" She narrowed her eyes worried about this _super-sayain_ form. What would it incur? Would it be like a demon host? Tsunade was plagued with unyielding curiosity and concern.

Gohan thought back to everything Vegeta said about Sayains. _"Why didn't I pay more attention when he talked about it…!" _ Gohan explained it as best he could without giving a demonstration, in fear of what would happen.

Tsunade's eyes widened, nearly popping out of her eye sockets. Gohan was a source of unbelievable tales, but this one seemed to top everything off; transformations that nearly doubled or tripled their power? It seemed too good to be true, but given the Anbu's report, it seemed to be one plausible reason for explaining the destruction caused.

Tsunade looked at Gohan with a different stare, taking the situation seriously. "Do you have control over it?" Tsunade didn't care if he was able to transform or not, or if it was real for that matter. It was a matter of protecting the villagers. If it was true and Gohan had control over it then it would regrettably be a great asset. If he couldn't, then it would bring great peril to the villagers.

Gohan grew nervous when he heard her question. His doubt grew as much as his nervousness. He thought back to his battle with Itachi. "Back in the battle…I was trapped in some kind of technique that rendered most of my senses useless. It was like I wasn't in control of myself."

"_A genjutsu..."_ Tsunade guessed.

"I focused and was able to sense everyone's Ki and then focused to increase my own, in hopes of breaking the technique. I tried to transform, but when I did, I couldn't control my body…"

Gohan continued to explain the events in crucial detail.

"I'm not even sure if I transformed to the correct level." Gohan put his hand on his torso, remembering the symbols and odd markings. He lifted his shirt seeing an odd marking. "This mark on my body, it has to be the thing that's disrupting my control over my power!"

Tsunade noticed the strange seal markings. There was a small dot in the center of multiple outer markings with symbols she had never seen before. There were two more dots with different markings. Both were, like the first, unknown to her.

Gohan looked down on his stomach remembering what Madara did before he followed him. "I remember Madara getting three hits on my stomach. I even remember seeing three things before coming here, but I don't know why I can only see one, now."

This struck Tsunade by surprise. It wasn't unusual for seals to go unnoticed by some that received them, but the nature of this seal on Gohan's body seemed so different compared to everything she experienced in her long Shinobi career. _"I hate to do this, but…_"

She sighed heavily. She knew what she had to say would be devastating to the young boy, but she knew she had to put the lives of the villagers above all else. "Gohan, I think it's best for you to limit your use of power."

Gohan nodded, agreeing with this suggestion, "Yea, I don't' think I'll transform until I know what's going on…"

Once again Gohan surprised Tsunade for what seemed like the hundredth time. She looked at him knowing her next suggestion would hit a nerve, despite Gohan's maturity.

"I also think its best that you remain in the village."

Gohan's eyes widened. "What?"

"Look, I know you want to go searching for the Dragon ball but what if you encounter someone that forces you to transform and you lose control? What if someone's nearby and they get hurt because you couldn't distinguish who they are?" she explained.

Gohan remained silent, thinking about her reasons. _"She's right. If I can't control what my body does I'll be a danger to anyone and everyone around me, even everyone in this village!" _Gohan nodded, understanding her suggestions.

Tsunade smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Gohan. If that seal is made by Madara then it's a seal from our world. We'll find a way to remove it. I promise…"

Gohan looked at her, distressed.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to know, how are Sakura and Sasuke doing…?" Gohan was just like his father in nearly every aspect. All lives were valued no matter whose life it was. He couldn't live with himself if those two were injured due to his loss of control over his body and power.

Tsunade smiled. "Sakura's in another room, recovering from minor damage."

Gohan's heart sank, worried that he had caused her injury. "What about Sasuke?"

"He's giving his side of what happened. From what we know, he saw almost everything." Tsunade left, leaving Gohan and Naruto to rest.

XXXX

Outside in the hallway, Jiraya stood waiting. "So took you long enough to check on the two. I guess you found out something useful?"

Tsunade rubbed her forehead, tired of everything that happened. "It's a long story; I don't have time to tell you. I still have to check up on the girl and then I have to figure out what to do with Sasuke."

"That is a problem. He witness Naruto in a form that he should never have seen in the first place. With the boy's personality, it would only cause trouble…" Jiraya sighed thinking about his own experience with those that sought power.

"Right now he's being contained and giving his side of what happened. After that's done its most likely he's going to have that memory blocked away."

"You know as well as I do, Tsunade. Those kinds of Jutsu are hit or miss."

"I know, but it's better than having him keep it…"

Tsunade looked up to the sky hoping there would be a sign directing her to the correct path to solve the village's issues.

[Dbz World]

Back home, Gohan's friends and family worked tirelessly to find a way to bring him back. No one seemed to work as hard as Bulma. The genius wife of the Prince of Sayains worked on a new invention that would hopefully be the savior to their dilemma.

The device looked like some kind of ray gun. It had a long barrel and a small sphere like object at the end. Rings around the barrels were set at different levels. The contraption was mounted on a stand. The panels and circuitry were opened as Bulma put the final touches on the device. She flipped the power switch on and watched the machine.

The device powered up, but immediately sparked and blew up. Smoke bursts out from the machine. Bulma reached for the fire extinguisher and blew the smoke away. She sighed and looked at the damaged device sadly.

"Looks like regular power isn't going to be any use to me at all." She sighed and looked around her work station. She spotted the dragon radar on the counter. She smiled, thinking back to every adventure she had with Goku and the others. Bulma grinned as an idea came to mind.

XXXX

Above in Otherworld, Goku continued his sparring match with Sage. Both fighters seemed to glide on the field as they fought each other, throwing out one punch and kick after another. Goku moved swaying left and right dodging Sage's fighting techniques. He moved his hands and arms in different positions locking Sages fist, but before he could counterattack, Sage launched another attack flipping his own body up and kicking down from above.

Goku flipped back several times and dodged the kick, just before it hit the ground. Goku looked at the area around Sage's foot. There was a large impression on the ground where his foot hit. Goku smiled happily, finding any challenge enjoyable. He dashed in and went on the offensive striking quickly.

Sage watched Goku's movements easily. He moved swiftly and dodged most of his attacks, pausing only to block or stop some strikes.

Both warriors attacked. The sound of their strikes colliding roared like a thundering cloud. A cloud of dust swirled around the two as they locked each other in a binding hold. Their arms locked, and their feet tangled. It seemed liked neither would be able to attack without breaking the lock. Sage smiled at Goku, who smiled back.

"I got to say you're an amazing fighter. I haven't been in a fight like this in a real long time. You leave yourself guarded at all times and you predicted nearly every one of my moves." Goku complimented.

"You may praise me for what I've done in this battle Goku but it is you that amaze me. You were able to adapt and keep up with me even though you're holding back."

Goku stared into Sages eyes keeping his smile. "Well thank you, but I'm not the only one holding back. You're stronger then you let on…"

"I know, and it's time for me to show you what you need to experience and overcome."

Goku looked at Sage confusingly. Goku watched in shock as Sage's body began to fade into a distorted blackness. His body froze, unable to move at his command. The only part of his body Goku seemed to be able to move was his eyes. Goku watched as the area continued to distort and changed showing multiple eyes—Sage's eyes. _"What's going on?"_

Sage appeared in front of one of the many eyes surrounding this strange space. Goku looked up as best he could. He tried to move with all his might, but it was pointless. He couldn't budge an inch. _"Sage! What are you doing?"_

Sage's figure smiled. Goku's eyes widened as he heard Sages' voice in his head. _"In this space, I control all, Goku. I control what you see, what you feel, what you taste. I control you, Goku."_

This alarmed Goku greatly. He had little experience with fighters controlling him and the ones that did normally had such a lower level of power compared to him that he was able to break out of their control through will. But it seemed like will alone would not get him out of his predicament.

"_This level of control…I don't think even a Super Sayain could break out of his control…but…"_

Sage's figure watched as Goku's body in this space began to change. Outside in the real realm Goku remained frozen as if locked in the same hold prior to Sage's strange technique.

Sage remained calm seeing both changes to his real form and the form given to Goku in the space Sage created. _"Well here we go, seeing it in a vision is one thing…but experiencing it, is a whole another level. Let's just hope I have enough power to control it…"_ Sage narrowed his eyes staring at the change occurring with Goku.

Wind began circling Goku's body as if his body was a source for a tornado. Sparks of electricity began to bolt around his body. His hair flexed wildly as it changed colors. Goku concentrated with all his might, focused solely on bringing out his inner power. His outer body began to glow a bright shining yellow. The power his body exerted was insane. The area began to shake violently.

King Kai held on desperately to a tree. "GOKU STOP IT!"he cried out.

Sage kneeled down, finding the force from Goku's transformation stronger than he original thought. "If I don't give him control he'll destroy this planet. And then those that have died already won't be able to return!" Sage stared into the blinding light, releasing his hold on Goku.

Goku stopped once he saw the green grass beneath his feet once again. The wind calmed down and everything seemed to return to normal. Goku looked at Sage, wondering what he wanted to gain out of controlling him.

"What was that all about?"

Sage raised his hand. "Calm down Goku. I only did it to prove something to you."

"Prove what?"

"That there are techniques that you need to be wary of and overcome when you return to the land of the living. The technique I performed was a high level genjutsu. A genjutsu is a technique that attacks the opponents mind and senses. While some can be overcome with simple techniques there are those that you cannot get yourself out of alone. And there are some that you wouldn't even know you've been affected by until it's too late." He explained.

Goku looked at Sage in a whole different light. His respect for Sage as a person and fellow warrior grew to higher lengths. He felt honored to be in Sage's presence. Goku held up a fist smiling at Sage. "Well I know that no technique is unbeatable, there's always a way. I'll keep training until I get as strong as you are!" he declared.

Sage smiled flattered by his statement. _"You praise me too much. It is you who deserves such honors. You and your sayain race have the one ability that no human and few jinjuriki can achieve: The ability to strengthen oneself to unbelievable levels after many defeats. But it is what you use these strengths for and how you use them that makes you the true hero." _Sage chuckled slightly staring at Goku.

"Is there something wrong?" Goku asked looking around his body.

Sage shook his head, smiling. "No, nothing's wrong."

[Naruto World]

The night in Konoha's infirmary seemed eerily quiet. All the hallways and rooms were silent as a mouse. It seemed no different inside Gohan and Naruto's room. Naruto slept stared at the door, thinking about what happened inside his own body. He looked at his body feeling the casts around his arms. _"I can't even remember what happened…"_ Naruto thought back, he tried his best to remember what he could before everything blacked out.

Naruto wasn't the only one finding it difficult to fall asleep. Gohan had so much on his mind. Gohan looked up at the ceiling thinking about everything that happened. He still couldn't believe he wasn't in control of his own body and power. _"I can't risk staying here. Tsunade made a point. If I can't control my power then everyone around me will be in danger…I can't risk it!"_

He looked over toward Naruto's side, wondering if he was awake or not. Gohan sat up and slowly approached the window.

Naruto turned his head hearing slight noises from Gohan's side. He slowly sat up and spoke quietly. "Gohan?"

Gohan stopped; surprised that Naruto was awake at this time of night. "Yea…?"

"What are you doing?"

Gohan remained silent for one moment thinking about what to say. Should he tell Naruto the truth and leave? Gohan shook his head, troubled by the emotions that plagued his heart. Gohan answered the best he could, truthfully.

"I was thinking about going away from here. I…I'd be a danger to everyone if I don't have my power under control…"

Naruto felt angered and sad, but he was too tired to rightfully show it. "So what? You're going to give up?"

"No, I just don't think the village would be safe with me being here…"

"Look you're not the only one that has a dangerous power okay!" Naruto yelled.

Gohan's eyes widened.

"Look I know me and you fought, that's for sure. If I could have stopped it then I would have. And I know you would have too if you could." Naruto stated.

"What do you mean, Naruto?"

"I couldn't control my power either. I got something inside of me…" He put his hand on his torso thinking about the fox. "It's been the reason why people look down on me, but I don't give up. I'll find a way to become stronger with or without this thing's help!"

Gohan was taken by surprise by Naruto's words. He felt as if it was his own father spoke through Naruto, giving him the pep talk he'd always give him. He remembered how his father never exiled himself from those that welcomed him. He always did his best no matter what. Gohan tightened his fist, angered at himself.

"_I can't give up. If I do then I might not be able to go back home. I can't find the dragon ball on my own..! These people offered to help me, taking me in…"_

Gohan moved the curtain aside looking at Naruto. "You're right Naruto. I'll find a way to become stronger too." He smiled at the young Shinobi that gave him new reason to stay.

"What do you say to some special training when we're all healed up?" Gohan suggested.

Naruto smiled delighted that Gohan chose to stay and that they'd train together. "That sounds good to me. We'll both get stronger, believe it!"

Gohan smiled chuckling at Naruto's high optimism. He turned and looked up at the stars. He may have lost control over his Super Sayain powers now and he may have been forced to remain in the village, but Gohan knew as long as he had friends like Naruto around, he'd make it somehow.

[End chapter 6]

**Valkier:** Well that's Chapter 6. I know it's a tad early but its still in a new month. That reminds me.

**Unknown:** Why did you put me in the last preview if you didn't put me in this chapter?

**Valkier: **Uh haven't you heard of writing what you feel and then changing your mind? Yea, I may have disappointed some readers that looked forward to it but I don't write to gain notice on here. My life's more important than trying to get so and so amount of reviews or responses by a certain amount of chapters or something. If readers got anything to say they'll say it, they don't need a reminder every single chapter. It becomes an eye sore.

**Unknown:** *growls then smiles* I'm just trying to help you—

**Valkier:** *holds fingers in shape of a Cross* be gone motherfu—anyway, back to what reminded me. Oh yea, the month thing. I start my new semester very soon and just putting it out there that while updates are still monthly, I may or may not speed things up for my own purposes. And pairings are still vacant as stated on my profile; I focus mainly on the story as a whole rather than its romance. So if I get pairing suggestions I'll work it in one way or another if the pairing sounds good.

Until next time, enjoy chapter 6 for what it is.


	7. Chapter 7

**Valkier:** Here comes the next chapter, and I know, so soon!

**Naruto:** Oh yeah! It's time to train. I'm so psyche!

**Valkier:** Good for you…no consider what's in the chapter I'd go as far to say SAD FOR YOU, you hyperactive nutcase.

**Naruto:** Huh why? And why is sad for you in all caps?

**Gohan:** *sighs* you don't need to know about it Naruto…

**Naruto:** *pouts* come on!

**Valkier:** It's for the readers. They know where it's from. Now on with the disclaimer nutcase!

**Naruto**: Fine

**Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan base story made for entertainment purposes only. DB(z/gt) is property of Akira Toriyama and Naruto is Property of Misashi Kishimoto. Please support official release of both manga/anime.**

XXXX – Scene change

"_**New training begins! A new skill to master!"**_

Rocks and pebbles were what remained of the five elemental stones. They looked like twenty men had smashed it all up with sledgehammers, leaving nothing but small jagged pieces about; unusable for anyone. The space began to distort as a person spun into formation. Madara looked up at the damage, likely caused from the blast that sent him, the Dragonball, and Gohan flying out to different paths. Madara grunted angrily. "Damn it all to hell. These are useless. They wouldn't provide enough time for me to search for the others, let alone return." He thought for a moment considering his options.

There were few remaining methods to travel to another dimension. The five stones were ancient artifacts that supposedly were around during the time of the Ten Tails and Sage of Six Paths. Madara cursed once more finding his situation grim. "The only other way would be…" he paused shaking his head. "No, it's too soon for that. The pieces aren't in place. I'd be going into a deathtrap if I didn't stick to the plan. I don't have enough power to control it, yet." Madara closed his eye thinking back to his fight with the First Hokage. It was a tough battle, albeit one of his most fun and challenging ones. He strangely both loathed the First and respected him as a shinobi and a person.

"If only people could see that their attempts at peace is a fools dream." Madara chuckled. "You may be long dead, Hashirama, but the wounds you gave still remain. Blast it!" Madara tightened his fist. "Even in your death you still found a way to hinder my goals."

Madara glanced behind and watched Zetsu form up from the ground. He remained silent, wondering what news Zetsu had for him about Gohan. "What did you find?"

Zetsu told Madara everything about the battle and the affect the seal had on the boy. "I don't know what you intended on that seal to do, but it seems like each time that boy uses his powers, it endangers his life."

Madara chuckled and looked at Zetsu. "That is only part of what the seal does. It is incomplete. I only got three of the five intended seal marks on his body. From your tale it seems that it won't be too long until I finish to seal." Madara looked down at his hand, smiling under his mask. The two last fingers glowed with bright chakra as two kanji's hovered over his fingers. "Just two more until completion."

"Are you going to put the final seal marks on the boy now that you know his location?"

"Not yet. I got other things to do. Since there's no way for me to use the five elemental stones, I will have to find other means." Madara's crimson eyes looked up to sky, staring at the moon.

XXXX

Inside their hospital room, Gohan and Naruto packed up their things getting ready to leave. Gohan had little to no scars remaining from the battle. His body had healed quite nicely during the few days. While Gohan seemed to heal much quicker due to his minor injuries, Naruto was stuck in his casts for nearly a week. He moved his arms and legs freely, pleased to have nothing holding him back from the training that was to come. Naruto's excitement was like a volcano ready to erupt. He kept giggling and talking to himself.

"Oh this is going to be so sweet!" he shouted joyfully. "I wonder what kind of cool moves I can do after the training's done?" he questioned.

Gohan watched his friend and new student acting boisterous and being happy as ever. His eyes moved from Naruto to the door as he glanced at the male entering: Jiraiya!

Jiraiya looked at naruto prancing and mumbling about some training. He chuckled at his knuckleheaded apprentice and stopped the boy, putting his hand on his head. "I see you're doing well!" he commented. Naruto looked up at the Pervy sage and frowned angrily. Jiraiya shot him a confused look.

"What's the matter?"

Naruto backed away from Jiraiya and pointed an accusing finger. "This is the first time you come and visit me! Why'd it take so long huh? What were you doing? Spying on girls?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened and went blank. "Why you little—your sensei comes to visit you and you show your gratitude like that?"

"Well like I said, this is your first time here, Pervy Sage! I knew you were here days before when Granny came here. I heard you guys talking while I woke up by the wall! " Naruto pointed at the sizable indent his head left on the wall after Tsunade's hit.

Jiraiya looked at the wall and sighed in distress. Seeing the impact gave him flashbacks of the countless hits he received from Tsunade. Naruto grunted annoyingly at Jiraiya. "I may not have heard what you guys were talking about but I know I heard your voice! You had all the time to visit me! I mean for god's sake Pervy Sage, even Gohan said he felt your power or Ki or something around here that day!" Naruto argued.

Gohan froze at the sound of his name being mentioned. Oh crap, he didn't want to be a part of this. It wasn't his fault sensing strong power signatures was second nature. It may have been his fault that he let that slip during small talk last night but it was casual conversation. Jiraiya shot him a glance. Gohan felt the sweat behind his back dripping down rapidly like rain drops. Jiraiya's stare changed, showing a great sense of importance. He looked at the two. "I came in here today to tell you both something important."

Naruto crossed his arms, not taking the Sanin so seriously after the small outburst. "What is it?" he asked casually.

"You both know about what happened a few days ago. Correct?"

The two nodded.

"You both will be the only ones to know of what really happened, well the only ones that were a part of the team."

"What? Wait a minute, what do you mean?" Naruto asked confused out of his mind.

Jiraiya explained to the both of them about what had happened so far. He explained to them what happened with Sasuke and what happened with Sakura. He tried his best to let his knucklehead student know the severity of the situation, even though he doubted the simple-minded child understood why things like that had to happen. "I believe its best that no one mentions it. An incident like this is better left forgotten by those who have forgotten."

Gohan looked at Jiraiya with resolved eyes. He understood the situation completely and complied with Jiraiya's request. Naruto tightened his fist and yelled at Jiraiya. "Bull shit, Pervy Sage! Why do we have to keep what really happened from them?"

"Do you want them to know, Naruto?" Jiraiya retorted in an angered tone, startling Naruto.

Naruto froze, it took a moment but it finally sunk in. If Sasuke and Sakura knew the truth of what happened that day then he would have to come out and tell them that he was the nine tail's vessel. He might have lost his friendship with them and worse yet Sakura would have never wanted to go out with him if she knew the whole truth. He glanced back at Gohan, remembering that he too remembered what happened. Naruto would have to explain to him about the whole truth at some point.

Jiraiya looked at him worriedly. It was abnormal for Naruto to go for long periods without talking with the kind of blabbing mouth he had. "Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya and scratched his head putting up a fake smile despite all of the conflicting emotions bustling inside. "You got a deal, Pervy Sage. I won't talk about it to anyone, or mention it to Sakura or Sasuke or anything like that"

Jiraiya left standing by the door for a moment. He knew it would be a difficult task for Naruto to do. He sighed and continued on with other duties that needed his attention. _"I'm sorry Naruto, but it was either this or…" _

Naruto felt guilty even though he had not started to lie. His heart sank low as he felt his usual hyperactive personality give way to a light depression. _"I can't believe I have to lie to my friends. But I guess it's for the best. The less they know, the more time they can spend being my friends…" _He thought, trying to stay somewhat positive. Gohan looked at Naruto worriedly. He patted him on the back. "Hey Naruto, you OK?" he asked.

Naruto looked up at Gohan and gave a weak smile. "Yea, I'm okay. How about we go training now?" Naruto's smile brightened when he talked about training. It seemed like one of the few outlets he had to release all of the sadness and anger and confusion he had from being hated by everyone. While training he could prove that he was strong, that he could do things the other kids could do, and even do it better than them to boot!

Gohan saw how Naruto seemed to cheer up at the sound of training. He smiled and got his things. Gohan frowned, realizing he had nothing to wear. His clothes were damaged and torn from the blast, and his other pair of clothes was torn and burnt from being electrocuted. From what remained, it seemed as though Gohan would be able to make a mash up set of clothes, but that was one thing he wanted to avoid. Gohan blushed slightly at the thought of training someone in hospital wardrobe. Naruto looked at him curiously. "Uh what's wrong Gohan?"

Gohan felt embarrassed to say this, but he had no real choice. He looked at Naruto and chuckled nervously. "Uh I don't have any more pairs of clothing. What happened caused all of my clothes to become useless unless I get to a tailor."

Naruto laughed for a moment and thought of what he could do to help his friend. "Hey I know, we could get you some knew clothes." He suggested.

"That would work, Naruto, if I had the money…" Gohan replied disappointedly.

Naruto sighed, hating second dead ends when he tried to solve a problem. "Well how about I lend you some money, I mean you are training me after all."

"Don't I owe you? That night we ate ramen." Gohan cringed remembering how Naruto's wallet was flat out empty after their dinner.

Naruto smiled and kept a cheerful face. "Don't worry about it, Gohan. I got some saved at my home. My frog isn't the only place I keep all my money."

Gohan smiled, he wouldn't have pinned Naruto as someone to have a different place for savings, but the young shinobi continually surprised him in some kind of manner, and this was no different. Gohan smiled nodding. "Alright Naruto, I owe you big time."

Naruto got up and readies himself to leave. "Don't worry about it. Now let's go so we can get some training in." Naruto hastily left the room, anxious to train. Gohan smiled watching Naruto leave. Gohan looked at his clothes grimly. Seeing no other choice, Gohan decided to put on his orange gi. Despite the tears and many holes that littered his gi, it was still wearable for a short period. He looked at himself and chuckled lightly. He shook his head. Why should he feel embarrassed? It wasn't his first time wearing worn out clothes after a battle.

His eyes shot toward the door as Naruto barged in; his eyes burning with a gleeful excitement. "Come on Gohan, we don't have all day let's go and get your clothes so we can train!" He grabbed Gohan's hand and dragged the young sayain out of the hospital room and out toward the closest tailor shop. Gohan was shocked to see Naruto rushing so quickly toward the shop instead of his home. Gohan didn't mind being drag once in a while but this was not the right moment.

"Naruto wait!" Gohan began resisting Naruto's pull, making it much more difficult for the young shinobi.

Naruto was so focused on getting tasks done so that he could train, he failed to notice Gohan had finally begun to pull back. They were so close to shop. "_There it is…huh?" _Naruto felt Gohan's weight seemingly triple. The sayain's strength was too great for the unsuspecting blond. Due to the abrupt stopped caused Naruto to lose his grip, trip, and fall face forward into the dirt.

Gohan rushed toward Naruto concerned for his well-being. "Hey Naruto, you okay?"

Naruto stared at Gohan angrily, white-eyed. "What the hell was that? Could you some warning when you're going to stop like that?"

Gohan smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry." Gohan offered his hand and helped Naruto up.

Naruto rubbed his cheek and looked at Gohan curiously. "So why stop? We're almost there!" Naruto pointed toward the small building just a few steps ahead.

"Why are we going to the shop first when you said your money's at your home?" Gohan questioned. "Did you get it already?"

Naruto froze, staring at Gohan like an idiot. His eyes were still and his mouth slowly dropped. Naruto shook slightly before screaming out at the top of his lungs. He paced back and force cursing at himself for forget the money of all things. "Oh man, how can I be such an idiot?"

"Hey it's alright. Just go get it and I'll wait here, it's not a problem. Trust me they'll be more than enough time to train afterwards." Gohan assured.

Naruto smiled and nodded in agreement. "I'll be back, Gohan!" Naruto waved as he darted home.

Gohan smiled and watched Naruto leave. Gohan sighed and leaned on the wall of the shop, waiting for him. Gohan looked up to the sky, watching the clouds go by. He felt calm and relaxed while watching the clouds. _"No matter where I am the clouds all look the same…"_

"Young man…"

Gohan blinked and looked at the person who spoke. He looked at this old woman smiling at him. She had a weird, creepy smile. Gohan didn't know why but he didn't like the way the woman smiled. The woman reached out and pulled at his arm. "Look at you in those dirty clothes. Why don't you come in and I'll take your measurements and see if we can't get you something new!"

Gohan's eyes widened when the woman spoke. He smiled at her modestly, trying to keep a positive yet assertive demeanor. He tried his best to decline her offer and remain outside, but the woman was damn persistent.

"But, I don't have any money…"

"Don't you worry, young man. We got the best payment plans in all of Konoha!" she argued.

He couldn't be rude to her; she was just doing her job. Gohan kept his grim smile, knowing he was going to have one weird ass experience in this shop. _"Great…you better hurry up Naruto!"_ Gohan prayed for Naruto's return, hoping for an end to this awkward mess!

XXXX

While Gohan was forced to shop for new apparels, Sasuke walked around the village aimlessly. He had a distraught look on his face. Something bothered his mind greatly. Sasuke watched the villagers go by as if nothing troubled them. He sighed heavily. Sasuke sensed something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what was wrong. Sasuke leaned on a picket fence and closed his eyes trying his best to remember what happened. All Sasuke could bring up was a big blurring cloud. It was as if he was drunk and barely able to make out anything from the clouds in his head.

He groaned angrily, frustrated with his own predicament. Sasuke looked up noticing someone in the crowd.

Amongst the crowd, Sakura walked quietly wandering the streets with what seemed like an equally troubled look. Sakura had her head toward the ground staring at it blankly. She stopped and looked around trying to figure out where exactly she had walked to. She gasped slightly when she saw Sasuke. A great conflict stirred within her as she stared at him. She looked down trying to ignore him. Part of her wanted to walk up to him and greet him as she normally did, but another part feared what would happen if she did. Sakura thought back to her odd conversation with Tsunade.

*flashback*

Sakura lied in her hospital bed staring out the window as the bright sunlight illuminated her room. She lied in bed thinking about what had happened, what was going on, and what would happen next. Sakura closed her eyes trying to recall the events from the days before. "_We were having ramen and then Gohan came…" _ Her face grunted when she thought about Gohan. "_That guy has been nothing but trouble since I met him!"_

Sakura sighed and turned to the side, continuing her memory trip. She remembered how Sasuke argued with Gohan. She remembered the meeting with the Hokage. She remembered nearly everything until she tried to recall the first time she woke up from being knocked down by the freaky blue guy's sword. Sakura sighed heavily resting her arm on her forehead. _"Was everything just a dream…? No it couldn't be…" _Sakura looked at her hands. The wounds were apparent, something had happened!

"_Then why can't I remember…? Why is that just a blur?"_ she tightened her eyes in frustration, grunting angrily.

Sakura heard the door opening and looked to see who had entered. He eyes widened when she saw the Hokage. Why was the Hokage here? Sure she had some amazing medical ninjutsu abilities, but she had to be busy with more important matters than visiting her. What was she aiming for? Sakura sat in the bed looking at the Hokage, smiling at her. "G-good morning, Lady Hokage."

Tsunade smiled at her and spoke. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine…uh…" Sakura paused, unable to express what she wanted into the right words. She had to be honest with herself. She had no clue what had happened at the end. Sakura sighed wondering if the others were okay.

"The others?" Tsunade assumed.

Sakura nodded gently, remaining quiet.

Tsunade looked at her with serious eyes. She wondered if Sakura had remembered what happened. She looked into the young kunoichi's eyes and pondered on what her reply would be. She had to figure out if she would also need her memory blocked. With one final sigh, she spoke. "They're fine. Gohan and Naruto are recovering as we speak. They'll be out within a few days."

Sakura sighed in relief, happy to hear that everyone was okay.

"What do you remember?" Tsunade questioned.

Sakura looked up at her shocked. She wasn't expecting to be interrogated about what happened so soon.

"We got Sasuke's and the others' point of view on what happened, but what about yours?" Tsunade's rear teeth slammed into each other, slightly grinding away her anger. Tsunade wasn't one for lying unless it was for a good purpose or to give her some breathing room in between paying loans and debts.

Sakura began explaining everything that she could remember. Everything seemed to be in vivid detail. Tsunade looked at her curiously, amazed that she had remembered that much of the incident. Her eyes shifted when she saw Sakura pausing abruptly.

"But…there's a part that's just a blur. I remember waking up, and I could swear I saw Naruto and Gohan fighting…but quickly after that I fell unconscious again. I'm not even sure if what I saw was real or not…"

Tsunade tried her best to hold this strange excitement. This strange, uncomfortable feeling. It was never a true blessing for The Legendary Sucker. Tsunade found herself in the most perfect situation to cover up the incident! What luck! She sighed and closed her eyes. _"I don't like this…seems too convenient…"_ she began wondering if this was a bad omen. That something worse was on its way. Either way, she had to take this situation and shift it to her advantage.

Sakura listened as Tsunade told her what had happened.

"But…there's one issue. I don't want you mentioning to anyone. You Genin running into high ranked ninja like those is one reason..."

Sakura looked at her knowing there was another "but" coming in sooner or later.

"But I want you to keep this from Sasuke." she told her bluntly.

Sakura eyes widened, looking at the Hokage in disbelief. "But why be quiet about everything if it isn't that serious? I mean what's so important about not telling him that we were saved by a Konoha shinobi?"

Tsunade looked at her as if she were looking into a mirror. Sakura reminded Tsunade of herself. There was no denying that history was repeating itself. She wanted her to have that foolish dream of chasing after the guy you loved, but she had to consider the severity of the situation! Tsunade didn't want to, but she knew she had to. _"If it's like that then…"_

"You remember how he attacked that shinobi? You told me yourself. Do you want him getting hurt again trying to fight the same guy?" she questioned seriously.

Sakura's eyes froze realizing the connection. "He's the guy…Sasuke wants to…"

*end flashback*

Sakura stood there, staring at the small dust cloud brought up by the wind. Her thoughts were littered about as she continued daydreaming about the past.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked up seeing Sasuke standing in front of her. She stood there staring into his dark eyes. He was so close that she could just lean out and kiss him!

"What's wrong?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes wondering what was going on with Sakura.

Sakura blinked multiple times, realizing she was in a difficult situation. If she remained around him, sooner or later she knew she'd blab something about the mission. Sakura walked away slowly. She waved her hands forcing herself to laugh. "Oh nothing, it's nothing! I got to go find Naruto and Gohan….I'll see you later!" With those final words she left, increasing her pace and leaving Sasuke alone with more bewildering thoughts.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as watched her. _"Just what's going on here? She's never looked for Naruto unless it was for a mission…"_ Sasuke had never been around his teammates often, but he knew them well enough to see that something was going on. Sasuke began wondering if something was being kept from him. He looked around as he thought of his next move. "_Let's see what's going on with those three…"_ Sasuke left the crowded streets heading toward Ichiraku Ramen, the one place he knew Naruto would mostly likely be.

XXXX

Inside Naruto's room things were being thrown around like rag dolls as he tried to find his secret money stash. Naruto looked about frantically trying to remember where he put his stash. "Where is it?" Naruto stopped and sighed trying to calm down so he'd remember where he had put the stash. He rested his head on the wall looking all around his room. His room wasn't that big, how could he not find it? Naruto's eyes widened when he felt one of the wooden boards easily pushed in, as if it were hollow.

He hastily moved everything aside, remembering where he had put the stash. He knocked on each board trying to find the exact one, in which, he hid the money. Naruto pulled off a worn out board that had multiple scratches. Naruto sighed looking at the board. Naruto shook his head. He had no time to think of his past, the past that he hated so much. Reaching in, he grabbed a pile of bills and coins and stuffed it into his frog. He left his room smiling as he rushed back toward the tailor shop.

XXXX

Sasuke arrived at Ichiraku Ramen. He rushed inside the newly rebuilt building and looked at the old man. "Hey old man!"

A middle age man wearing a small white hat turned around and smiled at Sasuke. "Oh it's you again! Come for some Ramen?"

"No! I came to see if you've seen Naruto!"

The old man scratched his head and smiled. "I haven't seen him at all today, knowing him he could be anywhere!" he said laughing.

Angered that his search started off sourly, Sasuke darted off to the next location. He wouldn't stop until he found Naruto and figured out what the hell was going on!

XXXX

Inside the tailor shop, Gohan had endured a gruesome time of needless measurements. He stood in front of the mirror looking at his new clothes. His new outfit seemed very similar to piccolos outfit. It had a sleeveless shirt with matching pants. It had a rich deep blue hue throughout. He had red wristbands and a matching red belt that was tied to the side. His shoes were dark and shiny. Gohan smiled. He may not have enjoyed being forced into finding new clothes so soon, but it wasn't that bad of an experience.

The elderly woman smiled looking at Gohan. "So how do you like it?"

Gohan smiled happily. "I love it!" his excitement turned into a look of dismay. "But…I don't have any mon—"

Gohan stopped and looked out at the entrance. He smiled seeing Naruto standing at the doorway. "Naruto!" he shouted

Naruto looked around wondering where Gohan had gone to. He looked around hearing his name called out and smiled when he spotted Gohan, in a new outfit no less! Naruto barged in walking passed all the other people. He smiled in awe at Gohan's new outfit. "So cool!"

The elderly woman smiled but once she caught a glimpse of Naruto her face frowned like there was no tomorrow. She glared at the young blond angrily. She yelled at him furiously. "What are you doing here? Get out of my shop!" She grabbed a nearby cane and started chasing naruto, hitting his head, trying to chase him out of her shop. Gohan watched in confusion. "Huh?"

Gohan heard Naruto screaming and rushed toward him. He knelt down next to the injured ninja. Naruto's head had many swelling bumps growing out of his hair. Naruto seemed barely conscious from the woman's attack.

"It hurts…it hurts…" Naruto complained.

Gohan looked up at the woman confused out of his mind. "Why did you hurt him?"

The woman looked at Gohan and looked at naruto. She gritted her teeth angrily. "Young man, what are you doing with that monster?"

"Monster…?" Gohan was still confused; he didn't know why she started hitting Naruto or why she called him monster.

The woman began arguing with Gohan shouting out things he didn't understand. Demon? Nine Tails? This just furthered his confusion!

"Hey what's going on here?" A voice called out.

The elderly woman looked over to see a shinobi with a tan hue. He wore the normal garments for a Jonin. The shinobi had a long scar on his face, going horizontally on the bridge of his nose. Naruto woke up from his small daze and smiled at the Jonin "Iruka-sensei!"

The Jonin smiled at Naruto and gave a light chuckle. He looked at the three and tried to figure out what was going on. After a moment of explanation he looked at the elderly woman. "Okay, why don't you take the money and let them go?"

The woman glared at Iruka, causing minor discomfort. "I'd never accept money from that brat. In fact, hand that back! If you're with him then you aren't welcome to shop here!" She yelled, pointing at Gohan's outfit.

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted. He couldn't believe his ears. Just because the old hag didn't want to take his money, it didn't give her any right to be so rude to Gohan. Naruto was furious with her. He wasn't going to let his friend be treated that way just because of how the villagers hated him! He was about to blow a gasket when Iruka stopped him.

Iruka gave the woman a stern stare. "Look, not too long ago our village was in peril. Everyone stepped in and helped as much as they could. We all fought our best, and that includes Naruto. If it wasn't for him then we might not have a village for you to sell your clothes! What difference does it makes when its money! You shouldn't care where it came from!" Iruka explained harshly. He sighed, knowing he'd get something in return for yelling at an old lady, but he had to do what he felt was right.

Gohan watched as this shinobi's words shook the old lady. She growled angrily and took Naruto's frog wallet. Taking his money she threw the now empty frog back at Naruto. Naruto looked down and saw he was broke, again!

"Hey you old hag, what's the deal? The outfit can't possible cost that much. Give me change!"

The elderly woman stopped and glared a Naruto, "Consider it debt what you caused, demon brat!"

Naruto stood silent. No matter how many times he had heard the phrase, no matter how many people said it. It still hurt like hell. He frowned and looked down, once again in a pool of depression. Gohan saw Naruto's face, remembering he had the same face as before. He wondered what it was that caused all this animosity toward Naruto. It seemed like most people in the village hated him. He thought back to Jiraiya's words.

"_Do you want them to know?"_ he repeated.

Iruka sighed heavily and patted naruto on the back. "Don't worry about it Naruto, how about we get some ramen? I'm buying."

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "No thanks Iruka-sensei…because Gohan and I are going to do some training!" He looked up at Iruka and smiled happily. He glanced over to Gohan and waved his arm, "Come on, Gohan! We don't have all day!" Naruto laughed as he rushed toward one of the many training areas in the village.

Gohan smiled and laughed at Naruto. _"It seems like nothing gets him down for too long. That's good!"_

Gohan looked up at Iruka and smiled. Iruka offered his hand and introduced himself to Gohan. After some minor pleasantries, Gohan left Iruka, following Naruto to the training grounds. Iruka smiled watching Gohan leave. He was happy that Naruto had found himself a new friend. "Take care, you two…"

XXXX

At the training grounds Naruto pounded his fists into the sky, stomped his foot down on the ground, and paced back and forth quickly. He was truly excited for this training. He laughed and looked at Gohan intently, waiting on his word so that the training would begin. The two warriors were in one of Konoha's open training ground. The area seemed like a calming field rather than a training ground. There were no real indications that this was a serious training field. No posts to practice Kunai or Shuriken throwing, no training dummies for Taijustu. It was a perfect spot for Naruto's training.

Naruto stood in front of Gohan anxiously waiting for him to talk. Anything out of Gohan's mouth from this point on had to be related to training.

"S-s-so what are you going to teach me huh Gohan?"

Gohan smiled seeing how anxious Naruto was. Gohan sighed, wondering what do next. "Well I never have been much of a teacher so I don't know what things will be like…uh…" Gohan tried to think of what he should do to see what should be done next. "I don't even know if you can use Ki. I read some of your ninja books and I get the gist of what Chakra is but since it's a mixture of energies, I'm not sure if you can use Ki itself."

Naruto frowned, wondering if things were hopeless. "Well if I can't use it then what are we going to do?"

Gohan raised his hand defensively, "Hey, hey I said I'm _not sure. _ So that could mean maybe you can with a bit of training or something…" Gohan said trying to be as optimistic as possible. Gohan read those books well. He knew that for Naruto, using Ki would mean learning how to use a separated energy source. He had never learned how to use separated types of energy, so how can he expect to teach Naruto how to? Of course his energy changed through transformations but here energy composed of the human's physical and spiritual energies. It was a complicated concept and process, even for him.

Gohan sighed and sat down, relaxing. Naruto found this action absurd. Normally training required focus and tension, so why was he so calm?

"Uh what's going on, Gohan?"

"Even though I'm not sure if you can or cannot use Ki, how about we try to see if you can bring it out?"

Naruto smiled and sat down with Gohan waiting for his next command. "Alright, let's go!"

Gohan smiled and put his hands in front of his chest, as if he were holding something in his hands. "Alright, the first thing you have to do is remain completely calm. Next you listen to your body until you feel a pull. Then you just bring it out." Gohan slowly brought out his energy at a very slow rate so Naruto could see how it was brought out.

Naruto watched in amazement as Gohan performed his explanation so easily. In the center of Gohan's hands was this small golden orb that shined brightly like a sun. After a while Gohan let go and his energy was released. "So that's all there is to it."

Naruto looked at his hands, finding it hard to believe that that was all there was to this amazing thing that Gohan did. Naruto put his hands in the same position Gohan did. He tried to remain as calm as his body would allow. He waited for the same pull, but when he tried to bring it out, all there was, was Chakra. Naruto didn't focus on giving the chakra any shape or form so it dispersed into the sky.

Gohan watched, unsurprised by what had occurred. "I thought so…"

Naruto looked up at him confused, wondering what Gohan meant. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"The skill to bringing out your energy is usable, but in your case Naruto, you are so used to bringing out chakra that that is what your body naturally brings out."

Hearing this Naruto's heart sank. It seemed like this wouldn't be his day. He was crushed so many times.

The bushes and trees bustled as someone moved through them hastily. Sasuke was still in his search for Naruto. His home was empty and a mess. Sasuke looked for him in all the training grounds around the village. He thought his search was empty handed when he noticed something. Sasuke stopped when he heard mumbling to his right. He glanced over through the branches and bushes to see Naruto and Gohan sitting on the field in plain sight! He inched over to see what they were doing. His eyes widened as he caught Gohan's last words. He grunted angrily. Sasuke remembered how his small fight with Gohan went. _"Why should that loser get training? I'm sure I must have asked him…didn't I?"_ Sasuke tried to think, he tried to remember. He pushed his brain so hard it felt like it was going to explode.

Sasuke caught minor visions of him talking with Gohan, walking with Naruto, Sakura and Gohan headed somewhere, and a shadowy figure. He sighed and breathed heavily. It was like each vision he saw brought more stress to his body. Sasuke grunted and stood up coming out from the bushes.

Gohan sat quietly thinking of a way to help Naruto. He sensed a presence around them that was all too familiar. Before he could get away from him, Gohan noticed Sasuke approaching them. Gohan kept quiet, remembering Jiraiya's words. Gohan stood up and smiled at Sasuke, hoping that kindness would detour him away from anything that would cause any further trouble. "Hey there," he greeted.

Naruto looked up seeing Sasuke. He was still down, but seeing a teammate cheered him up. "Hey Sasuke, what's up?"

Sasuke glared at the two angrily. Sasuke stared at Gohan and grunted. "When did you agree to be this dweebs' trainer?"

Naruto was insulted. He lashed out at Sasuke. "Hey hold on a minute, Gohan never agreed to train you! We were called in for a miss—"

"NARUTO!" Gohan shouted, shocked that Naruto would leak information about what happened so quickly.

Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly covered his mouth. He mumbled to Sasuke to forget what he said. "It's nothing, forget it Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at the two cautiously. Something was going on. It had to be between all of them, Sakura, Naruto, and Gohan! He knew there was something, and now he had the right leverage to get what he wanted. Sasuke smirked and pointed at Naruto. "Tell me what happened!" he demanded.

Gohan rushed in and raised his arms trying to quell Sasuke's anger and hostility. "Now, now, wait a minute! How about I train both of you, what do you say? Will you stop asking if I train you?" Gohan felt nervous. Even though he didn't know Sasuke for a long time, he knew the type of person he was. Gohan had much experience with those that sought power or tried to rain their superiority over others. He hoped with all his might that Sasuke would just drop whatever it was he wanted and accept his offer to train him.

Sasuke smirked. He was happy that things were going his way. _"Once I learn what I can, I'll finally be able to kill him…"_ Thinking about Itachi made his blood boil. He closed his eyes and went into a trance. A brief vision of Itachi's face came to mind. Sasuke didn't have time to see what the surroundings were like, but it had Itachi nonetheless. He blinked multiple times, getting out of the trance. Sasuke felt his anger raising. He smiled, thinking of using his anger to fuel his training as he did with Kakashi-sensei.

"Fine, I'll agree. As long as you teach me everything you know!" he demanded.

Gohan felt relieved that Sasuke dropped it. He didn't care about what Sasuke wanted. Naruto stood there shocked that he'd make such a demand.

XXXX

The midday was getting hotter by the moment. Sasuke and Naruto stood in front of Gohan waiting for his command at what to do to learn how to use Ki. Gohan stood there looking at his students with disbelief. He had never imagined himself a teacher to not one but two students? This was going to be a handful. Gohan crossed his arms trying to think of a way to explain it to both of them especially Sasuke.

"Look, I've told Naruto this. You guys are so used to using Chakra that all you bring out is chakra. To put it simply, you guys haven't had experience using Ki."

"Well it's what we're here to learn, right?" Sasuke said bluntly.

Gohan sighed at Sasuke's rude behavior. He was silent for a long period, trying to come up with a way to help them train so they wouldn't feel so disappointed by their own abilities. _"Let's see, they're used to only using Chakra and the various techniques that it comes with. Judging from what Naruto did, they can use the skill and technique to bring Ki out but instead of Ki its chakra. Wait…that's it!"_

Gohan snapped his fingers and smiled at the two. Gohan stretched his palm out and formed a Ki ball the size of the rasengan. He then aimed it to the sky, where nothing would be in its path. He fired the blast into the sky. The ball changed form once it released, taking a spikey arrow ball like shape. Gohan looked at Naruto and Sasuke and smiled. "That's what you'll be learning how to do...but with your own techniques."

Naruto looked at him confusingly while Sasuke seemed to catch onto something, but he wasn't exactly sure what it was that Gohan was getting at.

Naruto complained. "How are we going to do a Ki attack if we don't know how to use Ki? Come on Gohan stop teasing us!"

Gohan chuckled. He found it amusing that Naruto had yet to realize where this was going. "I'm not! I already told you that it's most likely you won't be able to use Ki thanks to your body being used to Chakra. But you can possibly use the skill or concepts that are with Ki, but apply it to your own chakra techniques. Now form that attack Naruto and you to Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened, realizing what Gohan was getting at. _"That's…" _Naruto stood there motionless, still trying to wrap his mind around what Gohan meant. Sasuke smirked. "If you're not smart enough to see where this is going why don't you just drop it and go home! You're wasting Gohan's and my time by slowing things down."

It was surprising how Sasuke never ceased to amaze Gohan at how rude he was. "Now that's uncalled for!"

Naruto growled and stood in Sasuke's face. The two rivals were on the edge of colliding. Gohan's eyes widened and rushed in between the two arguing shinobis. Gohan manages to calm them down, but just barely. "Okay, now that that's settled. Show me your techniques."

Naruto didn't understand which technique Gohan wanted to see. He was left confused until he saw Sasuke forming a Chidori. Naruto smiled and formed a shadow clone and began forming a Rasengan. Sasuke watched in awe as Naruto formed this new jutsu that he's never seen nor heard of. "_What is that Jutsu?"_ Seeing Naruto forming this new jutsu reminded Sasuke of how Naruto seemed to progress so much quicker than he did. He thought back to what his brother said, how they wanted Naruto. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! It seemed like he was the important person and Sasuke was slowly being cast aside.

Naruto looked at Gohan; he wanted to know what they were going to do with the Rasengan and Chidori. "So what do we do now?"

Gohan fell down, _"Gosh…he still doesn't get it?"_ Gohan sighed and smiled. "I guess I should have explained it in a more simple way. You'll be firing your techniques like I did my Ki blast. You'll be training to learn how to keep that energy you have in your hand, manipulate it and fire it. To put it in a more simple way than that, you're working on how to fire your techniques."

Naruto's eyes opened with excitement. "Oh right! YEAH!" Naruto smiled happily and thrusts his arms up into the sky, trying to "fire" his rasengan. Gohan watched and tried to stop him, but it was too late. All Naruto succeeded in doing was throwing his attack and losing control of it. The chakra dispersed, flowing with the wind.

"Awe man…"

Gohan smiled and spoke. "Don't worry Naruto; you'll get it in time. Just don't rush into things. You didn't let me explain how to actually do it."

Naruto felt like such an idiot. He was doing something he didn't even know how to!

"Gohan!" Sasuke shouted.

Gohan looked over to Sasuke seeing him grunt as he held his attack. "What?"

"Hurry up and tell me how to do it, If I hold it any longer then my hand is going to be injured!" he explained. Sasuke grunted feeling the attack searing his hand slowly.

"Let it go and make another one after I explain things. You can make another one right?" Gohan commented.

Sasuke grunted. He didn't want to admit to Gohan that he could only do the attack twice a day. "Just hurry up!"

Gohan sighed. Training was supposed to be serious, but Sasuke was taking it way too seriously. _"By the look in his eyes, he won't let it go. That attack will damage his hand if he won't let it go soon. I guess I got no choice."_ Gohan looked at Sasuke and stood beside him. He raised his arm out and spoke. "Do as I do." Gohan noticed Sasuke was a fast learner. It seemed reasonable that performing the skill along with him would help.

Sasuke watched intently following Gohan's movements. He raised his arm and tried to contain the chakra and maintain its form.

Gohan formed a Ki ball and condensed it to the approximate size of the Chidori. "Okay. I'll explain this quickly, so Naruto pay attention."

Naruto sat down and looked at the two, watching carefully.

"To fire, think of your hand and arm as a trigger. You want to pull it tightly, kind of like a sling-shot. Once you pulled as far as you can, let go." Gohan fired his blast after his explanation. His hand moved slightly, recoiling. "Once you get used to this, you shouldn't feel any real recoil. It'll be so natural that you, it'd become second nature."

Sasuke tried to imagine a sling shot. He tried to feel the pull and pull on it as far as he could. He let go and his Chidori fell out of his hand, dropping down. Like Naruto, it dispersed.

Gohan was amazed that Sasuke could do that much! "That's amazing. For a beginning that's pretty good. You just need to practice on maintaining your control over it." He complimented.

Naruto smiled and laughed, happy for once that there was something Sasuke couldn't nail the first time.

Hearing Naruto's laughter he glared at him. "What are you laughing about?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that this training is going to be fun because for the first time we're going to be like…you know equals!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. Being equals with naruto was more of a dishonor than anything to his pride. He couldn't allow himself to be on equal level with a loser, no matter how much Naruto proved himself. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and grabbed him up by his collar. "Don't every think of us as equals!" He threw Naruto down and stared at him angrily.

"What was that for?" Naruto questioned. He was getting tired of Sasuke's attitude. Naruto stood up and got in Sasuke's face once more. The two glared at each other angrily. Both of them riled up to fight.

Gohan saw the look in their eyes. It was like the look his father and Piccolo or Vegeta had. There was only one way to quell this anger. He stood in between them and looked at them. "How about you guys blow off some steam and spar?"

The two smiled at Gohan's suggestion. Both of them were eager to see which of them was truly stronger than the other. Sasuke and Naruto stood a few meters apart from each other.

Sakura arrived at the training ground after hearing Naruto and Gohan was spotted here. She walked toward the three. She saw Sasuke and Naruto standing in front of each other ready to fight or something. _"What's going on?"_ Gohan looked back at her and smiled waving his arm. "Come on, they're going to start soon!" Sakura walked up to Gohan and stood by him. She looked at her teammates nervously. Sasuke and Naruto didn't look like they were going into a friendly match. "It doesn't look like a sparring match. Do you think it's safe?" she asked.

Gohan looked at her reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. If things get too serious, I'll step in and stop them." Gohan kept an eye on the two and looked at the sun. _"Thirty minutes or so should be good…"_ He looked back at the two and raised his arm. "Begin!"

Sasuke and Naruto rushed in, hurling a fist toward each other.

[End Chapter 7]

**Valkier:** That was a lot. Anyway, there's no real after chapter thing this time. I've written too much. So enjoy it for what it is and see you on the next update!


	8. Chapter 8

**Valkier:** Well here's an update. No pre-chapter thing this time. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan base story made for entertainment purposes only. DB(z/gt) is property of Akira Toriyama and Naruto is Property of Misashi Kishimoto. Please support official release of both manga/anime.**

XXXX – Scene change

"_**Revelations"**_

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other with hateful eyes. Naruto looked at his friend Sasuke. The position he was in now was something he had never imagined he be in, fighting his own friend. Even though Sasuke annoyed the hell out of him, Naruto didn't want to fight him, not like this. Not when Sasuke seemed to just want to beat the living hell out of him. Then there was the other side, the side that wanted to prove himself to Sasuke. Naruto breathed heavily as he waited for the OK from Gohan to begin the match. His heart rushed as he looked into Sasuke's eyes. Naruto had always dreamed of fighting Sasuke. _"It's time to show you that I'm no loser, jerk! I'll beat you right here. I'll give it my all!"_

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto staring at him angrily. He couldn't believe that Naruto had progressed so much in so little time. It felt like just yesterday he was two steps behind him, but now it seemed like Sasuke was the one that was two steps behind. He tightened his fist and closed his eyes while he waited for Gohan's signal. Sasuke gritted his teeth angrily. All Sasuke could think about was proving himself to be the superior fighter of their team. He couldn't settle for being number two.

"Begin!" Gohan yelled

Sasuke opened his eyes looking at Naruto with his crimson Sharingan eyes. Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked that he had activated his Sharingan out already. He narrowed his eyes and charged in holding up a tightened fist. Sasuke rushed in holding up an equally tight fist as the two hurled their fists with as much force as possible. Both shinobi felt the full force of the other's hit when the fists rammed into their cheeks. Naruto pulled back his right arm and threw another punch with his other fist. Sasuke moved to the side and grabbed onto Naruto's arm. Using it as a means to close in distance Sasuke moved in and raised his right arm and bent it, thrusting his elbow to Naruto's face.

Naruto saw the elbow rushing to his face and countered quickly. He put his left hand on Sasuke's elbow and pushed hard, forcing his arm out of Sasuke's hold just in time to dodge Sasuke's attack. Sasuke's body turned from the force of Naruto's push. Naruto stomped on the grass with his right foot, pushing him towards Sasuke. Naruto quickly launched another punch. Sasuke turned and grabbed Naruto's fist, counterstriking with his own. Naruto quickly raised his free hand catching Sasuke's fist. The two stood in front of each other, locking the other's fist. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke as he tried to push him back. Sasuke grunted as he kept his ground, pushing back just as hard.

Sasuke slightly overpowered Naruto. He moved his arms and Naruto's fist down, to the lower left side. Seeing an opening on Naruto's ribs, Sasuke raised his right leg swinging it toward the blonds left side. Sasuke bent his leg using his knee to attack. Naruto's eyes widened, feeling the force of his kick. _"Whoa…he's not joking around…!"_ Naruto let go of Sasuke's fist and grabbed his leg, wrapping his left arm around the leg. He spun and threw Sasuke. During the spin, Sasuke put his hands on the grass, slowing down his momentum and throwing out powerful kicks with his free foot. Naruto moved his head back just in the nick of time, dodging one of his kicks by mere inches. Naruto jumped back creating some distance between the two. Sasuke flipped back and reached back to his pouch, grabbing hold of a few shurikens. In one swift maneuver Sasuke rushed in and threw a handful of shurikens at Naruto, with the aim to hurt his comrade.

Naruto was shocked when Sasuke used the shurikens. Now he had to defend himself. Reaching back to his pouch, Naruto grabbed a handful and threw some in retaliation. Most of the Shurikens smacked into one another canceling each other out. One of Sasuke's shurikens managed to scratch Naruto's cheek. One of Naruto's managed to scratch Sasuke's arm. Once in range Naruto went on the attack throwing one fist after another.

Sasuke moved side to side, dodging his punches. He couldn't see how this loser was better than him. Naruto was fighting like a novice! Seeing an opening Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's hand and pulled in his right leg. "Don't get cocky, loser!" Sasuke rammed his foot into Naruto's gut. Naruto spat as he felt Sasuke's kick pushing at his intestines. Naruto slid back and looked at Sasuke angrily. _"Man, what's the deal?" _Naruto wondered why he wasn't fighting like he did against Gaara or all the others. Why did it seem like he was so weak compared to those other times?

XXXX

Gohan sat on the grass watching them fight. He didn't feel any concern or danger arise when they chose to use their weapons. He smiled comfortably as he continued watching. Sakura stood there frozen by what she saw. This wasn't a sparring match, this was a real fight! She glared a Gohan and yelled. "How can you let this go on? They're using weapons!"

Gohan smiled looking at her. "Don't worry, this fight's just getting started. They're in full control." Gohan found the fight interesting. He was so used to battles being more like brawls compared to how Naruto and Sasuke fought. It intrigued him. Their fighting style was completely different. He chuckled _"Well this is a different dimension and world; the fighting has to be different in multiple ways. Can't be the same everywhere…"_

XXXX

Naruto looked at Sasuke, breathing heavily from his skirmish with him. Sasuke breathed quickly. His eyes moved toward Naruto's hands seeing him forming a seal.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Within an instant, smoke surrounded Sasuke and out from the smoke were what seemed like hundreds of Narutos. Sasuke surveyed his surrounding, seeing just how many clones there were.

Gohan's eyes widened slightly, seeing how many clones Naruto was able to make. _"If that's like the multi-form technique then he's given up strength for numbers"_ he assumed.

Naruto's clones rushed in and attacked Sasuke but Sasuke dodged and counterattacked hitting the clones hard enough to disperse them. Sasuke pulled out a Kunai and began slashing his way through the hoard of clones. Using a combination of hits, kicks, stabs, and slashes, Sasuke managed to dispel a great number of clones, but there was still too many. Sasuke formed multiple hand seals and held his hand in front of his lips. "Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke unleashed a spread of fire pellets around the clones.

The clones burst. A series of popping noises filled the area as if someone was making popcorn. The remaining clones rushed in and attacked Sasuke. Sasuke dodged and counterattacked once again. Some of the clones tried to grab a hold of Sasuke, but he broke their hold and grabbed their bodies throwing them away and kicking them back. Within a few moments Sasuke defeated all of Naruto's clones, leaving a collection of white smoke left from the shadow clones dispersing.

Sasuke caught a slight sign of movement behind the brief smoke left by the clones. He flipped the blade of the Kunai down and spun. The loud 'clang' of two blades clashing screeched as the remaining smoke from the clones blew away from the two shinobis.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he pushed his Kunai with all his strength, trying to overpower Sasuke. Naruto broke the clash, sliding his Kunai on the edge of Sasuke's. Sasuke stumbled slightly dropping his right arm down. Naruto tightened his left fist and rushed in. Taking advantage of the slight moment Sasuke's arm was down; Naruto swung his fist over the arm punching Sasuke's face, hitting his right cheek. Sasuke's cheek numbed from the hit.

Angered by the hit, Sasuke countered and thrusts the Kunai up from under Naruto's left arm, heading toward Naruto's eye. Sasuke fought through the slight pain of Naruto's fist sliding on his face, but it was worth it. Sasuke put his left palm behind the end of the Kunai adding more speed to the thrust. Naruto's eye widened seeing the Kunai headed for his right eye.

Gohan watched closely. He was worried if Naruto would be able to dodge the attack. His body tensed up, ready to intervene if need be.

Naruto rotated his Kunai, using the hole at the end to stop the tip from getting any closer to his eye. Naruto yelled and pushed both Kunais away, knocking them out of both their hands. Naruto backed away gaining some breathing room and contemplating his next maneuver.

Naruto breathed heavily. His heart pounded. He narrowly escaped losing an eye. He stared at Sasuke angrily. He was fucking pissed off that Sasuke would pull such a maneuver in a sparring match, but Naruto looked deep down into Sasuke's eyes. Naruto knew in his heart that this was no sparring match; it was never one to begin with.

He smiled at Sasuke, oddly finding some higher respect for him now that he was fighting Sasuke. The wind blew heavily moving his blond top, swaying left and right. Leaves from the surrounding trees floated for a few seconds, circling Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto understood now why Sasuke seemed like the best in their team or rather in all of the Genin of their graduating class. _"You may be the best in our class, but I'll be better…I'm going to be Hokage and nothing is going to stop me!"_ Naruto let out a small chuckle looking at Sasuke. "You ready to give up yet, Jerk?"

Sasuke growled angrily. He didn't expect Naruto to last this long, even with all the accomplishments he pulled off. Sasuke contemplated what to do next. It was futile to fight Naruto head on; he was tank. Sasuke knew Naruto had an abnormal stamina level that gave him an edge. Even with all the anger built up inside, Sasuke smiled. Part of him was happy to have found someone that pushed him to fight like this. He knew it would only make him stronger if he beat Naruto. _"I'll only need one move…"_

Sasuke formed multiple hand seals and held his left palm up. His palm glowed as a concentration of chakra filled his hand. The sound of chirps filled the area as the Chidori roared. "Are you ready to lose?" he yelled back.

Naruto smiled and placed his index and middle fingers in a cross. Channeling his chakra he formed a shadow clone. He flipped his hand over as he directed chakra to his hand. The clone began moving its hand around the chakra stabilizing its form in Naruto's hand. Once the Rasengan took its form, the clone dispersed, leaving only Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto chuckled. "I won't lose to you! I won't lose to anyone until I become Hokage!" Naruto blitzed towards Sasuke holding his Rasengan, ready to use his attack on his best friend and rival.

Sasuke ran towards Naruto at seemingly equal speed. His left arm flung back as he ran as fast as he could. Seeing his friend, his rival in front of his eyes caused his desire to be stronger, to be better than anyone else, and to kill Itachi burn to levels unknown.

XXXX

Sakura screamed. She couldn't take the fighting anymore. It was too serious to be a sparring match and by what Sasuke had done it would only get worse. She ran toward the two but her hand was pulled, stopping her. She looked back seeing Gohan giving her a stern gaze. She growled and yelled at him. "What are you doing just sitting there watching them fight like this? They're going to kill each other!" Sakura pulled her hand away from Gohan and rushed in to stop Naruto and Sasuke.

Gohan stood up gritting his teeth. "No don't!"

XXXX

Naruto and Sasuke rushed at each other. Their arms extended with their attacks ready to kill. The Rasengan and Chidori clashed. The two attacks grinded on each other as Naruto and Sasuke pushed with all their might to best the other.

Sakura cried as she ran into the attack's epicenter. Gohan tightened his fist and gathered his Ki. He had to break the collision before Sakura could reach them or she would be harmed by the shockwave and explosion. "I got to time it just right!" Gohan watched the two energies colliding. He had experience with power struggles and knew the signs of most struggles' limitations, but this was chakra not Ki. Gohan grunted angrily. Gohan had to intervene before that point would arise, no matter what kind of energy it was.

Gohan extended his arm and fired his Ki blast, aiming for the center of the collision; Naruto and Sasuke's attacks.

Sasuke gritted his teeth angrily pushing his attack against Naruto's. His eyes widened when a yellow sphere of energy collided with the two attacks. The Chidori and Rasengan were pushed apart before an explosion sounded. Sakura stopped in her tracks. A huge gust of wind and smoke surrounded the four. Naruto and Sasuke grunted as their bodies hit the ground hard skidding on the field, bringing up a small pile of dirt.

Sakura stood worriedly. She looked around yelling out. "Sasuke! Naruto!" Sakura ran into the smoke trying to find her teammates when she stopped seeing Gohan acting strange. Gohan looked around, seeing the large amount of smoke covering the area. He put his hands to his side and gathered his Ki. "Rraah!" Thrusting his hands forward, Gohan released his Ki. The smoke was blown away, clearing the area. Sakura stood there amazed by the small feat performed by Gohan.

Sakura turned back to see Naruto and Sasuke on opposing sides. Sakura stared at her two teammates. There was a moment of hesitation as she looked at the two. Sakura bit her lip pondering which teammate to head toward first. After a brief moment of consideration, she rushed to Sasuke's aid. Gohan watched as she went toward Sasuke. Gohan turned his attention toward Naruto. He helped him up. Gohan looked at him with a light smile. "You alright? You took some pretty hard hits."

Naruto exhaled quickly, tired from the fight. His breathing calmed as he looked at the blades of grass, thinking about what happened in the final collision. Gohan looked at him curiously. "Naruto?"

"Get away!" Sasuke shouted

Gohan and Naruto looked up glancing over at Sakura and Sasuke.

XXXX

Sakura stepped back watching Sasuke shake violently. Sasuke stared at the grass madly. He thought about the last moments of his battle with Naruto and how their attacks were matched against one another. _"It can't be true! That can't be! How? Why?"_ Sasuke tightened his fist grabbing a handful of the grass.

"Is everything alright?" Gohan asked as he and Naruto approached the two. Sasuke looked back seeing Naruto look at him confusingly. He grunted and stood up looking at Naruto angrily. He rushed into Naruto's face, yelling at him. "Fight me again!"

Everyone looked at Sasuke like he was crazy. Naruto narrowed his eyes "What!" He couldn't believe Sasuke's audacity. Gohan stood between them trying to quell Sasuke's anger. "Hey come on now. How about we just call it a day?" he suggested. Sasuke growled angrily at Gohan. "Stay out of this! You're not a Shinobi!" Sasuke flung his arm out, pushing Gohan away. Sasuke pulled back his right arm preparing to punch Naruto in the face when he felt his hand behind held back.

"What the?"

Sasuke looked back to see Kakashi standing to his right holding back his arm.

"That's enough!"

Kakashi held his arm tightly. "The Chidori is not a technique you use on a comrade," he lectured. Gohan, Naruto, and Sakura looked at Kakashi, shocked that he knew about Naruto and Sasuke using their attacks. Gohan looked at him intriguingly, wondering why he didn't sense Kakashi given that he was so close to the battle.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke's eyes seeing how tensed and angered her was. _"Did meeting up with Itachi cause this…?" _Kakashi thought. He loosened his grip after a moment when he sense Sasuke had calmed down some. Sasuke pulled his hand back and turned, walking away from the four. "When are you going to let go of this need of superiority?" Kakashi asked. Without saying a word, Sasuke left the group. Kakashi kept an eye on Sasuke memorizing the path the young Genin took.

Naruto sighed and looked at Kakashi seeing a disappointed look on his sensei's face. Naruto frowned and kept his stare to the ground. Kakashi stared at Gohan like he had never looked at anyone before. It was neither anger nor disappointment. "Gohan, a word, please?" he requested in a serious tone.

Naruto looked up and spoke. "Wait Kakashi sensei it's not Gohan's fault, Sasuke and—"

"Save it, Naruto. I'll be back." Kakashi said, interrupting Naruto. He motioned his hand as Gohan followed him, knowing that whatever Kakashi had to tell him, it was not good.

XXXX

Naruto watched as Gohan and Kakashi walked off. Naruto gritted his teeth angrily. He didn't know what he felt. He had so many thoughts, so many emotions running through him that he just didn't know what to make of all his emotions. Naruto left Sakura heading toward Kakashi and Gohan. Sakura looked at Naruto worriedly. "Naruto?"

Naruto stopped, turning his head toward her. "Sakura…" Naruto paused for a moment trying to clear things in his head. He remembered how Sakura ran into their attacks foolishly. "Whatever happens between us, stay out of it." He said harshly. Sakura froze. She couldn't believe Naruto had spoke to her like that. Naruto left Sakura alone continuing towards Kakashi and Gohan.

XXXX

Gohan kept his head lowered feeling guilty for what happened. Gohan stopped and looked up at Kakashi cautiously, wondering what he had to say to him.

Kakashi sighed and rested one of his arms on his side. He looked at Gohan calmly. "Now then…" he began. "What made you think having them spar like that was a good idea?"

Gohan wasted no time replying. He remembered how his father paused on multiple occasions during an argument with his mom. It was safe to say that taking your time to reply was a bad thing. "I thought it was a good idea because I thought it'd let them blow off steam." He said.

"Then why did you let it get out of control?" Kakashi said looking around the field, specifically at where the two attacks collided.

Gohan looked down sadly feeling the guilt building inside. "I'm sorry…I guess the differences of how serious a battle is here compared to back home is vastly different. To me, they weren't sparring until they used their techniques. What I'm trying to say is that the majority of the match isn't what I'd consider sparring by standards back home…"

Kakashi was mildly surprised by Gohan's remark. _"If this isn't sparring then what is?"_ He cleared his throat before speaking. "I see…in any case it was a bad idea. Sasuke's determination to be stronger got the best of him in this match…"

Gohan looked at Kakashi curiously. "Why's being stronger than everyone so important to him?"

Kakashi sighed and looked up at the clouds. Kakashi thought for a moment, trying to figure hout what to tell Gohan so that he would understand. He knew there would be only one tale that would make Gohan understand. "It's best that you didn't know this if you didn't have to…but given what's happened, I think it's better that you do. So you know why having fights like is so dangerous." Kakashi began telling Gohan about the Uchiha Massacre.

Gohan's eyes widened, horrified by what he just heard. He finally understood why Sasuke lashed out against the red-eyed Shinobi they faced.

"Now you know why Sasuke's the way he is."

Gohan nodded looking at Kakashi calmly. "Yeah. My dad has a rival that's kind of the same, but he's changed for the better, I think."

Kakashi's eyes lit up. It was like a dim light shined at the end of the tunnel. He had struggled to show Sasuke that it was not worth it to strive for power in the name of vengeance. Kakashi chuckled smiling at Gohan with his eyes closed. "Well that's good to hear…" Kakashi opened his eyes and looked at the direction Sasuke left. "Maybe Sasuke can change too," he said, apathetically. He wasn't sure if Sasuke would change like this person Gohan spoke of, but he still had a slimmer of hope for the young Uchiha.

Gohan looked up at Kakashi curiously. "Um…can I ask you a question, Mr. Kakashi…?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked at Gohan snapping out of his small blank moment. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well how long have you been watching? I mean normally I would be able to sense life forces, if they're typically powerful. There's no doubt in my mind that your one of those that are powerful, but I didn't feel your presence at all until you arrived."

"Well as a Shinobi one of the required skills is hiding effectively. There are sensor ninja as well, so you're not the only one that can tell who is where, but those types are somewhat rare."

Gohan listened closely fascinated at the thought of meeting a sensor type.

Kakashi sighs, as he looked a Naruto approaching them. "And I arrived just before the collision…" he concluded randomly.

Gohan stood silently shocked at Kakashi's final comment. _"So…I just got preoccupied with Naruto and Sasuke…?_" Gohan was confused by the random moment for a second, trying to sort the events in his mind.

Naruto stopped, looking at Kakashi. "Look Kakashi sensei if you're going punish Gohan for the match then punish me too!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and spoke. "I only talked with Gohan, just like I said. And I told you that'd I'd be back, but knowing you I should have expected that you didn't listen." He said tiredly.

Kakashi looked at Naruto before walking away. "Well that's all I wanted to say so you can go now." Kakashi said kindly. Kakashi walked towards Sakura consoling her, convincing her that things would be okay.

Gohan glanced at Naruto seeing a distressed look on his face. He could tell that Naruto had a lot on his mind. How could he not? He just fought with a friend and they nearly killed each other! Gohan smiled and patted Naruto's back. "Come on, want to go to another place and train? It'll just you and me, just like you wanted."

Naruto looked up at him and gave an unpleasant smile. "I'm sorry Gohan, but I just want to be alone right now…" he said sadly.

"Naruto…"

Naruto walked away, not saying a word. Gohan stood there blankly. He could only guess at what Naruto was going through. Gohan sighed and saw that he wasn't needed anywhere, or by anyone. Gohan moved quickly headed out of the training grounds in a different direction, separate from Naruto and Sasuke.

XXXX

Kakashi stood quietly pulling out his icha icha paradise book. He began reading silently. After a moment of silence he finally spoke. "I suppose you're the one that taught him that technique…? Don't you think he's a bit young to be handling that Jutsu?"

Jiraiya appeared from beneath the shades of the trees. He leaned on a trunk crossing his arms. Jiraiya remained silent, opening his eyes.

"After all, he could have killed Sasuke if Gohan had not intervened with his own attack…" Kakashi grew slightly silent replaying Gohan's Ki blast in his mind. He had heard of the boy's ability to manipulate Ki but it was another experience just to see it happening in front of his own eye. "I know you want to protect him from the Akatsuki, but still, to trust him with a Jutsu like that…"

"Aren't you a fine one to talk? Teaching the Chidori to a kid like Sasuke. I knew he was a hothead, but I'd never thought he'd use a Jutsu that powerful against a comrade in his own village. Obviously there's bad blood between them, but where in the world does it come from?" Jiraiya questioned.

"It's nothing we haven't seen before."

"Meaning what?"

"Oh come on. When you think about it they're relationship isn't much different from the one you had with Orochimaru."

Jiraiya scoffed, _"Why didn't I see it sooner."_ He thought, kicking himself on the butt. "I see…"

"To Naruto, Sasuke is both a friend and a rival. He tries his best to catch up to Sasuke, but was always a few steps behind. It's been that way since they've been in the academy. Their rivalry is what drives Naruto to better himself. There's only one person that Naruto wants acknowledgement from, and that's Sasuke. On the other hand, it's hard for Sasuke to see Naruto progressing at such a rapid pace. He must feel like he's standing still. They both have something that's driving them to be the best they can possibly be. For Naruto, it's the approval of everyone in the Hidden leaf, including Sasuke. But—"

"Sasuke's motivation is revenge. His hatred of Itachi is what drives him." Jiraiya interrupted.

Kakashi sighed. Oh man, he wasn't used to talking this much, that's for sure. "Now with Gohan in the picture, both of them have a new motive to strive for. With this, hopefully Sasuke will choose the right path."

"Or it'll drive him to the other side. Gohan is powerful, there's no doubt about that. But I get the feeling there's more to the boy." Jiraiya sighed. "Well it's time I gave someone a talking to."

Kakashi closed his book. "Right, I'll leave Naruto to you then. I have a mission. And then there's that Chidori business."

A small cloud of smoke surrounded both Shinobi before they disappeared from the training grounds.

The training ground now seemed void of human life. The wind blew moving the leaves on the field as if guiding them through a breezing dance. The leaves twirled in synchronized motion flying up into the sky in a twister-like form.

[DBZ world]

A year and a half has passed since Gohan's disappearance into the other dimension. All missed the young warrior dearly. Everyone tried to do something to find him, do something to help. But in the end it seemed like nothing would shed light in their dark dilemma. Everyone waited on Bulma to finish her new invention that would hopefully be the answer to their problem. While they waited, all they could do was to try to move on and hope that Gohan was fine.

XXXX

The city around Capsule Corps was busy as ever. People walked on the sidewalks, drove their cars and went on with their day-to-day lives. Inside her workstation, Bulma worked tirelessly. She worked many months making the blueprints to the device, whole seasons building multiple prototypes, and after many tests and many failed prototypes, she finally finished the device.

Bulma sighed and put a cigarette between her lips. Lighting the end of the cigarette, she inhaled the smoke, and removed the stick from her lips. She inhaled more, letting the smoke fill her lungs. Bulma exhaled blowing out all the smoke. "This projects got me so worked up I've started smoking again, great," she said disappointedly. Bulma looked up at the machine proudly.

The outer frame of the device was a large octagon. The segments were broken into small sections that contained a hollow container for a spherical object about the size of a Dragonball. Bulma sighed and blew out another cloud of smoke. She put out her cigarette and opened a small panel on the right side of the device. She pushed a series of buttons and closed the panel. Within moments the large device was surrounded by smoke, before a small clang was heard.

Bulma reached down and grabbed a small capsule and smiled. "Man I rock!" she said cheerfully. She walked through the hallways of her large home and stopped at one particular door. The door hummed loudly. A small digital panel was mounted next to the door. Bulma pressed a series of buttons and finally pushed the large button on the bottom. The room's vibration stopped and the humming behind the door grew into an uncanny silence.

The brief silence gave way to a insufferable yelling. "Who turned off the gravity!"

The door opened and Vegeta stood before his wife, a sweaty shirtless mess. His hair was blond and his muscles were more defined. His eyes widened with anger and annoyance when he saw Bulma. "What do you want now woman? I am not going to be a part of your experiments any longer!"

Bulma broke out in laughter. "Hahahaha, you're still mad at me for using you during the prototype testing? I'm sorry, Hun, but I had to test the power limits of the device." She smiled and chuckled at her brooding husband winking at him.

Vegeta blushed, finding himself strangely taken by her attitude. "Well, what do you want?" he asked in a serious tone.

"I just called you out of your tough training so we can go to the Kami's look out and test out the device." She held up the small capsule with a grin.

Vegeta scoffed and reached to the side of the room pulling out a towel throwing it over his shoulder. "Fine then," he said. His hair returned to its normal dark brown as he headed off.

Bulma sighed and smiled watching Vegeta leave and ready himself.

XXXX

Hours later, Gohan's family and friends gathered at Kami's look out. Everyone surrounded Bulma. She sighed and looked at the small capsule with hopeful eyes. She pressed the top and threw the capsule to the ground. The capsule blew up and released her device. Everyone looked at the huge device with curiosity.

"So what's this suppose to do?" Krillin asked.

"Well what I've built is a dimensional portal device. In theory, once powered enough, I can specify which dimension to go to."

Piccolo looked at the design of the device, wondering what it was that was going to power this dimensional portal. "What are you using to power it? You kept that quiet for all this time."

"Well…that's why I came here." She walked over toward the Dragonballs grabbing one of them, showing it to her friends. "I plan to use the remaining Dragonballs."

Piccolo looked at her, shocked to hear those words come out of her mouth. "What? We don't know what's going to happen if you do. Why didn't you tell anyone that that's what you were planning on doing…?"

"Cool your jets. I tried to work on alternatives and everything possible. Why did you think it took me all this time to make this? Not to mention that I knew you'd flip out if I told you before hand, Piccolo!" she said.

Piccolo grunted angrily. As the former guardian of the Earth and creator of the Earth's Dragonballs, he couldn't help but grow angry when the balls were misused. But there was another side of him, the side that wished to see Gohan return. This side wanted to try everything available to help his friend and student. He sighed heavily and spoke. "Fine, we'll give it a try…but if anything goes wrong turn off the machine. The Dragonball's powers are almost limitless."

Bulma nodded and looked at the device as she loaded each of the six Dragonballs. She pulled a lever as the machine powered on. After a few moments, the machine's sections that contained the Dragonballs glowed brightly. Each Dragonball glowed as if they were about to be used to call upon the Eternal Dragon. The device glowed brightly as a portal screen appeared. It changed from one dimension to another.

Bulma bit her lip, hoping the device would stabilize so she could lock onto the particular dimension Gohan was in. Everyone watched as the outer frame glowed brightly. A trail of power seemed to line the frame and collect at the top segment. The device stopped shaking and hummed calmly. Bulma smiled as she began trying to find Gohan's location.

"And…got it!" she shouted.

Bulma smiled as the screen displayed a mountain with faces carved on the monument. "If my calculations are correct then the Gohan is in this dimension and in this location displayed here."

"So how do we get him home?" Chichi asked worriedly. Seeing the image of the place her baby boy was trapped in gave her more hope that she had ever had in all this time since Gohan went away.

"We just need to connect to the dimension using a wormhole, and we'll have one of you go and get him." She looked at Vegeta and Piccolo smiling. Both warriors froze, not expecting that Bulma would ask for their assistance in such a way. Piccolo grunted, worried that something would go awry.

"I'll go," he said hesitantly.

Everyone looked at Piccolo shocked that he was so quick to agree.

"Well alright then. The portal's stabilized so….Ahh!" Bulma screamed and turned away as a gust of wind blew her towards the device. Vegeta rushed in and grabbed her saving her from entering the dimension accidentally. The device shook violently as sections began to pool into the portal.

"Oh no!" Bulma watched in horror as some of the Dragonballs were pulled out of the container and into the portal.

"Shut it off!" Vegeta yelled.

"Krillin!" Piccolo shouted. He acted quickly; he had no time to plan things out. Piccolo and Krillin rushed and fired a Ki blast at the device. The combinations of energies distorted the portal and as a huge explosion engulfed the area.

"Is everyone okay?" Bulma cried out looking down at the cloud of smoke from the sky. Vegeta gritted his teeth and looked at the destroyed device. _"Darn it…! Now what?"_ All Vegeta could do now was wonder where the Dragonballs were and how many were pulled into the portal.

Moments later they surveyed the damage. Piccolo grunted seeing how many dragonballs were left. "Thanks a lot Bulma, you're just giving them the dragonballs!"

"Well sorry I was trying to help, but you had to go and blow up my device!" Bulma flailed in Vegeta's arm yelling her heart out.

Chichi broke down on her hands and knees crying hard. "No…no…NOO!" Just like that Chichi's hope was shattered.

Everyone grew silent, unsure of what to do next

XXXX

In Other World Goku trained, completely unaware of the situation back on Earth. He moved about dodging two opponents. Sage watched over the training as he noticed Goku's improvements. _"He's progressing faster than expected. Even though he's only facing two clones, he's holding his own fairly well…"_ Sage smiled happy with the progression of his student.

His happiness turned to a sorrowful look as he glanced down, as if he were looking down at Earth. "Hopefully when the time comes, he'll be ready…" The two clones attacked. One clone formed a Ki ball in hand. The other formed a Rasengan like attack. Goku's eyes widened when he saw one of the clones firing a Ki blast. _"How in the?" _Both clones extended their arms and fired their attacks with ease.

Goku crossed his arms and braced himself. He chose to face the attacks head on the gauge how powerful the attack was. He knew it was partly dumb, but he liked the thought of seeing how powerful the Sage's Ki attack was. Goku grunted feeling the full force of the hits.

He relaxed his muscles smiling down at Sage. "You didn't tell me you could use Ki." He yelled out.

The clones smiled.

"I told you, being dead…" One of them said.

"You pick up a few things…" the other completed.

Goku smiled. His blood flowed quickly as his excitement grew. "Alright then, time for me to take it up a notch." Goku held his harms to his side, keeping them bent. He raised them and powered up swinging them down slightly letting them hang in the air as his hair turned golden and sparks of electricity flowed through the yellow aura surrounding him. Goku smiled and dashed in at the two clones. Sage's clones moved quickly, trying to match Goku's increased speed.

Shockwaves littered the sky as the three warriors continued their battle. Sage watched from below smiling.

"Do you think it's so wise to keep him from knowing what's happening back on Earth? Especially after what's happened?" King Kai asked.

"He needs to focus on the training. I've already knew that this would happen, that's why I'm putting such emphasis on his training rather then letting him know what the hell's going on. He'll hopefully be the warrior that will master the one thing I could not." Sage said.

King Kai froze, wondering what it was that Sage wanted Goku to master.

"_Let's just hope what I saw was true and that Goku is the one destined to master this power…"_ Sage thought keeping an eye on Goku.

[Naruto World]

Naruto walked through the neighborhood buildings quietly. He held the solemn look he had at the end of the battle. Whatever affected him, affected him greatly. Naruto walked by Jiraiya and didn't even make any remark to him. Naruto kept his eyes low. Jiraiya knew whatever he said wouldn't help the boy. All he could do in the end was watch his student wear the same face of sorrow he knew all too well. Jiraiya looked up to the sky and noticed something strange.

Ominous clouds formed. Within seconds of random thundering loud noises sounded that were so unfamiliar to Jiraiya. It sounded like something was shot out of a cannon.

Naruto stopped, looking up as he saw something flying in the sky heading toward the Hokage Monument. "What the?"

XXXX

Sitting on a tree trunk watching the sun setting slowly, Sasuke grunted angrily. All he could think about was how the battle went and how, ultimately, his Chidori was slightly weaker than Naruto's attack. Sasuke hit the trunk of the tree, sending a light shockwave through that was powerful enough to make a bundle of leaves fall down. _"Naruto...how far have you…!"_ It ate at him just thinking about it. _"What have I been doing all this time? What does it all mean?"_

Sasuke's eyes grew colder and darker as his rage filled his heart and his desire to become stronger grew more and more.

Sasuke prepared to leave when he notice a long thread wire wrapping around him and trapping him. Sasuke looked up to see Kakashi holding the thread that trapped him. "What the hell do you want?"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke disappointedly. "You really got to let go that need of…" Kakashi stopped when he heard a faint sound. He turned and saw a glowing object rushing towards the southeast. _"What in the…!"_

Sasuke saw the glowing object, looking at it mesmerized by the object. _"What in the world?"_

XXXX

Gohan found a quiet place in the village to rest by himself. He listened as the wind blew. He sat down propping one foot up near his chest. _"There are so many things in this world I've yet to understand. You think you get what they try to do or what one thing means to them and it suddenly means another thing…"_

Gohan stared at the sky leisurely when he noticed something all too familiar. The ominous thundering and the glowing object hurling towards parts unknown. "That…that couldn't be it…could it?"

Gohan stood up alarmed at what had arrived. "I'm sure that was it! That had to be a Dragonball!"

[End Chapter 8]

**Valkier: **Well that's the latest chapter. And yea, it's posted before my monthly release. What can I say? Felt like writing so I did. Things are going to get more complicated and more confusing, but I'm working on things and seeing where I want them to go. Until the next update, enjoy the chapter for what it is!


	9. Chapter 9

**Valkier: **It's been a very long time. An update to this story is finally here.

**Gohan:** Finally! Where the heck have you been?

**Valkier:** I been putting effort into school and to be honest I didn't feel like writing. And besides, me not writing was a good thing considering what's happened in the manga. My story kind of relies on knowing what happens near that part. I need to know to properly make my own version. I got a lot in my mind at how I want this to go, so knowing what happens as much as I can in both series helps.

**Gohan:** But with what you've done it's like a mash up of both series and putting DBZ in there, so why would it matter if you knew about it or not?

**Valkier:** Look at the above, I told you my reason already. By knowing what happens I'm about to twist it to my liking and present my story the way I want in a better way.

**Gohan:** Ahh okay.

**Valkier:** Well enough of the pre-chapter stuff, explanations for who, what, when, how, and why can be left for after the chapter. Now get going Gohan, you got to get to that Dragonball! Disclaimer please!

**Gohan:** OK!

**Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan base story made for entertainment purposes only. DB(z/gt) is property of Akira Toriyama and Naruto is Property of Misashi Kishimoto. Please support official release of both manga/anime.**

**XXXX – Scene change**

"**A New Goal"**

Massive amounts of smoke covered the Hokage monument. Within moments after the sudden impact, a group of shinobi surrounded the area and tried to lock the area down. The attempt did not do much to quell the curiosity of the villagers and lower ranked shinobi. Some villagers ducked and hid, thinking that the village was in danger once more.

Others gathered around the area getting as close as they could. The villagers gathered below the monument while some adventurous ones attempted to get closer. Most of the lower ranked shinobi remained with the villagers, equally worried but knowing full well that their job was to manage the crowd along with the others. The whole situation turned out to be like some kind of crime scene with the people ready to riot just to figure out what had happened.

Those whose homes were built on the monument were quickly evacuated for safety measures.

A group of Shinobi stood making a line as they awaited the Hokage's arrival.

"Please return home!" one of them shouted getting the crowd to thin out.

"Return to your posts! There is nothing to see here!" Another shouted at other shinobi not involved in handling the situation.

While some obeyed and left either heading home or to their posts, many remained. The people's curiosity got the better of the situation. This was something they just couldn't ignore. They had gone through one Hell on Earth during the attack and they couldn't bear the thought that this incident had to be connected to another. Many of the villagers prayed that it was just some benign incident and that it was nothing to worry about. The people continued pestering the Shinobi trying to get them to reveal what the Hell happened.

XXXX

Back in the village, Naruto looked around seeing many people looking toward the monument and even more rushing toward it to see what had occurred. For a brief moment, Naruto's concern about what was going on earlier that day or whatever sadness he felt was replaced with a sense of worry and concern.

While Naruto was preoccupied with all the commotion in the village, Jiraiya looked up to the smoking monument with stern eyes. His mind replayed the moment that he and Naruto saw the strange object in the sky that headed for the monument. _"The size of that object…"_ he turned around looking back curiously. Glancing down at his pupil momentarily Jiraiya quickly stepped into the shadows, leaving the boy.

Naruto stood, dumbfounded about what the hell was going on. Were they under attack again? What was that thing in the sky? Naruto's mind was cluster of bubbles popping one by one as one idea came to mind and was quickly replaced with another. "Hey, Pervy Sage, what do you think…huh? Naruto turned around looking for the Pervy Sage to see the old perv gone.

"What the? Where'd the pervy sage go?"

Naruto grunted annoyingly as he ran hastily, following the crowd whilst looking for Jiraiya. During his run he caught a glimpse of someone in the crowd. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Sakura following all the other shinobis.

He felt hesitant at first, remembering the incident that occurred just hours ago. Naruto narrowed his eyes sadly as he blended in with the crowd behind Sakura, continuing on toward the monument at his own discretion.

XXXX

Everyone grew silent when Tsunade arrived, accompanied by a few ANBUs.

One of the Shinobi knelt down in front of her bowing to her presence. "Lady Hokage!" the Shinobi said.

Tsunade looked around seeing so many people gathered around. Seeing the people there gave her an uneasy feeling. Whatever smashed into the monument could not be kept secret if there were this many people surrounding the area.

Glancing at the damaged monument, Tsunade felt an unexplainable sadness that overcame her. The monument had been a symbol of the village's history, and more importantly, it had stood for a sign of hope and peace through difficult times. Throughout all of Konoha's history, the monument had never received such damage. It was odd that the monument, despite the wars and battles, seemed to be the only thing in the village that was spared; save for Naruto's desecration pranks that Tsunade heard about.

The monument was no longer what it once was. Though the Hokage's faces seemed to be spared from any major damage, the mountain on which it was craved from was heavily in bad shape. The impact had caused cracks to run across the Second and Third's faces. It looked like the two faces were on their last thread.

She pointed out to the Anbu as they rushed and began their quick survey around and up high on the monument. Tsunade turned facing the people.

"Alright, alright, nothing to see here! Go home! We're not in any kind of trouble. Calm down and return home!" she yelled out looking down at them.

With the request coming from the Hokage a majority of the people decided to leave with a few adamant stragglers chose to remain along with the curious Genin.

"Lady Hokage!" one of the Anbu shouted.

Tsunade turned around and looked up as one of the Anbu held something in his hand. Tsunade looked on as a sickening feeling began to build. While she tried to determine what to do next, she found herself thinking about Gohan's tale of the Dragonball.

"_Damned if this feeling I got is true,"_ she thought. She turned her head slightly glancing behind her to see the old Toad sage. Both remained silent, but there seemed to be a silent yet equal concern about what had happened.

Jiraiya walked up to her standing next to Tsunade, their whisper barely audible even by the shinobi that stood near. Tsunade gave a simple nod and looked up toward the monument cautiously.

One of the Anbu dropped down handing her the object they had found. Looking at the object, Tsunade's eyes widened; shocked at what she saw.

XXXX

Gohan stood, looking up at the sky. His eyes burned with a serious glance that was a rarity for Gohan. He knew what he saw and he knew what it meant. "If there's more than one Dragonball here in this world then things have just gotten a lot more dangerous. I don't have any time to waste!" Gohan knew he had to do something quick to get to the Dragonball before everyone else. Even if it was just one ball, there would be two balls now, making what he told Jiraiya and the Hokage more believable and if more people knew about the tale, then the result would catastrophic.

In what seemed like an instant, Gohan disappeared heading into the forest. A flock of birds flew away from their nest. One flock after another the birds left their nest due to Gohan's movements, disrupting their peace and quiet. As they left, the flocks trailed a path headed toward the Hokage monument.

XXXX

As the villagers began to gather around, Kakashi turned and looked at the young Uchiha. He still had to talk to the boy, yet with the current situation and mass commotion of the villagers and other ninja, his priority shifted. Despite Kakashi's drifting thoughts, he was still well aware of Sasuke's actions, holding the thread tightly, keeping the hot-blooded Shinobi at bay. After a moment's thought, Kakashi looked at Sasuke calmly.

Sasuke's eyes showed as much curiosity as his own. Kakashi sighed heavily closing his eyes as he released the tight hold of the thread line, releasing Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes trailed the thread as it returned to Kakashi, slightly confused by his sensei's actions. Standing up, he looked toward the rising smoke just as Kakashi did. He didn't say a word to Kakashi, still feeling angered that Kakashi had interrupted his thoughts and his moment alone. As he stared at the smoke Sasuke thought back to the strange object he saw. _"That thing was headed in the other direction…"_ His quick mind processed the situation realizing whatever he saw headed toward the southeast headed toward the Hokage monument too. _"There's more than one…"_

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and placed a hand on his shoulder, snapping the Uchiha out of his thoughts. Sasuke looked at him with a surprised glance that quickly turned sour. Sighing heavily, Kakashi closed his eye, yet again showing disappointment with Sasuke's attitude.

"I didn't release you so you could stare at me like that. Come on, stay close." He ordered.

Kakashi jumped heading toward the monument along with all the other available Shinobi. Kakashi glanced back momentarily at Sasuke who was still behind, standing on the branch of the large tree. _"Given everything that's going on, even he won't miss this chance to see what's happen. Let's just hope it's not another attack. The village still hasn't fully recovered; both physically and emotionally…"_

Sasuke watched him leave, staring at him with eyes that seemed equally serious and angered. He had the perfect chance to leave, but something at the monument called out to him, as if it was something he had to see; something he could not refuse himself to miss out on. Sasuke left, following Kakashi subsequently. As he stayed a few legs behind, Sasuke wondered what was going on. He immediately assumed the village was in danger of some sort. Memories of the previous attack flooded his mind and in turn it reminded him of how he had failed to defeat Gaara.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as the battle replayed in his mind. In the end he struggled to keep the strange cursed seal's power from consuming him, losing focus on the battle. Sasuke's eyes widened as he gave the battle more thought. _"If I didn't struggle with that power, I could have beaten him…!" _Sasuke grunted angrily as he speed up, passing Kakashi and other Shinobi.

Watching Sasuke pass him, Kakashi grew worried over what went through his mind. Kakashi ignored the thought and focused on the task at hand. _"As long as he's close, I'll deal with him after this…"_ he reasoned. Kakashi made his way through joining other Jonin in keeping persistence villagers and Genin from getting any further.

Sasuke stopped and tried to get as close to the area as possible. With so many shinobi present it was difficult to find a good spot to see something that was worth seeing. If the ninjas at the front didn't cover whatever it was, the surrounding villages sure did; pushing at Sasuke, trying to get to the front. Sasuke finally manage to take hold of his own spot, jumping up toward the Hokage Tower rooftop. Though, it didn't help that he still couldn't see the damn thing still being a good length away from the "action".

Taking note of the Hokage's presence, his curiosity grew even more as he looked up at the Hokage Monument, seeing how damaged it was. "What in the world could do that…?" he questioned aloud. Sasuke looked over to see some Jonin approaching him, yelling at him to get off of the tower and away from the area. Sasuke grunted angrily and took a quick glance noticing another area he could go to. Within moments the young Uchiha complied seemingly headed down back into the crowd.

XXXX

Among the remaining people were some of the Rookie Nine. While a good majority of them were out of the village on missions or returned to their duties, few remained, out of the infectious curiosity that seemed to spread throughout the people. Just like Sasuke the young ninja were forced to find another area to see what was going on.

The Genin got as close as a few feet from the adults. Many Jonin stopped them in their tracks forming a human fence. Faced with some of their senseis, the rookies reluctantly settled for where they were and tried to get a good look as best as they possibly could.

A light blonde haired girl stood among her friends. Her bright cerulean eyes looked on with anticipation at what had happened. Her legs stomped up and down as she held her hands close to her chest. She tightened her eyes and yelled impatiently.

"What the heck's been going on around here?"

Her question was answered not by a vocal reply, but by the sound of a chip crunching and being eaten. The girl groaned and looked to her left seeing her teammate, Choji Akimichi.

"Come on Choji, how can you eat at a time like this?"

Choji ignored the girl's comment and continued diving into his bags of chips grabbing a handful of the succulent salty snack and stuffed his mouth. Choji wore a light green jacket over his white shirt that had the kanji for food on the front. His attire was completed with brown shorts, a white scarf around his neck, bandages that wrapped around his legs and arms, and his forehead protector, which was worn like a bandana.

Choji looked over at his female comrade and spoke, albeit while his mouth was full. "This kind of thing makes me nervous, Ino. You know how I am when I'm nervous." He argued.

Standing beside Ino was Shikamaru. He had his hands in his pocket and his head up in the clouds. He sighed softly as he watched the clouds move slowly, drifting by. He kept his stare up in the sky ignoring what happened.

"_Man, what a drag. First the village gets attacked, then this new guy shows up, and now this…"_ He thought.

Shikamaru grew tired of loud crowd and sat down leaning on the wall of a building. Shikamaru heard footsteps coming from the small opening between the building he rested on and the one next to it. He turned around to see Gohan come out of the shadows. Shikamaru stared at Gohan for a brief moment before turning his attention elsewhere, sighing with an apparent show of boredom over the situation. He kept a close eye on Gohan as the young warrior approached them.

Gohan approached the crowd, stopping when he saw Shikamaru sitting on the ground.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Shikamaru scratched his head and yawned. "I don't know, something hit the monument and now everyone's going crazy over it. If you ask me all this is troublesome…too many people, too loud. This whole thing's such a drag…." He commented lazily. He leaned his head on the wall and looked up at the monument closely, thinking to himself for a quick second. Behind the lazy shinobi was a calculating genius that, when needed, was a reliable shinobi and a great asset to the village. Though, in this situation, he saw nothing that needed to be direly taken care of and worried over, letting his lazy side flourish for the time being.

Gohan laughed, surprised by Shikamaru's lethargic demeanor toward the situation. Compared to everyone around him, he seemed the calmest. His brief moment of laughter was cut short when he realized that he had to see what hit the monument and to make sure that what he saw was truly a Dragonball. Gohan's eyes narrowed looking around the crowd trying to find the best way to get to the front.

Ino turned around at the sound of a new voice. To her surprise it was Gohan, the strong boy wonder who had apparently handed Sasuke a terrible defeat. Ino didn't know what to feel when she saw Gohan. Ino was one of the few Rookies that didn't witness Sasuke and Gohan's fight. Part of her didn't want to even look at him, her crush on Sasuke motivating her to isolate him and treat him almost as badly as Naruto. The serious look this guy had gave her a disgusting feeling

"_He seriously doesn't look like he could have beaten Sasuke! He must have had help or something. No one could beat him one on one!"_ she thought frowning at him.

Gohan noticed someone looking at him and smiled looking at Ino confusingly. "Is there something wrong?"

Gohan's question snapped Ino out of her own thoughts as she looked at him briefly embarrassed to be caught absent-minded when he asked a question.

"N-no!" She said nervously. Looking at Gohan a second time over, Ino found it shocking at how quick Gohan's face shifted from being serious to being so…nice! Ino turned back and looked at the group of Shinobis surrounding the Hokage. She pointed toward the group. "Looks like they found something…huh?"

A new crowd arrived as the group of people tried to get closer but they were stopped by the Jonin. Once again the people were pushed and shoved as the new arrivals tried to get the best spot to see the action. Ino tried to remain composed, pushing back just as rough to fight for her current position. No way in hell she would have been pushed back. Choji allowed the people to pass him, focused only on holding onto his bag of chips. One of the people stopped on his back crushing many unopened bags of chips. Choji's eyes flared with anger as flames seemed to engulf him. Choji's rage stopped the incoming people in their tracks, fearful of what the young big-boned Shinobi would do to them with such anger.

Gohan was among those who were pushed back, though with Choji's "anger flare", he found an opening and dashed straight through. Gohan glanced back and chuckled _"Mental note made: Never get in the way of that guy and his food…_" Among the new arrivals were Naruto and Sakura. Though they arrived at nearly the same moment, the two teammates stayed apart.

Ino noticed Sakura standing on the other side of the human barricade made by the Jonin. _"If she's here then…!"_ Ino wasted no time as she trailed the endless crowd for Sasuke. Her eyes moved from one male to the next, scanning over them quickly like some kind of machine.

Ino's eyes widened when she finally caught a glimpse of Sasuke, all the way at the end, closest to the action. Seeing Sasuke, Ino reverted into some kind of cheerful hollering child—a fan girl.

Ino began bashing through the crowd trying to get as close as she could. She yelled out Sasuke's name trying to get the Uchiha's attention, but as always it seemed her attempts were futile. Sasuke ignored her, his attention fixated on the current situation at hand.

Hearing the girl screaming out Sasuke's name, Gohan's eyes widened. Gohan tried to squeeze his way through but he couldn't get much farther without forcing his way through and harming the people that were in front of him and the Jonin that at the front blocking everyone from the scene. He looked around and noticed Naruto and Sakura, seeing them standing at different places rather than next to each other. Glancing back and forth, Gohan noticed that Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke seemed to stay apart from each other as much as possible; with Sasuke taking the front, Sakura in the middle, and Naruto in the back.

The young saiyan sighed, saddened that he had a hand in their separation. Gohan turned his attention the main show of sorts, seeing Tsunade and Jiraiya in the front surrounded my other shinobi, some wearing masks, others displaying some demeanor and bravado that showed their high rank.

Gohan glanced around him. _"Darn, with everyone here I can't just go up to her and ask for the Dragonball…it's too crowded"_ Gohan was stuck. If he wanted to proceed any further, that meant having to harm others, and that was something he would never do, even in a complicated situation like this. He sighed heavily trying to figure out the best way to approach Tsunade about the situation.

Gohan turned around and looked up at the rooftops of the surrounding buildings and homes. He grinned scanning over each rooftop. Heading back into the shadows of the alley he came from, Gohan disappeared from the crowd.

XXXX

At the back of the crowd Naruto grunted angrily as he tried to fight his way to the front. He squeezed through with all his might, managing to get to the front, albeit bump his head on a Jonin's flask jacket. Naruto rubbed his head and looked up seeing a gruff man with a grown out black beard and spikey hair. The intoxicating smell of the cigarette smoke alerted naruto of exactly who he bumped into.

"Asuma Sensei? How can you be sucking on one of those at a time like this?"

The young blond frowned at the old gruff trying to remain still as people pushed at him to get in front.

Asuma smiled at Naruto, blowing out the smoke out of the right side of his lips.

"It's a bad habit, I don't recommend it." He commented calmly.

Naruto spread his arms out trying to keep his ground. Naruto grunted and looked up at Asuma, "Do you know what's going on?"

"Beats me," Asuma said glancing back at the crowd. The Hokage had something in her hand, but what it was not even he knew.

XXXX

Tsunade held the object in her hand firmly, staring at it, mesmerized by its glow. She seemed to blank out for a moment, like there was no time or space for her. She felt some kind of presence within this object that made her feel conflicted.

Jiraiya noticed the strange look Tsunade had, touching her shoulder firmly to gain her attention. "Tsunade!"

Tsunade blinked quickly, looking up absentmindedly. She turned, looking at Jiraiya slowly. "What?"

Jiraiya looked at her cautiously; "You got what…" he looked down at the sphere, doubtfully. "Whatever that is, don't you think we should wrap things up before you know who shows up?"

"Y-yea…I'll meet you in my off—"

"A Dragonball!" a voice interrupted.

Tsunade snapped when she heard Gohan's voice.

No sooner did she turn around, Gohan appeared a few feet next to her, eluding the Jonin. Tsunade was once again surprised and reminded of the young boy's speed. The Anbu quickly went to work, surrounding Gohan with great speed. Gohan looked at the Anbu that surrounded him and then looked at Tsunade confusingly.

"Hey, what the?"

XXXX

Everyone behind the line froze. This had turned out to be more than a shocking day. They looked on as their curiosity reached a new level of heights. Immediately there began a wave of talk and new commotion, talking about how this new boy called whatever that was up there, a "Dragonball."

Naruto looked up, staring at Tsunade and Gohan. He, like everyone in the area, had heard what Gohan said. He tried to move to get an even better view, but with the people starting to push and shove even more, Naruto felt like a weak shopper in a bargain sale. He was pushed back by the people behind him, ignoring his yells and complaints about being pushed back.

The situation was becoming more piercing as the Jonin began getting nosy about what was going on. They turned around and then looked at each other, trying to confirm with one another if what they had heard was real.

Sasuke watched with fascination as he stared at the Hokage and Gohan. His eyes moved over staring at the object Tsunade had. Though he only caught a glimpse of it, the orange glow of the ball attracted his attention in full. He narrowed his eyes focusing on this object.

While everyone tried to figure out what was going on, Tsunade and Gohan looked at each other. It was like Gohan had caught her red-handed taking something out of the cookie jar. Gohan looked up at Tsunade, and then down at the Dragonball. He was shocked to see the ball so close in his reach.

"Miss Tsunade, please give me the ball!" Gohan asked in a pleading, yet demanding way. He began walking toward her, only to be stopped when the Anbu drew their swords, threatening the saiyan as they directed the blades to his neck.

Tsunade's eyes widened from the situation, knowing no good could come from a fight at a time like this. "Stop!" she yelled.

Tsunade looked down at the orange sphere in her hand. It didn't weigh too much or too little. It was about the size of a large orange or grapefruit. It had a bright red-orange star on it. The thought and memory of what Gohan mentioned when they met resonated within her mind as she closed her eyes tucking the ball away and hiding it. She moved closer to one of the Anbu whispering to him.

Gohan looked at them curiously wondering what they were talking about. He didn't have time to wait and play games. He knew there had to be more and the sooner he collected all of them the sooner he could return home.

"Miss Tsunade…please?" he asked once more in a gentler way.

She ignored his words and left the area in a cloud of smoke. One Anbu remained briefly giving orders to the others as they dispersed the crowd.

XXXX

Gohan looked around seeing the people slowly moving out of the area. A few stubborn genin were lead out by their sensei. Gohan was confused. Why had Tsunade ignored him like that? Didn't she understand the direness of the situation? Gohan turned around to see three Anbu in front of him. Gohan frowned, knowing exactly why they remained. Gohan eyed a couple rooftops that led to the Hokage's office.

One of the Anbu moved in front of him. While Gohan could not see the ninja's face, he had a good feeling he was being looked at cautiously. Gohan calmed down, reevaluating the situation at hand.

"_Well now that there's another Dragonball here then things are only going to get worse. I need to convince Tsunade to let me go find them. Who knows, there might be more. But…I have no Dragon-radar. Finding them is going to be a lot more difficult than finding them on earth or Namek. The balls are smaller than the Namekian ones and with all of the villages around this planet, it might take forever!"_

Gohan gritted his teeth angrily. Gohan heard light commotion and looked up seeing Naruto trying to get closer, only to be stopped by an Anbu.

"Naruto?"

"Come on let me through, I just want to talk to the guy!" Naruto yelled.

One of the Anbu looked up seeing a small bird in the sky near the Hokage's office. The Anbu approached Gohan, "The Hokage will see you now." He said. He turned toward the other Anbu, next to Naruto. "Bring him as well…and…"

The Anbu moved quickly throwing a shuriken into the bushes. Naruto and Gohan watched as more movement came from the bushes and out came Sasuke, grunting angrily as usual.

With the three boys escorted by the Anbu, the area was clear and empty.

Gohan looked up at the Anbu silently, nodding in agreement. Gohan soon followed the three into the Hokage's office, looking at Naruto and Sasuke warily, unsure as to why they were called along with him.

XXXX

Inside her office, Tsunade watched the group briefly before staring at the Hokage Monument. She narrowed her eyes as the sickening feeling within her body grew with each passing moment. She honestly didn't want to believe what ran through her mind, but her leadership instincts took over, demanding her to prevent what would likely to happen if what she assumed was true. _"If we're not the only village in possession of one of these things…"_

Jiraiya stood in the room leaning against the wall watching her intently.

Tsunade sighed as the door opened. She turned around and gave Gohan a deep stare. "It's time you explained EVERYTHING. We need to know what exactly we're dealing with…" she said in a deathly tone.

Gohan looked at her just as seriously. This conversation was inevitable in his mind. Now that the situation was appropriate, albeit late and dangerous, he finally got Tsunade to take him seriously when he spoke of getting the Dragonball.

Gohan nodded accordingly, and began explaining.

XXXX

Northeast of the Land of Fire, a group of Shinobis gathered around a destroyed rocky trail that lead up high into the mountains and clouds. A muscular man stood high on the mountain watching the Shinobi. The man's milk chocolate skin was slightly covered by his white garb and customary hat that had a yellow kanji at the front. The man grunted as he stared down at the Shinobi.

"_What in the world happened?"_

The man's eyes widened. He turned around in a blink of an eye and smashed his right fist at into large piece of rock behind him. The aftershock of his hit shook sent shockwaves throughout the mountain, alarming the Shinobi below.

One Shinobi jumped up and joined the muscular man. He looked at the man worriedly. "What's the matter, boss?"

The man called "boss" looked around feeling uneasy about something, as if he were being watched. "Nothing…go, get back and help the others."

The Shinobi nodded and returned to his duties.

XXXX

Far from the group near the mountain a dark figure sprouted from the tree trunk. Zetsu smiled as his extensions expanded. "That was quick…time to go then." Zetsu's extensions closed covering his face in a cloak of shadow as his body melted into the tree trunk, disappearing.

Zetsu later appeared raising from the ground walking up towards someone from behind. "My last stop confirms it," he said.

Turning around, Madara stared at Zetsu. His revealing eye narrowed like he had smiled beneath the orange mask. "Well then…let the hunt begin…"

[End Chapter 9]

**Valkier:** Well that was a tough one to write, considering I've sat on it since October. But hey, what can I say? It was part not wanting to write, part writer's block, and busy life. I am getting back into the role of things, trying to write every now and then versus a selective few days. Honestly this felt like one of the few (or many) rough/bad chapters. I wasn't really using any episode as an outline or assist. Then again this story was planned to not really stick to canon exactly…more of a "twisted canon" as I'd like to call it. Until the next chapter, enjoy it for what it is.


	10. Chapter 10

**Valkier: **Here's the next chapter.

**Vegeta:** That was quick. What's gotten into you?

**Valkier:** Just been writing a bit a day like I said. And writing in a different location once in a while changes things up.

**Vegeta:** Really now? Where'd you go to write?

**Valkier:** A little bit a day at the library after my classes. Anyway Vegeta time to make my pre-chapter announcement.

**Vegeta:** Fine, better be a good one.

**Valkier:** Well now that we've reach chapter ten this story's finally kicking into gear. I've read over my own past chapters and I know I been going at a snail's pace. Most stories that are popular in varying degrees have one common thing that I've seen. In this chapter you'll finally see my hand at that common event-taking place. Pre-chapter isn't really the place to say what that common factor is, so you'll just have to read.

**Vegeta:** Well, looks like it was worth it *previews the chapter and smirks* you're finally doing that after all this time? A snail's pace is an understatement if you ask me.

**Valkier:** Well I didn't ask you, did I? Besides this story's a hobby. Hence why I changed some things on my profile and my review policy; going into more detail as to why I don't ask for reviews at the end of each chapter unlike a majority of writers on here. Now I've wasted enough time, onto the Disclaimer!

**Vegeta: **Fine…

**Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan base story made for entertainment purposes only. DB(z/gt) is property of Akira Toriyama and Naruto is Property of Misashi Kishimoto. Please support official release of both manga/anime.**

**XXXX – Scene change**

"**Formation! Dragonball Hunting Squad"**

"Well?" Tsunade asked.

Gohan stood before the Hokage and everyone in the room. It was his turn on the spotlight now that it seemed like they finally took him seriously when it came to the Dragonballs. Gohan remained calm, despite the clutter of emotions that ran through him at that very moment. He was nervous, excited, and cautious at the same time. He couldn't get his mind straightened out from all the concerns he had. Gohan thought back to his times back on Namek. All those lives that was lost, just to gather the seven balls. It made him sick reminiscing about the past, but what Gohan had to do now was look ahead into the future. Gohan looked down blankly lost in thought as he thought of what to tell everyone.

The room was silent and tension grew every second that passed. The only sound in the room seemed to come from Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig, which rested in the arms of her aid, Shizune. The tiny pig looked around, whining gently sensing the tension in the room.

Jiraiya stood calm, crossing his arms looking at the boy. Granted they knew little about Gohan in general. Other than knowing that the boy could fight and that he was a powerful warrior beyond possibly every shinobi, Gohan remained a mystery to nearly everyone in the village. Jiraiya half doubted that the boy claimed who he was when they met, that being, someone from another area or dimension in some way or form. The look in Gohan's eyes worried Jiraiya.

"_If he's taking this long just to tell us what we might be facing with these Dragonballs…"_ Jiraiya couldn't finish his thought, the fear and worry built up inside, worrying him further. _"Something tells me we might be looking at something far worse than war between villages…"_

"Gohan?" Jiraiya reminded.

Gohan snapped back to reality and looked around. "Sorry…"

Gohan looked at Tsunade seriously as he began to explain as best he could. "If the Dragonballs are here…then it's best to collect all of them as soon as possible. If other villages or towns figure out what the Dragonballs are able to do once all seven are collected you're looking at a world where alliances don't matter anymore. I've seen what people do just to get them…" Gohan tightened his fist as flashes of his memory replayed, forcing him to briefly relive seeing Frieza, his men, and Vegeta even, killing all the Namekians just to the Dragonballs. He looked down in disgust. Sometimes he wished that he never heard of the Dragonballs or that they never existed.

Tsunade took a moment to consider the boys words. Some of the things Gohan stated had already crossed her mind: war, the loss of team work for selfish desires, and deaths of many innocents. She had much to go over before she made a decision. Tsunade opened a drawel and pulled out the orange one star ball, placing it on her desk. Gohan, Naruto, and Sasuke's eyes immediately shot to her desk—to the object resting in front of her.

Naruto looked at the ball confusingly. He remained quiet for the most part this whole time since he didn't know shit about what was going on. He pointed at the orange ball curiously. "So wait, that's the thing that we were going to get?" mentioning the previous mission that was cancelled, oblivious to who stood by him.

Sasuke shot Naruto a look, "What do you mean?" He began wondering if Naruto knew anything about this Dragonball from how he spoke about getting one at an earlier time.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune looked at Naruto sternly. Naruto's eyes shot wide when he realized what he had done. "Shit!"

Gohan turned around, shocked that Naruto had forgotten what he agreed to do. _"He didn't…"_

There was an awkward silence before someone finally spoke.

"You three, go home! I must take a moment to consider what you've told me, Gohan." Tsunade ordered. The order was hasty. She could have considered what to do then and there, but with Sasuke's presence, it would only make the situation more difficult since they had chosen to hide the fact that the previous event even occurred in the mind of the young Uchiha.

"Wait a moment! What's going on here?" Sasuke demanded to know what the group knew that he did not. "You all know something…and I'm betting it has to do with that Dragonball…"

Sasuke began to feel like the black sheep of the group, the uncool kid cast aside by the popular ones, the nerd among the jocks. He gritted his teeth angrily looking at everyone intently wondering what it was that they knew that he didn't. It frustrated the Uchiha to his core. He thought he was part of a team, part of a village. If it had anything to do with the safety of this village, shouldn't he be in the loop too? As he stood there angrily, Sasuke's mind drifted to encounter with Orochimaru, thinking about what the fallen Sanin had told him.

Tsunade grunted. The young genin's demand to know what had happen and the quick temper reminded her of somewhat of the old slithering bastard she once considered a comrade. "Look, give me my time, and I will explain everything to you, Sasuke. Now go…all of you!" she shouted.

Gohan shifted back, looking at the Hokage. "But Miss Tsunade!"

"I said go. Besides, it's nearly night time now, get some rest and I'll call you back here in the morning when I'm finished." She said.

Gohan sighed and surrendered, knowing that she was going to plan something pertaining to the Dragonball. Gohan gave one final look to the one star ball before leaving with the other two.

As the door shut Tsunade sighed, leaning back in her chair as she looked up at the ceiling for a brief moment.

"So what should we do?" Jiraiya questioned.

Tsunade crossed her fingers together and glanced at her long-time friend. "Get me Kakashi…" she requested.

Jiraiya looked at her calmly for a moment before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Shizune looked down at Tsunade cautiously. She narrowed her eyes in a grimly fashion. Letting go of Tonton, she excused herself, leaving Tsunade alone in her office. Tsunade watched Shizune carefully when she left, narrowing her eyes.

XXXX

Outside, the three young warriors spread out outside the tower as soon as the door closed. Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto and Gohan, still angered by what happened inside.

"Tell me what's going on?" he demanded.

Naruto looked at Sasuke nervously, holding his hands up in defeat. Naruto knew what kind of situation he was in, but he wouldn't allow himself to be saddened or troubled by it. Smiling his biggest falsified smile ever, he spoke. "It's nothing Sasuke, come on, Granny Tsunade's going to explain it to you anyway."

"Can it, dweeb. I know you know something about that Dragonball or whatever it's called." Sasuke took a moment to pause and shifted his attention to Gohan. "So why don't you spill it, Gohan. Ever since you got here all you've done was been a big shadow. I haven't seen you do anything since we fought."

Gohan remained calm, but serious as per the situation. He stared down Sasuke's eyes as if he was trying to look deep into the Uchiha's soul. "Look, since Naruto mentioned it I guess there's on point in hiding it. Considering that Miss Tsunade's going to tell you something about it."

This time it was Naruto who shot Gohan the surprised look. He hadn't expected the young saiyan to be so open about the situation. Sure he screwed up, but he was used to messing up once in a long while like what happened in Granny's office. As to why Gohan agreed to tell Sasuke what happened, he was stumped. Naruto looked curiously at Gohan. He remained quiet thinking back to the beginning of that mission. _"Oh yea…"_

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke stopped and looked at Gohan._

_"Gohan,"_

_Gohan stopped and looked at Sasuke. Assuming he would want to cause more bitterness, Gohan started treating Sasuke like he treated him._

_"What?" Gohan's tone had signs of pure annoyance._

_"What's this Dragonball we'll be searching for? It's obvious this escort mission's going to be easy, but what about the search?"_

_Naruto and Sakura stopped and listened to the conversation. Naruto smiled, agreeing that it was a good idea to know what this __Dragonball __was. "Yea, Gohan. What's so special about this ball that you just __got__ to find before everyone?"_

_Gohan looked at everyone. It was obvious they wanted to know what the dragonball's powers were. He wondered if telling them should be a good idea. Would they laugh? Would they want the Dragonball for their own desires? Gohan's mouth moved, as he prepared to answer when he noticed multiple objects raining down on the group._

_"Get out of the way!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Thinking back, Naruto realized Gohan didn't get a chance to explain what the Dragonball was to any of them. Seeing how Granny and the Pervy-Sage seemed so serious about the whole thing with the ball, it made him even more curious now, especially with the new knowledge that they're seven of them. Naruto turned, looking at Gohan. Oddly enough his curiosity about this item stirred up questions in the young Shinobi. Questions that he knew only Gohan could answer.

Sasuke smirked, feeling mildly victorious. "Well, go on then, Gohan. Unless, you got some problem telling me the truth…?"

Naruto grunted and rushed at Sasuke holding up a threatening fist. "What's the deal Sasuke, he said he was going to tell ya so don't you think you could be a bit patient?"

Sasuke smiled evilly. "Comes from the guy that charges into fights before thinking. You want to get beat up again?" he provoked.

"Last time I checked we ended in a tie!" Naruto argued.

Tempers flared as the two locked eyes, ready to pound each other to the ground.

Gohan sighed and stepped between the young fighters, trying to quell their anger. "Come on you guys. I'll talk. Just calm down, this isn't the place to be fighting."

The boys backed off, turning their attention elsewhere, waiting on Gohan to speak.

With a final sigh Gohan began. "Look Sasuke, there was this…mission that we were a part of, but searching for the Dragonball was something that was going to be a side mission, or something we'd do after the original one was done." He tried to put it in a way he thought was best. A way hopefully that would not make Sasuke angered again.

"Then why did it seem like there was something more? I find it strange that I'm not remembering this mission at all. Sounds like something happened during the mission." Sasuke grunted as he tried to pry his mind, trying to force him to recall such a mission. In the end it was no luck at all. All that was in his mind were blurs of events he couldn't make heads or tails. If they all were on such a mission, why was there a Dragonball in the Hokage's office? Did they succeed in the mission? _"No, it couldn't be. That Dragonball on the Hokage's desk came from the monument. The one we were supposedly going to look for is a different one."_

Sasuke thought back to what Gohan said about there being seven of them. Why seven? What was so special about these Dragonballs that kept the Hokage—hell even Jiraiya on their toes?

Sasuke glared at Gohan. "What about the Dragonball, Gohan? Why do seven of them need to be collected?"

Gohan grunted silently as possible, trying to hide his frustration. He didn't want more people knowing what these things did. Under different circumstances sure, Gohan wouldn't mind telling them about the dragonballs, but with the thought of Madara still out there, he had to keep things quiet as possible. If anything, the less people knew, the better. Though, in the short time that Gohan spent here, he knew that Sasuke was not the type to let things slide. In the end, Gohan felt it was for the best.

"When the Seven Dragonballs are collected, they can be used to call upon the Eternal Dragon, who will grant the summoner two wishes…"

Naruto and Sasuke were shocked by Gohan's response. Out of all the things Gohan could have withheld in secret, neither of them would have guessed it. Gohan stood there seeing the stunned look on the two's faces. It was a look he found slightly enjoyable despite the situation that he was in when revealing the secrets about the Dragonballs.

Sasuke narrowed his eye and fled, leaving the two alone, without saying a single word as to why he left them. Gohan looked toward the direction Sasuke fled, his mind wondering if it was right to let Sasuke know.

XXXX

Beyond the borders of the Land of Fire was the Land of Rice, though sadly better known as the Land of Sound, a land ruled by a decrepit Shinobi. Inside a small building, sounds and cries of anguish and pain were heard.

"Grr…Blast you Old man!" the voice cried out.

The door opened, shining a bright light into the room revealing the figure in pain. The man had a skin of pale gray. His hair was black and long as the dark shadows that surrounded his room. His eyes were amber and had slits like a snake's. Purple markings shadowed his eyes that seemed both menacing in some manner and flamboyant in others. The man looked up at the other who stood at the door, narrowing his eyes in pain.

The male at the door had a head of silver hair. His hair was tied back leaving a brushy bundle in the front. As he approached the other male, he looked through his circular glasses, seeing the male's pain escalating.

"The pains gotten worse…" he said dryly.

"So observant…!" the other male retorted annoyed by the males comment.

"Lord Orochimaru, you should really consider moving to another host. The pain has gotten to the point that my skills couldn't even mend your pain."

Orochimaru smiled despite the pain he felt. "There is only one host I seek, Kabuto."

"Yes, I know that. But there may be another…" Kabuto said with a sly smile.

"Hm? Who?"

"There's been mention of a boy that is vastly powerful. The boy's garnered much attention. So much so that Akatsuki seems interested in the boy. From what I guess, _He_ may be the one that's instigated Akatsuki's interest in this boy."

Orochimaru chuckled at the mention of that particular man. _"If HE is interested in this particular boy, I wonder who this boy is…?"_

"Do you have any more information on this boy?" Orochimaru questioned.

"Not much at the moment. I do know that there was a small quarrel between Sasuke and this boy. Sasuke was close to using the cursed seal, had it not been for some of the other Shinobi interfering. The boy seems to be on Akatsuki's high priority list. They've kept a lot things quiet, making difficult for even me to discover what they're goal is concerning this boy. Even with the difficulty I manage to discover his name. Gohan…"

Orochimaru's eyes widened with glee. "Fascinating," Orochimaru was delighted beyond belief. The cursed seal was something that augmented a marked shinobi's strength nearly ten-fold if they used it to its fullest capability, but this was not why he was happy. The fallen Sanin knew if this boy was able to force Sasuke to draw on the seals power, the sooner Sasuke would come to him. Even if that were to fail, a second planned detailed behind his fallen motive.

"I'd like to see Gohan for myself…"

"But Lord Orochimaru, your condition—"

"Just use _that_ Jutsu…" He breathed heavily holding back the urge to scream from the searing flaming pain that engulfed his arms. " I don't want to wait any longer!"

Kabuto smiled as he left his master's quarters. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru. I'll have the preparations done immediately." He closed the door, leaving his master alone.

As Kabuto walked through the halls he smiled, knowing what Orochimaru had planned. Honestly he too was intrigued. _"What is Akatsuki's goal? Normally source would be spot on, but even he's having difficulty leaking the information…"_

"Whatever it is…" Kabuto entered his room, a deathly shine on his glasses, showing the boy's true nature behind the gentle smile. "I'll find out soon enough…"

XXXX

"Are you sure?" Tsunade questioned, looking up at the one eyed Shinobi. "That's the direction you saw it heading towards?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage." Kakashi sighed as he thought back to the brief moment he and Sasuke saw the strange object headed toward the northeast.

Jiraiya sighed worriedly. "If it is indeed headed toward that direction, it could be anywhere from the Land of Frost to somewhere far out as the Land of Lightning. I'm not liking this…"

Tsunade nodded in agreement. She looked Kakashi dead in his eye before speaking. "What I'm about to tell you is of the utmost importance. If there'd be anything to compare this to it would be the Third's Law pertaining to Naruto. It does not leave this room and the less people that know about this, the better. Understood?"

Kakashi gave a silent nod, but stared at the Hokage with his calm stern eye. Whatever she had to tell him had to relate to Gohan in some way, that much he knew.

Tsunade pulled out the orange sphere, placing it on her desk as she had done when Gohan and the two genin were in her office.

Kakashi's eye widened, surprised by the sight of the object. "So that's what crashed into the Monument. Who would have thought that something like that could do such damage…?" Kakashi commented nonchalantly. He tried to hide his curiosity about what the orange sphere was, and what this object had to do with Gohan and what headed toward the northeast.

"I didn't make a note or business to mention this to anyone other than the ones who met Gohan before I arrived at the village, but…"

Tsunade began telling Kakashi what Gohan had told her, albeit in an improvised and less accurate manner as Gohan told.

"That's every—"

Tsunade stopped when the door swung open. Her eyes widened to see the Konoha Council. The surprised look quickly shifted to a glare as the two elderly couple entered.

"Guess I should have you to thank for this…" she said shooting a glare at Shizune.

Shizune stood her ground, though still frightful of the look Tsunade gave her.

The duo stood in the room as all attention shifted to them.

They shared many similar features. Gray hair, old wrinkly skin, and to Tsunade's unenthusiastic surprise, the same look on their grumpy faces. The elderly female wore a long kimono that was closed by an obi. The outfit was completed with a jacket that had a sash over it going from her left shoulder down to her right side. The male looked at Tsunade staring her down through his glasses. His wardrobe reminded many of the late Third Hokage.

"Kakashi, Jiraiya, please leave. We have much to discuss with the Hokage." The male said.

Jiraiya and Kakashi traded looks and prepared to leave, but a call from Tsunade stopped the two.

"Stay! What you two have to discuss with me can be discussed here and now in front of everyone. I already told Kakashi everything, so having him leave would be pointless, Homura."

The female looked at Tsunade disappointedly. "You have avoided our requests for council about the boy you brought into the village…Gohan, I believe his name is. Now that the incident with this…Dragonball or whatever it is called has come to our village's attention it cannot be ignored and kept to yourself!" the female said sternly.

Tsunade remained calm. She had dealt with the council when she arrived. They were madly annoying but she knew their concerns were for that of the village and its people.

"I've already decided on a course of action for this."

"What course of action? What are you doing, Princess? You're letting a stranger into our village and influencing your decisions. Why would you believe such a tale? For all you know that…thing could have been some kind warning or sign of war from another village. You should reevaluate your choices." Homura stated.

"We cannot allow you to send those two out again. Do you not remember the last time they were out on a mission you assigned without consulting us?" the female questioned.

Tsunade sighed heavily at their lecturing. She knew the importance of a council, yet at times, she wished they were more lucid and open to the idea of following one's gut; a skill that Tsunade trusted for a majority of her life.

"I've taken precautions for this measure, that is why Jiraiya will be leading the group, Koharu…"

"Jiraiya may be a skilled Shinobi, but what if something goes awry with Naruto and the Kyuubi? Not to mention if this Gohan boy get out of control as well. You can't expect him to handle all of that, do you?" the elderly woman asked.

"H-hey!" Jiraiya shouted annoyingly. He scoffed at Koharu's comment. He crossed his arms and looked the other way, pouting slightly like a child. Just as he turned, Jiraiya thought, the two fossils had valid points. Naruto had used a large amount of the Kyuubi's chakra, larger than he had seen the boy used ever since he taught him how to draw upon the chakra and use it. Then there was Gohan, the boy who seemed to be a mystery. Who knows how far that boy's power could go?

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, slamming her hand on her desk, scaring Tonton and Shizune for a brief moment.

"I understand you two. Its not like I don't understand, but what you do not understand is following your gut and heart!" she looked down at the Dragonball on the desk, seeing it shine brightly. "Something's telling me that it's important to gather these. From what we know there's more out there. Exactly how much, we don't know for sure if we do not try…"

"Are you truly going to waste your time chasing what could be a fairy tale?" Homura questioned angrily. "If we knew that you would turn out like this we would never have sought you out for Hokage!" he yelled.

Tsunade's eyes widened with a new fury of anger. She tightened a fist and slammed it down on her desk, pulverizing it, shocking everyone there.

"Get out of my sight!"

The councilmen stood their ground despite what Tsunade did.

Jiraiya and Kakashi looked back and forth between the two. They grew nervous as the tension thinned more and more by the second.

Jiraiya stepped in between the two looking at the Council. "Look you two, think of it this way. If it proves to be false, then fine, it's been a waste of time. But if it's true…" Jiraiya paused, smiling, hoping their senility would give him what he wanted.

Even the elderly had their curiosity peaked that evening. Exchanging glances they looked at Tsunade one final time before giving their final message.

"You'll have one week. If you do not find anything, then they are to return. Once they return, Naruto is to remain in the village, and Gohan is to leave the village for good."

Leaving the office, there seemed to be a silence that loomed over the remaining group.

After moment and clearing his throat, Kakashi looked at Tsunade, "So what shall we do about the situation? If what you tell me is true, then…."

"We know Kakashi, that's why I'm considering forming a small team to go find these balls and keep the neighboring lands from finding out this…legend…or ask those idiots called it, a fairy tale." She interrupted.

Tsunade looked at a few of the papers that managed to survive her attack. Tsunade shook her head. "I would ask you to join the team, but there are too many missions that have already been contracted for completion." Picking up other sheets around the decimated furniture, she looked at Kakashi.

"We have to act quickly. Some countries that hired our Shinobi have cancelled, due to the delay that occurred with the discovery of this ball. We need the funds to help rebuild the damage received from Orochimaru's attack.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, scoffing lightly. "Think you can handle those three? I was going to have Kakashi join, but considering he's contracted to completing three missions back to back, our higher classed ninja are stretched thin. With what happened the last time I let them go alone I don't want something like that happening when they arrive in another village." She warned.

"Hmm…." Jiraiya remained silent. He heard of what had happened with his young student and his new friend. The details of the battle's results surprised him, even after decades upon decades of combat experience. Jiraiya closed his eyes smiling. It would be chance to train Naruto again, longer this time considering how long it might actually take them to find seven of those balls. A question dawned upon the wise Sage.

"Now that we have a heading, Gohan and Naruto should be enough company for the journey. Having time with the boys will give me a chance to know more about him and figure out what really is going on. Uh…wait a moment…three?" he questioned confusingly

"Yes, three." Tsunade turned and looked out the window, thinking of how Sasuke acted in her office just hours ago. "I know of the fight that those boys had. Don't forget, Jiraiya, Gohan had a hand in instigating that fight. Don't think just because it doesn't rest on my desk as a report that I don't know what happens in this village."

Kakashi and Jiraiya froze. The two senseis had desired to deal with this quarrel off the books, thus leaving any report of the fight ever happening.

Tsunade turned back and crossed her fingers, resting her arms on her desk. "Right now what that boy needs is to be surrounded by people. Leaving him alone or giving him a chance to be alone is detrimental." Tsunade closed her eyes thinking back to her time as a comrade to Orochimaru. Their relationship indeed mirrored what Team 7 had at this time, and again in the past with the Fourth's team. It was around this time that Orochimaru developed an introverted personality, a desire for seclusion so he could conduct his experiments.

"If that boy decides to go to Orochimaru now, not only will it cause this village to weaken in both fighting strength and political image, but the emotional damage from his defection inflicted on Team 7 will be far more concerning. Keep him close, Jiraiya." Tsunade warned looking at her friend with the most serious eyes Jiraiya had seen Tsunade have.

Hearing Tsunade mention the possibilities of the Uchiha's defection to Orochimaru stirred up unwanted memories. The clash and battles he had with Orochimaru, just to get him to return to the village. To find another way instead of following the path of a demented Shinobi who lusted after power. He sighed, thinking of Naruto and the stupid smile of his.

Jiraiya walked out of the office, heading for the door. He was about to leave when he stopped, giving Tsunade a thumbs-up, acknowledging her wish for Sasuke to be on the team.

"Wait, Master Jiraiya. I've a request." Kakashi interjected turning around.

"What is it, Kakashi?"

"If you're going to take Sasuke and Naruto, then take Sakura with you. If you both are concerned about Sasuke's possibility of defection, and with me not being able to be present with you, having her to support him may be the next best thing. Once I finish my missions I'll join you…"

Jiraiya smiled and patted the Jonin on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it Kakashi. Now…to find those kids." Jiraiya held up one hand, forming a seal. A cloud of smoke surrounded him leaving nothing behind.

Tsunade groaned, yelling aloud. "Can he ever just use the freaking door? He was right in front of it for crying out loud…"

Kakashi sighed and calmed, assuring himself that Jiraiya would be able to keep the genin in check before he joined them.

"Do you really think you'd have the time to join them, Kakashi? The paper's not here in front of me, but as I recall, you're staring down two B class mission and an A class mission. Even a Shinobi skilled as you might have problems with this considering they're sequential missions." Tsunade stated half-heartedly teasing the Jonin.

Kakashi sighed and looked down. "Oh great…" he said idly with a slight hint of sarcasm. Kakashi didn't mind the rank of the missions; B classes were quick if he really tried. The A class on the other hand was something that he dreaded and the thought of doing all three consecutively bothered him.

Tsunade chuckled, finding Kakashi's change in emotions humorous that evening. She sighed and looked at Shizune, "Bring in another desk…" she said in a cold tone.

Shizune bowed and left the room hastily.

XXXX

Late that night, two figures sat up on the rooftop of one of the buildings. The two sat there silently staring up at the stars.

"So why aren't you sleeping, Naruto?" Gohan asked gently.

Naruto scoffed light-heartedly. "Why aren't you?"

"Hmm…" Gohan smiled staring at the stars. "I just got a lot on my mind."

Naruto chuckled. "Gohan…why…" Naruto paused unsure if it was right of him to ask Gohan such a question given everything that happened.

"Huh? What is it, Naruto?" the half saiyan looked at the blond ninja curiously, wondering what the boy had in mind.

Naruto looked at Gohan and smiled in return, sighing briefly before he continued. "It's just…ever since we found you, you haven't told me or anyone anything about you. Sure it was cool that we saw you beat Sasuke. It was awesome when you showed Sasuke and me how to use our jutsus in a different way, but…that's all I know about you. You're just strong and you use something that isn't chakra. Now that you told Sasuke and me about the Dragonball…I just feel like I want to know about you more, you know? Like where you're from and what kind of stuff you did back home. I mean…we are friends, aren't we, Gohan?" Naruto looked down, staring at the tiles of the rooftop silently; a weak-smile showing on the boys face.

Gohan looked at Naruto, listening to his questions and words. He sighed heavily and looked up to the stars. It was true that he didn't reveal much about himself since he got here. He was so focused on getting the Dragonball that, for the most part, making friends and letting them know more about him had slipped his mind. Gohan was not like his father.

Gohan laughed lightly, thinking about how his father would have acted in his shoes. _"If dad were in my shoes he would have admitted everything and get them to help him. Probably get them to believe him in the first explanation too."_

What did Gohan have to fear about telling Naruto more about himself? He wasn't home. He wasn't in a public school or any of those other places that would make revealing himself to friends any trouble. Then again Gohan knew why he didn't share a word with anyone. Jiraiya and Tsunade had a difficult time believing in his story about fighting Madara. Hell, they probably shook off the fact that he was from another dimension from the first time he explained how he ended up where they found him.

Naruto looked at Gohan silently, slowly realizing the his silence was beginning to remind him of how everyone in the village ignored him, except a few that shared their kindness with him. _"Maybe he's just like the rest of them…"_ he quickly assumed sadly. _"Maybe I shouldn't tell him about me…"_

"You're right, Naruto." Gohan spoke, snapping Naruto back to reality and away from his depressing thoughts.

Gohan looked up and noticed four stars brightly shining in the night sky. He smiled as his mind pictured the square-like shape that the four stars created with the positions it took at the four individual corners. His mind began to think of the four star ball, the ball that had a significant meaning to his family as his mother mentioned once during a meal.

Gohan turned and smiled at Naruto. Gohan was not ignorant of normal society and how people acted to absurd stories, unlike his father. Deciding to reveal his origins was something that he had to consider deeply, considering the consequences to revealing such information. Gohan had been trying to find his way home ever since he came to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, failing to take time to enjoy his days and take it as it was given to him. Sure, he had enjoyed the days he spent with Naruto and his friends, but his head was always focused on returning home; assuming that, since he was going to go home as soon as possible, it would have been best to let them not know about him. Especially since everything he experience would be hard for them to believe.

Letting go of how Naruto would react to his story, Gohan began explaining his origins, bit by bit; telling Naruto of his earliest adventures. But all of this had to begin with the most difficult icebreaker of them all: revealing that he was in fact from another dimension.

"Well Naruto, I'm not from the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Well yea, that much I know, we found ya after all. Where are you from?"

Gohan took a moment to pause, trying to find a way to word this just the right way, even though there might not have been one to begin with. "I'm actually from another place…another dimension. That's the best way I can explain it."

Naruto froze. He looked at Gohan shocked for a long moment before the young genin burst out in laughter. "That's…wow" Naruto couldn't take him seriously as he snickered, looking at him. "Come on Gohan, be serious here."

Gohan remained calm, letting Naruto laugh his heart out. _"Could be worse," _he thought.

When Naruto finally calmed down he looked into Gohan's eyes noticing that they did not change at all since his statement. Naruto's eyes widened when it finally sunk into his mind that what Gohan said might have been true.

"No way…" he said in disbelief

Gohan stared at Naruto surprised that he would use the two words he heard so many times from movies or social media books back at home. "Way…"

Naruto looked down and gave everything heavy consideration. Thinking back to everything that happened since he met Gohan, things began making more sense when he related them to him being from another dimension. It seemed logical now that that's the only way Gohan could use Ki, and Granny along with everyone else be surprised by it. Not to mention how he knew so much about these Dragonballs.

Naruto looked at Gohan as questions flooded his mind like a broken dam. "How did you get here?"

Gohan once again paused, but this time not for the hesitation of explaining, but for recalling what happened when he mentioned Madara's name. _"Naruto wasn't allowed to be there when I explained things. Guess Madara's some guy they don't want going around. If people think he's dead then I guess it's for the best that Naruto doesn't know too."_

"Hey come on now don't leave me hanging!" Naruto argued.

"It was a Shinobi from this dimension. I don't know who he was, or his name, but he was really strong. He was able to come to my dimension looking for the Dragonballs. My dad fought him once, but the battle didn't end conclusively. Years later he came back…but my father was gone, so I had to fight him."

Naruto sat there in awe at Gohan's story.

"We fought but he was always one step ahead somehow, dodging my punches and Ki attacks."

Naruto swallowed. The thought of a Shinobi being able to keep up with Gohan, someone so fast and powerful, it frightened him. It wasn't like how they encountered Itachi, that was different on its own, but from what Gohan told him, this other Shinobi made Itachi seem like nothing in his opinion.

"So what happened next?" Naruto questioned.

"He got his hand on one of the Dragonballs and made his way back to this dimension. I tried to stop him and went in after, thus that's how I ended up here…"

Gohan looked down partly saddened when he realized the difficulty of finding all seven dragonballs without a radar. "Now I'm not sure if I ever will be able to get back."

"Huh? What are you talking about? All we need to do is convince Granny Tsunade to let us go find those seven Dragonballs, right?"

"It's not going to be easy Naruto. Back in my dimension we had this thing called a Dragon-radar. It was able to tell us the location of each ball. Even with the radar it took weeks, at times months to find them. Without one, it might take years."

Naruto felt like he choked on ten bowls of ramen at once. His eyes turned ghost white, nearly popping out of his eye sockets. "Y-y-years?" he shouted.

"Yea…" Gohan began to lose hope that he would return home. The best thing he could do now was to keep the Dragonballs away from the hands of those that would misuse them; like Madara.

Naruto noticed the look on his friend's face, the unsure sadness, and the loss of hope. It was a face that he knew all too well. Naruto stood up pointing his thumb to his chest, smiling proudly. "Well don't worry about it Gohan, with me we'll be able to cut those years to weeks—I bet I can even cut it to days even. Don't forget about my Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Gohan's face lit up when he heard Naruto's words. "Yea! With more than just a couple people searching, something's bound to show up."

Gohan looked up at Naruto smiling. It seemed like the young ninja knew just what to say to keep his spirits up.

The two spent the next few hours talking with one another into the late night. They were completely unaware that Jiraiya was watching over them, smirking at how the two got along. He turned his attention away when the boys decided to retire for the night.

XXXX

The next morning the three genin and Gohan were summoned to Tsunade's office once more. This time, it was to discuss the matters of the mission at hand.

"Now Gohan…" Tsunade began. "Considering what you told us yesterday, I've decided that you, Team Seven, and Jiraiya will head to the northeast."

Gohan shot her a confused look. "The northeast? Why there? Is one of the dragonballs in that vicinity?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Then we should get there as soon as possible!" Gohan shouted.

"That's what we're planning on doing. You all pack your stuff, we'll be on a road trip." Jiraiya said with slight joy. Jiraiya blushed as his mind was already thinking about all the female bathhouses in other lands, all the sake for his own "research". Jiraiya noticed a glare from Tsunade and quickly controlled himself, reminding himself of the promise he made to control his super-pervert side around Tsunade.

"Uh wouldn't it be easier if we just flew?" Gohan suggested.

The whole room went silent.

After what seemed like endless hours of silence, Naruto spoke, shouting his lungs out. "YOU CAN FLY?"

Sakura had no idea what was going on. She had trouble keeping up with everything that was happening now, but when Gohan suggested that they flew, it felt like shit hit the fan in her mind. _"Just what's going on here?"_

Sasuke glared at Gohan angrily. Yet another thing the young warrior seemed to best him at. He had spent the previous night ruminating in his own thoughts, thinking about one thing, the Dragonballs. He thought of how he could get his most desired wish, the power to defeat Itachi, and the reestablishment of the Uchiha's clan. Sasuke grew agitated with each surprise that Gohan seemed to bring. Each one of them something that made his anger boil even more than the last. Sasuke didn't really care if Gohan could fly or not, flying seemed like a child's dream. His childhood dream had grown along with him.

Now all Sasuke dreamt about was killing his brother and reestablishing the Uchiha's rightful place in the village—no…the entire Five Shinobi Nations! Sasuke stared at the Dragonball on the Hokage's desk, staring at with intense eyes.

Gohan was bombarded with questions as Sakura and Naruto questioned him, asking him if he could actually fly? He heard one of them question if he was lying. He smiled nervously.

"Look I'm not lying, watch…" Gohan approached the window. He opened it and stepped out, letting one foot out the window. Gohan jumped out the window and stood at the edge of the small wooden roof that wrapped around the building. Everyone gathered by the window, wondering what he was going to do next. With a smile, Gohan dropped down headfirst. Everyone rushed to try to stop him, but it was too late.

"No, Gohan!" Naruto shouted. Naruto rushed out the window and ran to the edge to see Gohan falling. Naruto hoped that Gohan would move quickly, like he had done at the hospital. He had hoped that Gohan would give him some kind of sign that he wasn't just trying to commit suicide!

The others watched as Gohan dove down passed their view beyond the orange-red roof. Gohan was diving down to ground with nothing to aid him; no nearby rooftops or edges to jump off from, it was a pure dive down that would result in serious injury.

Gohan smiled and began placing his energy beneath his body, letting it push him up. Gohan released equal an equal amount of energy below him, effectively stopping his free dive in mid-air. His body flipped and his arms extended out as he regained composure in the air. Looking up, he smiled and began gradually letting out more energy, as he was elevated up to the window. They watched as Gohan hovered in the air as if it was something he was standing on. Their eyes followed his movements as Gohan proceeded to show more of his maneuvers in the sky flying up high and flipping back coming toward the open window so quickly, everyone's eyes nearly popped out. The saiyan's movements in the sky awed even the Sanin.

Gohan quickly strafed back and forth circling the windows of the Hokage's office.

Sasuke's eyes widened as if he was experiencing déjà vu. He blinked absentmindedly as his head began to flash images of Gohan's feet moving above grass at high speeds. He blinked and shook his head, trying to get a hold of himself.

Gohan finally stopped and returned, closing the window shut. He chuckled lightly and smiled brightly at the group.

While Naruto thought Gohan's actions were amazing, Tsunade and Jiraiya watched him curiously. It seemed like Gohan was like an endless bag of surprises. First, claiming to fight Madara and having the skills to back it up, then this tale of the Dragonball panning out to be true, now this. Gohan displayed the ability to fly; a technique that as far as Tsunade and Jiraiya knew was only a technique that the Tsuchikage possessed.

Hearing all the commotion from the kids, Tsunade slammed her hand down on her desk, creating a deep impression on the wood, silencing the kids. They all turned and looked at Tsunade, with caution.

"It's impressive that you can fly, Gohan, but the majority of Shinobi here cannot. So to be fair, you'll have to stick to walking. Unless you want to carry everyone along for a ride, that is? You'll proceed as ordered, no more, no less."

Gohan was about to open his moth, but held his tongue seeing the depth of the impression on the wood. _"Yikes…"_ Gohan didn't even have time to register that the Shinobi were unable to fly. The thought of carrying three people on his back or in his arms was not an experience he wanted to relive.

"I understand, okay." He agreed.

"Now go…." Tsunade ordered.

"Miss Tsunade wait…!" Gohan shouted, stopping the genin at the door.

"What is it now?" she asked with a tone of annoyance. This whole ordeal was beginning to become troublesome.

"Can I take the one star ball? If I have it with me then it can show us if were close to another Dragonball."

Tsunade remained quiet for a brief moment before taking hold of the Dragonball. "Very well."

Gohan held out his hand ready to receive the ball but watched as she handed it to Jiraiya.

"Now…for the last time. Go!"

The four left the office hastily or fear another wave of Tsunade's yell.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya for what seemed like the millionth time. "Remember, get what you can from him. If they ask, just make something up, you write stories. Shouldn't be hard for you." She argued.

Jiraiya chuckled, then sighed heavily. "It might be a bit difficult considering that Gohan has mentioned what the balls do to Naruto and Sasuke. As it is now, the only one of the group that knows nothing, is Sakura." He said calmly.

Tsunade looked out to her right. She had her suspicious that something like that had happened. Sasuke wanted to know what was going on, and today he seemed quiet as ever. Now there remained only one last member. "Well, lets inform her…but that ends there." She said sternly.

Jiraiya headed for the door, but stopped when he heard Tsunade calling out to him again.

"Be careful. We don't know what kind of trouble this whole thing is going to bring. We neglected Gohan's tales, but now it seems his tale is slowly becoming reality. If its true, then _He _might show up at some point…" she warned.

Jiraiya knew the seriousness of the situation, but it didn't hurt to be reminded considering they were possibly dealing with him. Despite all this Jiraiya jokingly shook off her words, "Yea, yea. I gotcha…" Jiraiya left, thankfully using the door this time.

XXXX

A few hours later the group gathered at the front gate. Team seven had backpacks full of minor supplies while Gohan arrived with nothing on hand, save for some capsules for storage in his pockets.

"Everyone ready?" Jiraiya asked.

The group nodded.

"Uh Master Jiraiya what are we doing for this mission. What's with this Dragonball stuff?" Sakura questioned.

Jiraiya smiled as he pushed her ahead, "I'll explain on the way there." He replied.

The four walked down the path casually, heading northeast.

XXXX

Back in the Land of Sound, Orochimaru's screams filled his hideout. After a long period of anguished screams, the room fell silent.

"The jutsu's complete. It may take a while for the effects to finalize, but you should be able to regain all function within a few hours. Though, there has been an unexpected development."

"What is it?" Orochimaru questioned.

"It seems Sasuke and the others, including Gohan have left the village. It seems that Jiraiya is accompanying them for some reason. The latest news claims they're searching for something, but as for what, I do not know, yet."

Orochimaru frowned beneath the bandages that covered his face, leaving his right being the only visible area of his body. He looked down at his arms and then glanced up at Kabuto. "Send them," he requested.

"Them? Don't you think that's a little out of their league? It's a Sanin they'll be facing."

Orochimaru smiled evilly as he stood, looking at the door happily. "They've been anxious to see if Sasuke lives up to the rumors. They want to see for themselves if he's worth my desire." He said. "And besides, if they can't even by me the time I need, they're worthless…."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru…" Kabuto looked at his master, seeing the joy in his eye. Despite his condition Kabuto was amazed that Orochimaru had suggested such an action. One would think it would have shown signs of weak leadership, but Kabuto knew better. He smiled realizing Orochimaru's true intentions behind using them.

"_That's Orochimaru. He is smart enough to know if Akatsuki were interested in the boy then engaging him personal would result in running into the organization sooner or later. It'd be best to stay away and gather as much Intel as possible before making a definitive maneuver. But that's not all he desires from using them."_

Fleeing from the base, four Shinobi took to the trees as they headed for the Land of Fire.

[DBZ World – Other World]

Sounds of thunder rocked the sky as shockwaves were seen for brief moments as they scattered about the sky. Down below Sage remained seated meditating as his clone continued to spar with Goku. His eyes opened suddenly, looking down below, and then to the sky observing Goku's action.

He looked down at his own two hands, focusing. In his right hand a blue flame burned brightly. In his left, a red flame burned just as equally. He closed his eyes, letting the flames die out.

He sighed and kept his eyes closed.

"_I'll have just enough power to do it…hopefully. But…"_ Sage looked up at Goku with hopeful eyes. _"I pray that he will be ready…as will all of them…"_ he thought.

[End Chapter 10]

**Valkier:** Well Chapter 10 is completed, and I'd say it has all I wanted to start everything off. As you can tell from this chapter, I finally decided to let Gohan drop the bomb about where he's from. In many fanfics that I have read a lot of authors go with the whole him admitting who he is, what he is, where he's from, and what kind of fights he's been in. I chose to hold off on this because of his encounter with Madara and Gohan's natural knowledge of how people are. If your first experience with a Shinobi was with Madara of all people I'd guess even Gohan would be extra cautious around his newly made friends. Unlike his father, Gohan wouldn't likely just tell them straightforward that he's from another dimension or that he's a Saiyan. I like doing it this way since to me; it feels like it's bringing some realism into the situation. Granted, Gohan is someone that would admit everything and that it does make for quick character bonding so he'd fit into the Naruto Universe, I have just seen it done so much that I wanted to do things my way, differently.

**Vegeta:** Talk about a lengthy explanation for something some readers may deem insignificant in their opinion…

**Valkier:** What are you, some expert on what readers like? People like what people like, can't say anything more about that. And sure, some people may think the explanation is needless, others don't mind knowing why an author did something.

**Vegeta:** I was just saying, and hey…*looks at the reviews* When _**am**_ I going to be in this story besides being mentioned while you explain what's going on back home?

**Valkier:** That'll be explained in due time. Until the next chapter, enjoy it for what it is.

**Vegeta:** *last word victory*…. idiot.


	11. Chapter 11

**Valkier: **Finally an update, yes an update! I'll go into detail on why this took so long, but to get to the point: lack of motivation and writers block, and new semester eating up more of my time compared to 2012 Spring semester. Anyway, hope you all enjoy the chapter. Now for the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan base story made for entertainment purposes only. DB(z/gt) is property of Akira Toriyama and Naruto is Property of Misashi Kishimoto. Please support official release of both manga/anime.**

**XXXX – Scene change**

"**The Warning of Confrontation"**

Held up to the sun and sky, the One-star ball shined brightly as a shine gleamed on its smooth spherical surface. Jiraiya lowered his hand holding the ball loosely as he tossed it up and down. He sighed, having a difficult time believing that such a small thing would cause such commotion. "Hard to believe such a ball could cause this entire ruckus…" he frowned disappointedly, "and here I was going to do some research before leaving the Village…"

"Master Jiraiya..."

"Hm?" Jiraiya looked to his right to see Sakura staring at the ball in his hand.

Sakura stared at the ball keenly, her eyes moving slightly, twitching. Sakura had been told next to nothing about this mission and now, hours into their travels she still wasn't told a thing. But for some reason it didn't matter at that moment. Sakura was fixated on the ball in Jiraiya's hand, lost in her own thoughts about the strange ball. After a brief moment she looked the other way, staring down. _"That ball…could it be that it's that ball we were going to go look for?"_ Sakura thought back to their first mission, or rather, the side mission that they were assigned; before they had run into those shinobis that caused them to abandon the mission.

Jiraiya looked at the young girl, noticing her eyes lost in her own thoughts. He waved his free hand in front of her face. "Hey…"

Sakura blinked wildly, looking up at Jiraiya. She looked away, noticing the other three stopping staring at her like there was something on her face. She immediately felt uncomfortable, and embarrassed seeing the four males staring at her. Sakura grew flustered and pouted her face before yelling, "What are you all looking at?!"

Naruto trembled at the sound of Sakura's words, shaking in fear from the familiar yell that he knew all too well. He stuck a finger in his ear trying to ring out the annoying numbing sensation. Once feeling returned to the blonde's ear, he held up a threatening fist, yelling back. "Damn it Sakura, do you got to be so loud? Geez, you asked the question!"

Hearing Naruto's words, Sakura blew a gasket. Noticing the situation, Jiraiya got between the two trying to calm them down. "Now you two come on, this is no time to bicker." Jiraiya's words fell on deaf ears as the two redirected their anger toward the old sage. Jiraiya sighed heavily. He didn't want this, really. He could have been halfway to some village or town by now doing more research, instead of watching four kids. Despite the severity of the situation, the writer and pervert inside him desired to continue on his adventures, finding the perfect sets and shapes to inspire him to continue writing. The more Jiraiya thought about the shortcomings that happened to him, the constant bickering of the two kids, and the least likelihood of being able to do some 'good' research put him over edge. "You two, calm down!" he sternly yelled.

Both Naruto and Sakura shut their mouths. The two looked at Jiraiya like a father who had just yelled at his kids for the first time. Naruto stood there, baffled and scared of Jiraiya for what felt like the first time. He knew the pervy sage was stern at times but he had never really been yelled at like this. Naruto and Sakura were not the only two to notice Jiraiya's rise in anger. Gohan and Sasuke stared at him, shocked that Jiraiya had yelled like that.

Jiraiya sighed and calmed down, looking at Sakura. "Now, you called me. What did you want?" he asked her.

Having properly calmed down, Sakura regained her thoughts, remembering what she wanted to ask. "Oh yea…I wanted to ask about that ball. What is it?"

Jiraiya smiled lightly. It didn't slip his mind that Sakura had not been informed about their situation, but there was only so much he could tell her. He knew so little about the dragon balls after all. He turned, looking at Gohan. "Well I guess this is where you take over, kid. You are the only one among us who knows the most about this ball. You might as well start back from the beginning. So why not educate us and tell us everything?" Jiraiya requested.

Hearing the request, Gohan's stomach churned, and not in a good way. He wanted to keep things to a need to know basis. Gohan looked into Sakura's eyes noticing that they showed a genuine desire for care, and love. Despite what he saw her do in his short time around her, Gohan could tell that Sakura cared for her teammates. He couldn't let his fear of too many people knowing about the dragon balls put him in such a position as to stop himself from telling Sakura what she had a right to know. She was a part of their search group after all.

Gohan sighed and looked at Sakura as he began explaining the situation to her. Sakura's eyes widened as each word Gohan uttered went through one ear and out the other, having a difficult time believing what he told her. Looking around, she saw all the others intently listening to Gohan, as if his tale was something that was so enticing. It was as if what Gohan was talking about was like a chance for them to gain riches or fame. Sakura didn't really know what to make of it.

She weakly smiled, agreeing to what Gohan said, half-heartedly. "R-right..."

Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. "ALL RIGHT! I can't wait to see what happens when we get all seven. Come on! Let's pick up the pace!" Naruto laughed rushing ahead of the group, raring to get through this mission or rather, adventure as quickly as possible.

Jiraiya chuckled and sighed shaking his head. "Where does he get all that energy...?"

Gohan laughed a bit. "Does he know which way to go? I hope he doesn't get lost…" Gohan cautioned.

Hearing Gohan's words, Jiraiya's eyes widened for a brief moment. "Maybe not, but that kind of knuckleheaded determination's going to be something he'll probably never outgrow…" Jiraiya said raising his hands shrugging.

Sakura kept her head low, trapped in her own thoughts about what she had just heard. _"Just what in the world have we gotten into? Balls that grant wishes…?"_ No matter the situation, it just seemed like Sakura couldn't bring it to herself to believe, unlike Naruto, who had been wide eyed like a child listening to his favorite fairytale. Sakura looked up to see a barely visible Naruto. Sakura looked to her left, staring at Sasuke for a moment. Though it was just a brief glance, what she saw froze her.

Sasuke had had a serious stare on his face throughout the trip, though this stare seemed abnormal, even in his case. His eyes locked on Jiraiya for the most part, specifically the hand that held the dragon ball. His eyes narrowed as Gohan and Jiraiya passed by, his view of the ball becoming obscured by their backs.

Seeing the troubled look on her comrade's face, Sakura picked up her pace, walking next to the raven-haired Shinobi. She smiled weakly at him, wondering if his anger was just at how stupid the idea of all this was. She assumed that he didn't believe in any of it, like her. Sakura opened slightly, speaking in a soft tone. "So how idiotic does all this Dragon ball stuff sound? It's just a waste of time isn't it, Sasuke?" Sakura felt delighted to speak to Sasuke after so long, just the two of them alone.

Sasuke remained silent, staring at the two in front of him. He scoffed and walked ahead of Sakura, leaving her at the rear of the group. As he walked, Sasuke thought of the Dragon ball and the tale Gohan told. It reinvigorated him. _"I will get what I want. Just wait Itachi; I'll get the power to kill you!"_ Sasuke's fist tightened at the thought of Itachi. The thought of being close in a sense to having such power consumed Sasuke as his focus shifted to killing Itachi more than restoring his clan.

XXXX

Standing in the middle of a small field by a large rock formation cast aside to the right Madara stood looking down at Zetsu, listening to his subordinate as the dual colored shinobi spoke.

"The only nations to have discovered the balls are Kumogakure and Konohagakure. There is talk about it spreading throughout the neighboring villages." He said in a soft mellow voice.

"It won't be long until news spreads to the point that all the nations' villages search for the balls." Zetsu continued, his voice now rasp and deep.

Madara lightly scoffed, not surprised at the possibility that the villages would do such a thing. He took a moment, closing his eye as his mind processed the next course of action. He looked down at Zetsu questioning him, "What of the situation about the boy, any changes?"

Zetsu chuckled lightly. "He's joined a search group made up of a kunoichi, Sasuke Uchiha, and the nine tail's jinjuriki. They're being led by Jiraiya…"

Madara looked to the side, disappointed by the news. "That buffoon may become an issue…"

"How so?" Zetsu asked in his deep raspy voice.

Madara sighed, looking up at the sky. "I had hoped that the new Hokage would be idiotic enough to send the group alone, without a higher ranked shinobi watching over them. But to think that she decided to send one of the Sanin to lead them is troubling indeed. It's most likely due to what happened. She's aiming to prevent Gohan from transforming into that form."

"Hey, hey…you've kept it to yourself for quite a long time now, but why is transforming so important? Wouldn't preventing him from transforming be better?"

Madara closed his eyes, recalling his first tests of the seal before he had put it on Gohan. "The seal I placed on the boy uses his own power and transformations against him. Originally, the seal was to disrupt his ability to tap into the transformation; making it difficult to transform. The seal's five markings then absorb his transformation's energy while he attempts to transform or during his transformed state and use it against him in a devastating blast that releases a power five times more powerful than the energy it absorbed; essentially making him a ticking time bomb each time he transforms. The higher the power level, the more devastating the blast."

"Yes, that's what happened before, though the boy lived." Zetsu said in an annoyed tone.

Madara looked up to the sky, staring at it idly. "Yes, I know. I wasn't surprised though. Fighting him only once, I could tell he was vastly stronger than his father. The fact that he has a second transformation is also troubling. The seal's not complete either. If the seal was completed at the time of the explosion, the boy would be dead. Since the seal was incomplete, the resulting blast the first time must have only been two or three times below the intended blast strength." Madara thought back to the test subjects he used, recalling the intended focal point of the blast.

"So what will you do now?"

"Like you said, with the eventual discoveries of the Dragon balls, each nation will fight to obtain all of them"

"How can you be so sure that all seven are here?" Zetsu asked.

Madara looked at Zetsu, his eye narrowing as he smiled beneath the mask. "Well…I don't know, but I can use the nations themselves to find out." Madara brushed off the dust on his cloak and looked passed Zetsu. "Kind of you to join us."

Zetsu turned and looked at the ghastly figure in front of him. The figure had human features, but stood in front of the two in an after image like form. "Pein…" he said in his raspy voice.

Pein looked at the two briefly before staring down at Zetsu. "Your conversation's going to be cut short. One of the member's has found one of these Dragonballs." Pein looked at Madara as he spoke, as if having some caution concerning the Dragonballs.

"Good." Madara stretched his arms out as high as they could go, sighing lightly. "Keep me updated."

"What are you going to do?" Zetsu asked.

"I'm got some things to tend to, see you soon." Madara said waving his hand, his voice changing, sounding childish and joyful. Madara began to vanish as his body swirled away into a small void, leaving Zetsu and Pein behind.

XXXX

Birds flew away from their nests as the ruckus in the forest sounded. The sound of heavy shoes stomping on branches echoed. A collection of shinobis hastily rushed toward the Hidden Leaf, bounding off branches of various trees. There were four in this new group, each wearing a similar outfit to some degrees. Similarities of each outfit included a neutral sand pale brown tunic, a hem that contained a yin-yang symbol which was colored completely white, varying lengths of black pants; most of which only coming down just above their knees or ankles. The final common piece was a large purple rope belt around their waists.

One of the males was massive and tall, towering over the others. His head somewhat balled if not for the patches of hair on the sides and the Mohawk like hair on the top of his head. The male's body seemed large, chubby, and yet muscular in other aspects. His eyes seemingly always narrowed and his face a constant frown of anger and annoyance.

The next member of the foursome was a young girl. Like the others, she wore a tan tunic, but unlike the large male behind her, it was a full shirt, complete with short sleeves that stopped just before her elbows. Aside from other articles that were shared with the group, the young red-haired girl wore a hat that had bandages at the side. Her eyes seemed dark and filled with hate.

The next member in line was a dark skinned male. Like his large friend behind him, the young man wore a sleeveless tan tunic with black shorts. The most defining feature of this young man was his apparent six arms. His eyes were dark as his black hair and his smile, sinister as his personality.

The final member of the group was a silver haired male. His hair was long, stopping just above his shoulder in the back, giving his hair the appearance that he had it tied in a pony-tail. One of his bangs covered his right eye and over half his forehead. The male seemed like he had risen from the grave. He had eccentric eyes, odd tortoise lipstick, and a calm alarming smile that crept through his face. All these features seemed to give him an impression of a dead man walking. Unlike his comrades, this male had a brown tunic. His arms covered by what seemed to be sleeves at first, but as the wind blew up his brown shirt, it was revealed to be a long wristband. The male had a growth on his back, near his neck. Strangely as it seemed, the growth also had hair, growing in the same manner. He wore a dark red beaded necklace around his neck and like the others, had the same purple rope belt tied in the same fashion at his waist.

The group jumped from branch to branch, tree to tree. Their bodies were cast in the shadows of the leaves, with sunlight breaking through shining upon them through the small breaks in the trees. The silver haired male looked down and stopped, extending his arm. One by one the others stopped.

The red-haired girl looked up and narrowed her eyes angrily. "What's the deal?" she questioned sternly.

The silver haired male looked down and smirked, seeing a few Konoha Shinobi on patrol. "So who wants to take the small fry out?"

The dark haired male with six arms stepped forth. "What are you talking about small fry, Sakon? These guys are worse than that, they're trash!"

Sakon grinned and sighed. "Fine then, go take out the trash. Hurry up too, we got to keep moving."

Resting her arm on the tree the red-haired girl frowned. "Better hurry up freak, or I'll kill you along with those guys!"

"You really got to work on that attitude of yours, Tayuya," the large member said.

"Shut the fuck up fatty!" she retorted.

"What did you say?" Tayuya and the large member narrowed their eyes at one another, ready to kill at a moment's notice.

"Calm down, Jirobo. I'll get this done and we'll get going." The dark haired member stated.

Looking down below he gave a brief look toward the patrol and then looked to the side seeing a thin line, a thread. At the ends of each line were explosive tags applied to the truck of the trees. He gave things a closer look. Noticing other threads at different angels and of different lengths, the dark haired Shinobi quickly grinned. "This seems like an easy level…"

The young Shinobi cocked his head back slightly, his eyes widened and he thrusted his head forward and out came out a collection of white glob. He raised his first set of arms and held the glob in his hands, splitting in half. With each hand full of the white substance, he threw his hands out forward. The glob immediately spread out, taking the shape of a spider's web. The lines became thinner and thinner and travelled around the thin threads connected to the explosives avoiding them completely. The ends of the thread contained a yellow sandy substance shaped like a spears head.

The patrol group turned around only to be struck before they could do a thing. The spear like end pierced through their flat jacket and embedded itself into their hearts, their backs, their ribs, and various other areas. The patrol group fell back, dying almost immediately, spewing the crimson blood from their mouths before passing on to the next world.

The dark haired Shinobi smiled, seeing his task completed so quickly. "Talk about letting trash guard your treasure…"

"If you think those Shinobi weren't challenging enough why not fight me?" a calm child-like toned voice questioned.

The group moved, looking around; searching for the source of the voice. Their eyes moved around, their head glancing up and down, side to side, trying to find whoever it was that spoke.

"What the hell was that?" Jirobo questioned.

Tayuya narrowed her eyes angrily. "Damn it Kidomaru, did you forget to take out another guy?" she asked.

Sakon remained the most calm out of the four. He looked closely, careful. Glancing down he noticed the small web thread that Kidomaru had left, letting the group know of any body in their radius. He looked at the threat cautiously. He noticed that nothing had caused it to move. Nothing had disturbed it.

He glanced back down at the two corpses to see a figure dressed in a dark cloak with red clouds and an orange swirling mask covering the figure's face. "What in the…how did he get down there…?"

Kidomaru and the others glanced down seeing the same figure. "How the hell did he get through the wires without setting them off or disabling them? We would have heard him if he did!"

Tayuya moved to the front, staring down at the cloaked figure angrily. "I don't know who that guy is but he's dead. I've had enough! I'm not waiting anymore on these trash who call themselves ninja!" Tayuya began forming a series of hand seals as she stared at the cloaked figure angrily

"Stop it! We're right here!" Jirobo yelled.

"Just move it Jirobo! No use talking to her when she's this pissed." Kidomaru yelled.

The three fanned out as Tayuya prepared to slam her hand down on the large branch. Sakon looked down to see the figure was gone. His eyes shot wide as he watched the figure appear in front of Tayuya.

"Look out, you idiot!"

Tayuya glanced up to see the cloaked figure appearing out of nowhere. "What the hell?!" Her eyes shot wide when she looked into the only opening the mask had, through a small hole on the right side of the face. "That can't be—" before she could even finish her sentence, the figure grabbed her hand and prevented her from slamming it down to the ground, effectively stopping her Summoning Jutsu.

"You should conserve that chakra for a more worthy battle." The masked man said, now in a more serious tone. In a blinding motion he moved behind Tayuya and slammed his hand down on the back of her neck. The moment his hand touched her neck a surge of energy surrounded the back of her neck, centering on a strange marking, composed of hooks. Bolts of lightning shot out from the marking as Tayuya screamed in pain.

Her comrades watched in confusion as her body went limp, falling down to the ground. They looked at the strange man with caution. Never before had they seen someone take down one of their members so quickly. Each remaining member stood on another branch, surrounding the figure.

"Just who the hell is this guy?" Kidomaru questioned.

In the shadow of the brush the members could barely make out what the person looked like beyond what was seen down below. For the first time in their lives, the remaining members actually feared that they might not come out alive from the battle.

"So, any bright ideas?" Kidomaru questioned, glancing over at Sakon.

Sakon remained silent, frozen. He stared at the strange masked figure, wondering why would someone of his caliber want with them? Sakon knew that even with them outnumbering the enemy, they wouldn't even be able to lay a scratch on him.

"Hey now, I got other places to be. So why don't you all just come on and attack me all at once so it makes it easier on all of us. I'll get you all in one go!" the masked man shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands as he spoke in a soft friendly tone.

Glancing at the enemy, the three members narrowed their eyes in anger at the sight of some unknown Shinobi talking down to them like they were trash; not even talking to them seriously. Their eyes began flaring with rage as dark marks slowly engulfed their bodies. The sound of a joined war cry filled the air as the three launched and attack the masked Shinobi. Within moments the sounds of clashes, grunts, and cries sounded and gave way to a gust of the wind. The three members lied flat on their stomachs, unconscious. The masked man sighed and looked at the four members, glancing at the marks on their bodies.

Staring down at the four bodies, the area around the hole of the mask began to swirl and distort. Slowly each member was pulled into the small hole, sucked into the void. The masked man sighed and looked up at the sky, noticing the position of the sun. "Now that that's done, no time to waste." The masked man stared at his right palm, pausing for a moment before continuing, "With a Dragonball in my possession, I'll be one step closer…" he said tightening his fist.

The masked man leaped into the air, leaving the area silently.

XXXX

Inside a dark room, the sound of the candle burning flickered and cracked every few moments as the bright orange glow illuminated the room. Sitting in a large chair, arms' resting comfortably was Orochimaru; bandage like a mummy. The sliver opening around his eye gave him some range of sight as he glanced toward the burning flame. His head moved up slightly seeing a slight movement of the flame dancing wildly.

Orochimaru stood up slowly and walked toward the door. Leaving his room, he glanced at his left to see Kabuto standing there, waiting.

"They've all been taken out. At least, that's what it looks like. Despite the change in situations, I advise that you wait for the effects to become permanent, Lord Orochimaru."

A malicious chuckle left Orochimaru's lips as he continued ahead, leaving Kabuto behind. "You should know better than anyone to never underestimate me. Now let's get going. I'd like to see why one boy has him acting so hastily."

Kabuto stared at Orochimaru cautiously for a brief moment before following suit. The duo walked down the hallway, continuing on into a dark corridor and disappearing into the darkness.

XXXX

Deep in a secluded dark cave a large structure of two hands stood high. On top of the fingertips of the hands were dark figures, each wearing a distinctive ring on their hands, correlating with the statues finger they stood on. The group remained silent. Most blended into the dark areas of the cave, opting to remain in the dark and hidden from their allies.

Kisame, standing on the left ring finger of the large structure, glanced around. A smile grew as he observed all of the members standing on their specified sections. "Been a while since we've actually had all the members meet in the same place." He chuckled lightly before looking over toward the left ring finger's section. Standing silent and still, Itachi kept his eyes closed, seemingly focused on other matters at hand instead of what was occurring right there in the cave.

Light commotion and chatter sounded, echoing in the cave. Various members talked or argued with one another, displaying more of an oil and vinegar combination regarding their personalities. The chatter and arguments soon ended as a flickering astral image appeared before the members. Once again Pein stood before the members, staring at each one of them.

"Quiet down." He announced, garnering the attention of the members. "I've called you all here in person so that you'd be able to see for with your own eyes." Pein glanced at the figure standing on top of the left middle finger. "Go on,"

The figure standing on the left middle finger moved and pulled something out of cloak. In his hand, the figure held a small orange spherical ball the size of an orange or grapefruit. The ball had five orange stars on its surface. The ball glimmered as each member took their turn gazing at the object in their fellow member's hand.

The member standing on the right index finger sighed, rolling his eye. "Man, that little thing is what we're looking for? This is going to take forever…!" he complained stretching the last word in his complaint.

"For once I may actually agree with you." The member standing on the left thumb commented; his voice deep and the sound of claps echoed occasionally. He looked toward the ball and then toward Pein. "Searching for these balls will extend the duration it takes to capture the Bijuu. I'll have to wait for everyone to catch up…what a nuisance."

Commotion erupted throughout various members, yelling back and forth. "What did you say? What the hell are you implying?" The left index finger questioned. "I don't see your team with one of these balls. As far as I'm concerned you hunchback freak; we're the ones that are waiting on all of you to catch up!"

A rush of movement and the sounds of claps echoed louder as a long object from the left thumb member's rear launched toward his neighborly ally. The left index member responded quickly moving the large weapon on his back to counter and parry the strike. The tip of a long segmented tail hovered next to the long red staff, barely moving as if ready to strike like a scorpion's tail.

The left index member scoffed glaring at his "ally". "So you want to be the next sacrifice? Fine by me." The member's face was revealed from his movement, displaying a silk back silver hair and purple eyes. He licked his lips ravenously before chuckling madly.

"That's enough!" Pein yelled. The two members returned to their original positions lightly grunting at the thought of not being able to slay one another for the time being. Pein stared at the ball and looked at the left middle finger member. The member remained calm, looking right back at Pein before noticing a small paper origami figure floating next to him.

"Leave the ball, and continue on with your search. You've seen what it looks like. There's more out there. Go!" Pein commanded.

The member held the ball for a moment, staring at it intently before reluctantly dropping it into the figure. The remaining members spread out, leaving only one member remaining. The origami figure flew towards this remaining member. Picking the ball up the member stepped into the few areas of light in the dark cave. A head of blue hair graced the petite figure as the female stared at Pein's projection silently.

Pein glanced over at the last member, "Return immediately." With that final order, Pein's projection disappeared, leaving the last member alone. Glancing down at the ball in hand, she too stared at the ball momentarily, fixated on its presence for some unexplainable reason. Shaking her head she sighed. Cuts and marks began to cover her body and soon her body faded into a mass of paper floating in the air and leaving the cave.

XXX

The sunset's glow cast itself upon the trail as the four continued their journey. Gohan walked calmly along with Jiraiya, remaining quiet as possible. Sasuke quietly followed behind not wanting to lose out on any information that might be said during any possible conversation between the two. Sakura and Naruto slumped behind, groaning and moaning.

"Hey pervy sage, are we anywhere near a town yet? I could go for some ramen right about now…" Naruto rubbed his stomach, hearing the sound of his stomach agreeing through the rumbling discomfort of hunger.

Jiraiya glanced back, seeing his pupil with a discontented face. Jiraiya sighed and stopped, causing the others to follow suit. Glancing toward the descending sun and glancing at the road ahead, Jiraiya moved off the dirt trail into the grass. Looking toward some of the neighboring trees he smiled and faced the group. "Well we are a bit away from Yugakure. I hear they've got some nice hot springs." Jiraiya smiled, daydreaming for a moment. The others, while glad to hear the sound of a place to freshen up, quickly noticed the old-sage's awkward stare into space.

All the kids gave Jiraiya a bland stare as they waited for Jiraiya to fall from his blissed mind of perverted thoughts.

"Are we going into Yagakure?" Sakura asked, but failed to see a response from Jiraiya.

"Master Jiraiya..." Sakura called, her voice strained from the anger building inside.. Jiraiya failed to respond once again, his mouth slightly drooling as he began mumbling to himself.

"Naruto! You know him best. Why don't you try to get him to answer!" Sakura demanded, staring at Naruto with angered eyes.

Naruto froze, his eyes widened and filled with fear at what Sakura would do to him should he disobey. Naruto sighed and frowned at Jiraiya. Putting his hands around his mouth Naruto yelled "HEY PERVY SAGE! ARE WE GOING TO THAT HOT SPRING PLACE OR NOT?"

Jiraiya snapped back to reality at the sound of being called "pervy sage." Looking at the three, Jiraiya noticed all of them seemed at varying points, ready to call it a day. He glanced at Gohan, noticing that he still had the energy to keep going. "_No doubt he's more determined to get all of these Dragon balls than all of us combined. I'm not surprised if he could go on for a few days straight without stopping. Hmm…_" Smiling, Jiraiya looked at the four.

"Well we are pretty close to the village. How about we all head into town and call it a day? We'll eat, sleep, and continue tomorrow."

The announcement seemed to be something that nearly everyone agreed on, except Gohan. Gohan remained reserved as he thought of how much time they'd lose by calling it quits right now. The three continued ahead of Jiraiya and Gohan; all of them anxious to rest for the night. Naruto stopped, turned around and yelled at Gohan. "Come on, Gohan!"

Sasuke stood, staring at the young sayain, but soon shifted his attention elsewhere, following Sakura.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Gohan glanced up at Jiraiya. "I know you got a lot on your mind. Look, no matter how powerful you are, it doesn't hurt to get a helping hand. A good night sleep and some food will calm your nerves. We'll find all of them, all nine, or twelve or a hundred balls."

Gohan chuckled. "It's only seven." Gohan commented. Despite his outwardly appearance and how he acted Jiraiya's words and actions reminded Gohan of his father. Jiraiya was right. No matter how pressing the situation was, with the help of Naruto and the others, things would turn out for the best. Gohan resumed the journey, following the others as everyone hastily made their way to Yagakure before nightfall.

Gohan looked up to the growing dark sky, seeing a star shining brightly. He thought of his father, and how his father had many uniquely exciting adventures. Growing up, Gohan knew his father's friends and had his own adventures of course, but now it felt as if, like his father, Gohan was finally having his own personal adventures. He was experiencing things that were unique to him. He was making his own friends, facing his own dangers, and solving his own problems.

[DBZ World]

Goku sighed and looked up to see Sage sitting in front of him. Goku's spar with Sage's clone had apparently ended, and now the two sat in front of each other silently. Sitting in front of Sage in his slightly battered clothes, Goku began to ponder about why the fight was stopped at his command. Goku was not seriously hurt. While there may have been a few scars and scratches here and there on his body, it was nothing too serious. He honestly had fun sparring with Sage's clone, if only that it excited him to wonder what fighting the real Sage would be like.

"So why'd you have me stop fighting with your clones?" Goku questioned.

Sage looked at Goku calmly. He had many things running through his mind. Despite the conditions, he remained calm. "I've stopped the sparring because the first phase of the training was complete."

Goku looked at Sage confusingly, questioning him once more. "That sparring was the first phase? What do you mean?"

"I've come to train you, to prepare you, Goku, for the battles that are to come. In order to do this, I will need to open your body to Chakra. Instead of telling you at first, I decided the best way to connect with you was through your fists. I allowed you to fight my clones so you would be accustomed to how Shinobi fight. Adding in the fact that you Sayains are a fighting warrior race, I knew it would be best to address the fighting methods before the energy method."

"Uh…OK?" Goku responded confusingly.

Sage looked at Goku, not surprised by the fact that Goku had yet to comprehend what he was trying to do. "I guess I'll demonstrate then, hopefully, you will understand."

"That…might help" Goku commented laughing slightly. "I get how you want me to get used to how you guys fight, but as for the whole Chakra thing…you got me"

Sage flipped his hand, palm side up. Concentrating for a moment Sage brought his hands closer, slowly. Goku watched intently as he saw one hand gathering Ki and the other Chakra. The two energies collided and grinded against each other like two buzz saws spinning in opposite directions. Sage grunted, trying to maintain his focus intensely. Goku looked up, noticing the distressed look on Sage's face.

"Hey…are you alright?"

"Just watch closely" Sage struggled.

Sage remained still as his hands naturally seemed to repel and push each other, but he continued on, gradually adding Ki and Chakra at a steady pace.

Goku could sense the small about of power being used, but yet it seemed like what Sage was forming was something that was devastatingly powerful. Goku noticed a bright light slowly shinning in Sages hand, his eyes widened as he saw something new forming from the resulting two forms of energy. Sage grunted and soon an explosion occurred, sending the two several feet away.

As the cloud subsided, Sage stood, his hand burned and scarred. Goku stared at Sage, astounded that such a small amount of energy could do such damage.

"What was that?"

Sage sighed and replied, "That is something that you, and your other half will master. But in order to do this, your body must be able to meld with Chakra. In other words, I'll have to set a balance to your Yin and Yang Chakra so your body will be compatible meld with Chakra while retaining priority use of your Ki."

"You're saying I have Chakra?" Goku asked.

"Like Ki, it flows through every living being, but unlike Ki, Chakra is the balanced mixture of both your spiritual and physical energy. The spiritual energy that is used to form with physical energy in chakra is such a low amount of Ki, not to the level that you have used. As our worlds are vastly different, the need to manipulate certain energies is different."

"Okay, but how does this explain why I have Chakra?"

"I have broken the wall separating the energies, as you have seen. Through many thousands of years of training I have mastered the use of Ki and Chakra, through the manipulation of my Yin and Yang Chakra. In my world, combining both would yield amazing results, allowing me to do things that nobody else could. But upon seeing what will happen, I had to think outside of the box as they say. I trained and once I mastered Ki in the sense that you're used to, I used it along with Chakra and combined it in the same sense I did with Yin and Yang release. The result of this you have witness first hand."

Goku's eyes lit up excited at the news. "So you're going to teach me how to use this awesome new energy?"

"Though you cannot manipulate chakra, it still resides in you. What I will do is what is in my power. I can balance your Yin, the spiritual energy, and your Yang, the physical energy, to open your body to receive and be compatible with Chakra. In order to be fully compatible I needed you to know how we Shinobi fight, and how we channel our power."

"Awesome! What do I have to do?" Goku stood up, his fist tightened with joy.

"You would only be prepared for your other half. As I said Goku, I can only make your body able to receive and be compatible with it. As far as manipulating it, you'll need to rely on your other half for that part of the equation. In order to manipulate this new energy without flaws, you must be born from this energy. Once I finish though, the results will yield a more complete being. One half containing Ki and knowledge of Chakra and the other containing Chakra with the knowledge of Ki. This all results in the destructive power of Ki along with the versatility of Chakra in the palm of a single, new warrior."

Goku's eyes froze with shock as he soon realized what Sage spoke of. "Fusion..."

[End chapter 11]

**Valkier:** Well the chapter is finally complete after 8 months of waiting. Like I explained above it was an issue with writers block, and along with that, I was not satisfied with the chapter at the time. I had to do a lot of research and despite all of the research I know some may not understand what ran through my head about the last segment of this chapter (for those who actually somehow got what I was trying to convey, I say Kudos to you). As you may have also noticed, this chapter was full of explanations, something a good deal of people wanted. Finally, you can see that no, I'm not trying to weaken Gohan. I have other things planned and the last segment of the chapter should give a clear idea of what I have planned. I'm also trying to get back into writing on a more daily basis, and so I'm hoping but not guaranteeing that the next chapter will be up any time soon. Like I always say; enjoy the chapter for what it is.


End file.
